Bloody Tales
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: I'm just your random girl, that somehow got sucked into my favorite anime/manga Vampire Knight. But there is something wrong, why are they calling me a prefect with Zero, when it's Yuki that's his partner! Where is Yuki? Don't tell me that I replaced her! oc/? It's a vk remake with some changes here and there, and there will be a twist in the plot starting at chapter 19.
1. Chapter 1

"Hmm…"

"Ayame!" I turn to see my best friend, Mitsuki.

"What?" I question her with a grin set upon my face.

"Hold on a sec, will ya?" She had an annoyed look on her face but I knew she was excited about something and she wanted to tell me. Mitsuki ran over to where I was standing at, which was next to a pole, and was about three blocks away from my house.

Once she made it, Mitsuki handed me a tiny piece of paper. I looked at it funny, but she motioned for me to open it, so I did.

"Wait…No way!" I jump back in surprise at what the note said.

"Yeah, shocking, isn't it?" She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"So does that mean…" I trailed off with a huge smile and shinning eyes.

"Yep! We get to go to the beach! Because we won the talent show!" She started to do her Mitsuki dance and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about myself, sorry! Okay! So you may know me as Ayame, but my real name is Mitsuki Ayame Kurosaki. I have the same first name as my best friend, so people decided to call me by my middle name.

I have midnight black hair and onyx eyes. Nothing really special about me and my life, so there is nothing really to tell. But I do love Vampire Knight! Imma huge fan! I own both manga and anime. And I own a Zero and Kain plush toy. They're my favorite characters!

Also, I'm an American and I live in North Carolina. I go to high school and me and Mitsuki are both in tenth grade.

We wear school uniforms which are black for girls and white for boys. Almost like uniforms from VK. Anyways, enough about that, let's go to my best friend, Mitsuki.

Well, you know her first name but her last name is Mizuneko. Mitsuki Mizuneko. She doesn't have a middle name because her family doesn't believe in having a middle name.

She has dark brown hair and purple eyes. She's more special than I am, but she tells me that I'm special in my own way as well.

I didn't want to tell Mitsuki that it's not true, but I wouldn't want to break her heart. She could've been popular, but she wanted to be around me because we've known each other since we were kids.

Mitsuki adores Vampire Knight. She comes over to my house just to watch the anime. She owns the manga and a Takuma plush, but not the anime. And that's all that is basically about us.

"Ayame! _Sigh _Do you always have to space out at a time like this?" I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to her with hands on my hips.

"Why, yes I do." I grinned and put my hands down limply next to my sides.

"_Sigh _What will you ever do without me." Mitsuki shook her head, but smirked.

"Dunno?" I don't know what I would do without her as well, really, I don't.

"Come on Ayame! We gotta go to your house so that we can watch some Vampire Knight!" Mitsuki started to run across the block, and soon, I followed after with my bag following my lead.

"Yeah, Vampire Knight!" I shouted out and pumped up my fist in the air.

Later that night at my house…

"Ayame…" Mitsuki yawned out as we were sprawled out across the floor with our plush toys in our arms, and Vampire Knight on the screen.

"Yeah…" I said groggily. I fell asleep beforehand because I was tired from last night's project that was due today, which I got a B+, while Mitsuki got an A+. She was always smarter out of the two of us.

"What time is it?" she yawned out again. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it said 1:00 a.m.

"One'o clock."

"Well, let's go to bed Ayame…" She got up from the floor with her Takuma plush in hand and went over to the couch where my parents had set up. Along with covers and a pillow so that Mitsuki could sleep on it.

"M'kay." I got up and went to where my room door was at, which was behind the couch of where Mitsuki was sleeping at. I open the door and turn to see Mitsuki on the couch, out cold.

I smiled at her innocence and turned back to my room. "G'night…Ayame…"

I turned back to the source and saw a sly smirk appear on her angelic face. "Hn. Same to you, Mitsuki." I grin, walking into my room and closed the door shut.

I look around. A bed, a closet, bathroom, night stand, and dresser. Nothing really special unless you count that everything in my room has anime people from my other favorite anime including Vampire Knight, Naruto, Bleach, Durarara, etc.

I went over to my bed and climbed in. No need to wear pj's because I'm too tired to put them on. I pull the covers over my not-so-special head, and I decided to allow sleep to take over as I closed my eyes slowly.

'Where am I?' I look around and notice that everything was white. Just plain old white. Everything that I saw before I fell asleep was gone.

This reminds me of when Ichigo Kurosaki (awesome of how he has my last name!) went into his world. Well, Zangetsu's, but my mine is white and doesn't have sideways clouds and buildings. Though that would be awesome mind you.

'Do you wish to be in Vampire Knight?' A voice asked as I looked around to see who spoke, but found nothing.

'Umm…sure…' I thought that maybe I was dreaming, so I decided to take my one chance to actually dream about Vampire Knight.

'Very well, Ayame…But you must know this: You can never return to once you came. You will forever be forgotten, but known in Vampire Knight. I do hope that you won't regret your decision.'

'Okay!' I was too busy daydreaming about Vampire Knight. I didn't even pay attention to what was said before by the voice. But, it was probably not that important, right?

'I wish you luck, Ayame.'

'Thanks.' I grinned and waited for the dream to end because I always wake up when something good is about to happen.

"Wake up, Ayame…" I felt someone nudge me, but I groaned and rolled over in my bed. It was probably Mitsuki, disturbing me from my long awaited dream of being in Vampire Knight.

I fluttered my eyes open, and saw something that scared the crap out of me. Where was my room? Where's Mitsuki? Where am I? Please don't tell me that I've been kidnapped by someone. Ah! They've must've kidnapped me. I turned my head and saw…

_Cliffhanger…_

**Yachiru: Did you like?**

**Ayame: What happened to me!**

**Yachiru: In the next chapter….**

**Ayame: Oh, okay. Anyways, read and review to see what you thought of this so far!**

**Yachiru: Yeah, and I might take a while updating, but if I get lots of reviews, I'm gonna update a lot. Anyways, hope ya liked! XP And Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its plot or any of its characters. I only own my ocs.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_Wake up, Ayame…" I felt someone nudge me, but I groaned and rolled over in my bed. It was probably Mitsuki, disturbing me from my long awaited dream of being in Vampire Knight._

_I fluttered my eyes open, and saw something that scared the crap out of me. Where was my room? Where's Mitsuki? Where am I? Please don't tell me that I've been kidnapped by someone. Ah! They've must've kidnapped me. I turned my head and saw…_

_Now, to be continued…._

OMG! Can you believe it! Oh wait, I forgot, you guys can't see what I can see. Anyways…Oh-my-holy-mother-of-cow-with-pizza-and-ramen-and-Naruto-and-ninjas-gosh!

Heehee, I got carried away. As I was saying, it's Yori-chan! Well, Yori, but you get the picture. Here she is, standing in front of me with the same look that Mitsuki pulls back home.

A scolding look that could kill even Sakura Haruno herself if she were to be scolding Naruto for being an idiot. Oh, I'm off page again and talking about Naruto.

She sighed and shook her head, but smiled kindly at me. I didn't know whether I should smile back or to just stare at her like an idiot. Maybe I should go with number 1.…nah, I'll stick to plan B. Stare like an idiot.

"Eh?"

"It's time to get up, Ayame! You've got a job to do and get to class!" she said as she put her hands on her hips and studied me.

I looked quite dumbfounded. What job? What class? I look around to see if she was talking to another Ayame, but obviously I found nobody else but me and her. I turned back to see her biting her lip and rubbing her temples.

She acts just like Mitsuki! Wait…is that good or bad? I shrug.

"Ayame, just please, get up and do what you gotta do and then hurry up to class."

I nodded at her. She smiled at that and turned to leave with books in hand. Well, after she closed the door behind her, I allowed my legs to fall off the bed and land on the floor. Wow. It feels so smooth to touch the floor with your bare feet.

Off topic…I went over to a door, well, there were two doors. Meaning a closet and a bathroom. The only problem is…which room is the room I wanna got to?

The only way to find out is by closing my eyes and allowing destiny to lead me to the right one. Wow, sounding like the old Neji.

I took a deep breath, and stepped forth. Opening my eyes, I stare at the white door in front of me. My hand twitched. I lifted it up and placed my palm on the doorknob. I turned it to the side, hearing a satisfying click.

Marvelous. I pull the door open, revealing clothing. Jackpot. I had just hit the jackpot. This is exactly what I was hoping for!

I then reach out and grab one of the uniforms that clung to the hanger until a person decided to take it off. Meaning me because I have nothing else to wear. I'm still in me pj's. Wait…in my pj's?

I look down to see a sight that could embarrass anyone. Why didn't Yori tell me about this before she left! I'm in my Durarara pajamas! Kyaa! I love Izaya!

Turning into a fan girl. Eewww…Makes me shiver. Man, now I'm glad that nobody but her had woken me up.

I pull out the uniform and shut the closet door. Quickly dashing over to the bed, I lay it down to the side to observe what I am to be wearing. I quirk an eyebrow. The uniform…looked exactly like the one back home. Eh? Shouldn't my school be sued for copy writing? Er, well, copying the uniform.

I shake my head. I then quickly put my clothing on, dashing to the bathroom to brush my wicked witch hair.

After that, I exit out the bathroom and ran over to my desk. Which I didn't know that I had one and conveniently went over there for some reason. I then open a drawer, revealing a weapon I knew all too well.

Hold on a sec…It's Yuki's weapon! Holy-! I shut the drawl shut. Oh, no! She's gonna freak out and then come into my room and then bash me on the head when she finds it!

Okay, Ayame…Stay calm. Just hand it to her when you get the chance to. Yeah, that's it. Anyways, don't I have a so called job?…

…

Holy cow! I dashed to the door, jerking it open and running out while slamming it shut.

I ran past a group of girls who glared at me as their books dropped out of their hands. Sorry, but I have a job that didn't know that I had! I hope I get paid a good wad of cash.

"Ayame!" That voice…I turn around and gasp. Kyaa! I begin squealing in my head. It's Zero! Is it hot in here, or is it just me? I really dunno why I thought that but…it's Zero!

He looks way better in person than in the anime while watching it. If only Mitsuki were here to see this…

"Ayame!" he shouted again.

I face him and quirk an eyebrow in question as he waved at me. Eh? I point at myself to see if he was talking to me. He nodded his head while giving me a 'are you stupid or what? Of course I'm talking to you!', kinda face.

I then dragged my feet on over to see what he had wanted. He sighed angrily while watching me skid my feet across the floor. He shook his head and speed walked on over to my side, grabbing my arm and then pulling me along to who knows where.

Wait...this is so sudden.

"Zero, I can't!" I whisper to him as I looked around to see who was watching us. Nobody. I then glance at his face and blush, realizing that we were awfully close.

"What? Can't what?" he asked while stopping to look at me with a questioning gaze. I stopped as well.

Oh, so he wasn't going to take me to room, strap to me to a bed and make me scream out his name as he kisses my neck down. Huh…funny that I thought of that. Oh, now he's glaring at me…

"Eh?"

"I said, can't what?"

"Oh." I say, scratching the back of my head nervously as I looked down at my feet. How interesting my feet are. "Uh…I thought um…we were…going to…the…park..?"

Well, that's all I could think of as he was practically breathing on my face!

"A park, really?" He sounded annoyed. Well, I guess I would be too if I woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Yeah, so?" I trail off as I gave him a cheeky grin.

"So…" He looked at me.

"Our…job?" I don't know if we have the same job or not, but something told me to say that. It must've been Lucy. Lucy the evil talking rabbit.

"She made me do it!" I randomly yell out. People who walked by gave us weird looks. I shrug. Well, they haven't met Lucy yet. But I bet that they'll scream out as well.

Zero raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment to my outburst, either that or...he ignored it. "Our job…Oh, yeah, Headmaster said that we better hurry on to the gates…Oh shit!"

He quickly grabbed my arm again and dashed towards where the huge gates were at. I allowed myself to be dragged. That and I can't move because he sure has a strong grip.

We finally made it to the gate and my jaw was dropped. You wanna know why? Well, picture this. How much wood would a woodchuck chuck with wood? I think I said that right, but do you get the message? If not, let me explain this in smart and to the point. I blame Mitsuki for pulling this card out.

It's funny, if I'm not around Mitsuki, I get random. But, when I'm with her, I'm still random but I'm also not so much of being random.

Fangirls…..FANGIRLS. **FANGIRLS. **_**FANGIRLS. **__**FANGIRLS!**_

Okay, I think you got the point. So many fangirls! Now, I know how Yuki felt when she was trampled by them. Speaking of Yuki…where is she-

"Ayame! Get over here and help a guy out, will ya?" Zero called out as he glared and threatened some girls. They scampered on back to once they came. In the very back but still towards the gates.

"Ayame!"

"Oh, right. I forgot…" I mumble. I then ran over and halted in front of the crowd of crazy people. I pull out a whistle and then blow on it. Wow, where did that come from? Eh, at least I got their attention.

They all turned their gazes on me. Questioning looks etched on their faces as they stopped pushing and shoving.

Excellent. I hold my hands out. "Okay, now, I want everybody to play nice and stop shoving other poor girls. They don't deserve this and so doesn't Natsu." Wait…did I just say Natsu?

Oh yeah. I just began reading Fairy Tail and I've got to say. It. Is. Awesome! Though Mitsuki only reads it because Gray Fullbuster strips naked. Heh heh, that's my girl. She learned it from a pro. Me.

Anyways, they all gave me funny looks. I don't know if it was the girl getting shoved part or the Natsu part. But my gut says the girl part, er, I mean…Natsu part.

Well, at least I them to stop shoving, right?

I heard a sigh of relief to my right, so I turn and see Zero as he had a satisfied look on his face. Awesome! I made Zero…satisfied!

But my ninja senses tell me that it's not over. I glance behind me to see the gate opening. Big deal, I seen better at my cousin's house. Her whole backyard opened up, revealing her secret lab. I'm not joking, it literally opened to reveal an underground lab.

That, or I was dreaming. Meh. You can never tell when its my life we're talking about.

But then I face my head forward to watch with wide eyes at the fangirls. They were squealing like chimpanzees. It almost hurts to hear.

Or is soothing to ones soul. Nah, I'm talking gibberish here.

"Ayame…Thank you for driving them back…" Again. Another familiar voice. But this time…he sounds just like my good old friend, Chuck. Either that, or he was an imaginary friend for five seconds and I was done with him. Eh, he sounds familiar.

"No prob." I turn to see who I was addressing the answer to and found…dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn…Huh? He's not Chuck! Awwee! I was hoping to ask if I could borrow some money too…

_Cliffy…._

**Yachiru: I guess I love cliffhangers. Thank you to those who reviewed. I'm glad you liked it so far. And also thank you to those who added this to their favs/alerts. Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and I do not own any anime/manga characters that will be mentioned from certain anime/manga. I only own my ocs.**

**Ayame: Yeah, funny how that is...anyways, can you please _read_ and _review_! It will be much appreciated and I'll…allow you to kiss…Zero!**

**Zero: Huh? No way!**

**Ayame: Yes way. Read and review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_No prob." I turn to see who I was addressing the answer to and found…dun dun duuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnn…Huh? He's not Chuck! Awwee! I was hoping to ask if I could borrow some money too…_

_Now, to be continued…_

It's…it's…Kaname?

My jaw dropped. Is it me, or does he look good as well? I hated the guy before, but now I see why Yuki really loved him. Not that I love him or anything, but he was hot. And I mean, hot, hot, hot!

"K-Kaname…" I stuttered out. Wow. It's funny how I never stuttered until I made it into the world of Vampire Knight. I guess I caught the Yuki. You know, she stutters and blushes at Kaname.

He smiled at me. What a heart warming smile it is. I then felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. This is so embarrassing to blush!

Kaname then lifted up his arm and reached out his hand, touching my hair. I stare at him. No words can express what it going on with our eyes locked. No, I'm serious. I have no idea what is the meaning of all this.

"I'm glad that you always do this for us everyday." he said in calm voice. It sounded so…so…I don't know. It just sounded loving in his tone. He gave me a loving look as he stared at me.

Oh, I hope he doesn't like me like that. Yuki will sooooooo be pissed when she finds out about this as well.

"Uh…yeah…" I trail off. I shift my gaze off of him to Aido and Kain. They both were staring at us together. And I mean staring. Aido looked like he could burn a hole through us right now with heat vision. Well, Kain might be able to as well.

Kaname then stepped on over to be in my eyesight yet again. I sigh a bit. He won't let me admire the view of the rest of the beautiful night class…

Twas not the time for me to be allowed to look, I guess.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden? I imagined you being as hyper as you normally are." he asked with a hint of sadness. Eh? I never remembered ever meeting all of these people before…What's wrong with them? Or me?

I felt his hand still on my head. He was brushing my hair as I stared with wide eyes. That same lovely smile still plastered on his face. Damn. I wish hot guys don't smile like that.

"Nice guys finish last." I mutter.

He raised an eyebrow. Kaname's smile dropped a bit, forming it into a small frown. Shocking, not. He just doesn't understand me well enough. "What?" he asked with pure bewilderment.

"What? What what?" I ask back. I was confused as well. How the flip am I supposed to know what he means by 'what'? Yeah, I've been watching that show. Those who know where I got 'flip' from, it's from that show on cartoon network. Watch it, it's good.

He tilted his head a bit. "What do you mean by 'nice guys finish last'?"

Oh. I shrug. I'm just random like that, is what I wanted to blurt out. But I remembered that I had to mind my manners, I learned that from the old lady who slapped me in my face with her purse for calling her old.

"Meh."

I glance from the corner of my eye to see an angry Zero who was currently heading over towards us with a glare pasted on his face. Ah, such a wonderful one as well.

"Ayame, are you feeling okay?" No…No I'm not Kaname! I don't know why I'm here, and why I haven't woken up! I miss Mitsuki! Mom, Dad! I still wonder why they named me with a Japanese name and not a normal American name but meh. I don't know where Yuki is at! And why am I always talking random.

Oh yeah, because I am random. One question down, so many more to go.

"Ayame?" Kaname asked again. I heard him have the tone of worry for me. Awe, so sweet. I nod my head and looked up at him with big glossy eyes. He gave me the look of unsure.

He then took his hand off my head, and placed it on my forehead. Checking my temp. I presume. I don't have a fever…Or do I..?

A small frown of worry had deepened on his lips. It's funny how I zoomed in on those kissable lips of his. His brows furrowed as well when I glanced up. His eyes glistening more and more as time moves on. Kanamy, the nickname I shall use sometimes, looks kinda adorable when he's worried.

I wonder how Zero would look…Uh oh, speaking of the, here he comes right now. And with the glare…still…

"Zero…" I whisper out. He turned to glance at me, and then back at Kanamy. Zero ripped Kanamy's hand right off my forehead.

Kaname looked at him coolly. His look of worry now gone, and replaced with a poker face. Well, kinda. He also looked a bit shocked as well. I can never tell as the world may never know.

"Class has started…Kuran." he whispered out with slight venom. I shiver. Man, can this guy never give someone the shivers? I don't think so.

He then swatted Kaname's hand away. Kaname looked down and sighed gently. He then looked back up and turned around, but not before glancing at us one more time and saying, "You're scary…Mr. Disciplinary Committee."

Kaname smiled at that and chuckled a bit. I chuckle as well. Zero turned to me and glared a bit. What? I thought it was funny that he was dubbed Mr. Disciplinary Committee, was that not allowed?

I then watched as a random girl handed Kaname a rose. Awe, so sweet. Yet, I'm afraid a bit of jealousy will come to Yuki whenever she returns back to us. Anytime now…

I look around to see if I can spot her. Nope. Just the fangirls again.

I sigh while slumping my shoulders in defeat. I guess I'll never see Yuki.

"Whether you like him or not is no business of mine…But you do understand, right?" Zero randomly said out of nowhere. I raised an eyebrow as I turned to him. He was staring at me with those eyes of his.

He's so hypnotizing. Could he be the devil? Could he be an angel? Crap, Katy Perry in my head with E.T.

Zero continued to stare at me impatiently. Oh, right, My answer back to him. "I don't like him like that." I said back calmly. And calm I may be for a few short seconds.

We then heard a twig snap. Me and Zero tossed our heads to the sound, seeing fangirls creeping after the Night class. Zero's glare darkened with a scowl across his face.

"Go back to your dorm now! Making a fuss with all your 'kyah, kyah, kyah'! Who has to work to keep things under control? Huh!" Zero roared out. I jumped back from the shock as my eardrums felt like they were bleeding. Ouch.

"Oww….Zero…" I whined out with a pout. I slumped my shoulders with my head low. I felt his stare on me.

"What?"

"My ears…" I pulled at them and stood tall again. I glared at him. For the first time, I actually glared at the guy I like besides Kain and the other Night Class like Shiki and etc. I guess I can get mad at people that I like.

He glared back. "Well, you shouldn't have made us late."

"What? It's not my fault that I didn't know that I had a job!" I stomped my feet on the ground like a whiny child who couldn't get their way. I was acting childish over my ears, I know. It's stupid. But who said I couldn't take stupid to another level?

Zero crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't know that you had a job? How the hell did you not know! You've been doing this with me for as long as I can remember!" he practically shouted down my ear.

Again. I can feel the blood. Now I'm sure that I'm bleeding. I cover me ears from the headache that I was succumbing to. I grit my teeth. "Shut up!" I then speed walked on over to him and begin repeatedly punching at his arm.

A child I was. It was the only thing I could think of that could hurt him. Though, he doesn't seem to be fazed by my fist. Zero sweat dropped at me with his eyebrow twitching. "What the-?"

"You made me late! For a very important date!" I say with my eyes closed. A blush crept on my cheeks as I felt them warm up. I stopped. Allowing my whole arm and fist to be lowered back to my sides. I clenched up my fist and opened my eyes with a determined look.

"You know, you could never win, right?" he pointed out, his sweat drop getting larger than before. I sigh in defeat and pout as I bit my lower lip.

"I know…"

"But…I'll get you for this." Zero muttered under his breath.

"Huh? What did I do?" I ask with confusion. All I did was hit the guy, and it didn't even lay a scratch on him.

He shrugged at me and then began to walk away like nothing had happened. Hands in his pockets as he walked coolly away from where I stood. All the fangirls were gone as I checked to make sure nobody was here. Good, a random girl I shall be.

I then saw Zero going a different way than where we came from in the first place. I gasp. "Hey, wait up!" I call after him as I began to run. He glanced back at me, and then turned his head forward. Still walking like the cool guy he was.

I shake my head and speed up my pace. I felt my hair smack against my face as it got in my eyes and mouth. Eww…I think I swallowed some…

I had finally caught up with the silver-haired male. He acted like I wasn't even there I stepped to his pace. It was kinda soothing to not have noise. Nah, I'm talking gibberish again. It's boring.

"Zero…Why are you acting like an emo?" Well, I wanted to ask this for my friend Brittany at home. She always asked me why Zero acted so…emo-ish? Not that I have a problem with emos out there, no offense to you guys who are. I don't know. I always shrugged it off. Zero didn't seem emo to me, but she always pulled this question out whenever she read the manga or watched the anime.

He turned to me with his brows furrowed in confusion. Huh, I guess he doesn't know why either. "What?" he asked with annoyance.

I shrug like I do to Brittany. "Nothing, just asking the random."

He rolled his eyes at me, a small smirk forming at his lips. I grin. "Say, how well do you know me?" I wanted to know. Does he know that I secretly like a lot of anime guys? Does he know that I have a hidden stash of manga under my bed? Does he know that Mitsuki caught me red handed when she saw me eating her last cupcake?

"What? That you're a random girl who's hyper, crazy, yet can be a fun person at the same time?" he chuckled out and closed his eyes. Zero tilted his head back with a sigh.

I nod. So, he does know a lot about me. Good. Now I know that these people are stalkers. "Oh. You got it right…"

"Yeah…"

And then cue the awkward silence. I could hear a cricket chirping away. I always hated awkward silences…They were always so…awkward. I felt myself shift uncomfortably from his gaze on the side of my head.

I turned. I caught his stare. Zero quickly turned his head back forward, acting like I didn't see a thing.

We were walking down this hall, and I had just realized because I actually took the time to look around. I then saw Zero halt from the corner of my eye. I halted as well. I curiously glanced over his shoulder on my toes to see him standing before a door.

I watched as he laid his hand on the knob, turning it slowly until a click was heard. He looked back at me and I quickly went back on my feet. I looked the other way and whistled a small tune I learned in Spanish class.

He then opened the door, blinding me with light as I turned. Ah! I shield my eyes. I heard a laugh come out of his throat. Not funny Zero!

"My eyes!" But then soon the burning light died down as I rubbed my eyes and blinked repeatedly until I was used to such lighting. Even the sun could not compare to how blinded I was by this.

I saw that Zero had already walked on in, and was glancing back at me to see if I was coming. I nodded and ran on in. I heard him shut the door behind me as I looked around. Wow. It looked just like Kaien Cross's place. Wait…Kaien Cross? Don't tell me…

I then looked to the chair and sure enough, I saw the guy that always made me laugh and love him all the same. I squeal out and run over to him. I pounced in the air and glomped him into a death hug.

"Whoa!" I heard him say as we both fell back in his chair. I giggle out as I grinned down at him. I just love him! Like he was a second father to me, or a brother…Well, you get it.

He smiled at me as he fixed his glasses from the fall. He gave me a slight hug back before pulling away. "What was that all about?" he asked with happiness as we both stood. I allowed him to place his chair back up. Yes, allowed. Otherwise I would've stayed on the ground and continue to hug the guy to death.

"Nothing. I just felt like glomping you today." I say with a shrug. I'm happy as well.

Zero sighed and shook his head at us. I turned to him and stick my tongue out. Zero rolled his eyes at that and playfully glared back at me. Well, people can have fun when they wanna. It's just that Zero actually played along. Which is so cool. I've gotta remember to tell that to Mitsuki, whenever I get home…

Headmaster Cross then sat back down in his chair, with that cheery mood boosted up from my 'love glomp'. Yes, I name my glomps. Love glomps are for people I love, you know, like a family. I also have an angry glomp or playful glomp. They're awesome and unique in their own way mind you. But, back to Headmaster.

"You know…" Zero began as he walked over to Headmaster's desk. His happy mood now gone as he glared with seriousness. "I don't get it."

Don't get what? I don't get a lot of things, but I also don't get what Zero doesn't get. I watched and listen in the background.

Zero then slammed his fist down onto the desk. I felt an earthquake underneath my feet as he did so. Wow, he's strong. Or I am exaggerating.

"Is our role guarding celebrities as they come out of their dorm…Headmaster!"

Headmaster then lifted up the cup he had on his desk. I didn't even know that he had it. Cool.

"You have such a hard time, evening after evening."

"If you understand how hard the job is, put more students on the Disciplinary Committee. She's useless! And random!"

"Hey! I resent that!" I shout back and raise my fist at him angrily. I glare a bit as well. There was no call for that, even it what he said was true about the random part, but not the useless part! I can be helpful…somehow…

"That's not possible." Headmaster said as he closed his eyes and took a sip of his…I guess it's tea? And why is that not possible? I'm pretty sure it's possible if I'm the one in the Disciplinary Committee. Oh, I just called myself out.

I pout and lower my fist. It's not fair that he's kinda right. Oh well, I can't be right when it's one way or another. Like any other random girl.

I then glance back up hear the speech that I've read so many times in the manga. Yet, I'm happy to say that I would rather watch it and be in the same room as he said it, than reading it and not being in the same room.

_Cliffy…_

**Sorry for yet another cliffhanger. I was just so glad to finally right another chapter to this! ^^ Thank you so much for giving me 16 reviews in total! I wasn't expecting that. **

**Though there was one review that thought this was just a crack fic. Well, it isn't. But thanks for others who loved it. Much appreciated. ^^ I hope that you like this new chapter. Read and review please. I love reading those lovely reviews you give to me. Oh and, Kimberley Francisca, thanks for saying that this story has potential, I really wanted to thank you for thinking that.**

**And like I promised, a kiss from Zero.**

**Zero: What?**

**Ayame: Pucker up! *shoves him into the review booth where the reviewers await to kiss him***

**Zero:Nooo! *and then he was heard no more*...  
><strong>

**Ayame: Lovely, anyways, R&R! Thanks! XP  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight nor any of its characters. I only own my ocs.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_I pout and lower my fist. It's not fair that he's kinda right. Oh well, I can't be right when it's one way or another. Like any other random girl._

_I then glance back up hear the speech that I've read so many times in the manga. Yet, I'm happy to say that I would rather watch it and be in the same room as he said it, than reading it and not being in the same room._

_Now, to be continued…._

"Guardians are crucial…So that the Day class and Night class can co-exist. I can only allow you two to do the job." Headmaster said, taking a few more sips before setting down his cup. He then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Well…there's a lot of chores, you have to stay up all night, people hate you, there's no reward…It's something no one wants to do."

What? There are lots of chores! I have to stay up all night! People hate me! And there's no reward! I didn't sign up for this! Where's Yuki when you need her? And wait a sec…he can only allow the two of us? But Yuki is part of the Disciplinary Committee as well…right?

I made sure not to pull any faces as I stood tall and had a poker face on.

"But…" I heard a but in there. Hee hee, he said but. "…If I let my adorable son and my beloved daughter do it, I don't have to _**grieve**_ over it."

Ah? Did he just say that I'm his beloved…daughter? My eyes begin to sparkle with joy. Whoo! I'm his daughter! Things are just too good to be true! I do a little cheer in my head.

Though, when I turned to Mr. Disciplinary Committee, a tick mark had appeared on his forehead. He glared at Headmaster and then decided to smash his fist on the desk once again, but this time, breaking it in half.

I jumped back with surprise. Whoa. How the heck can he do that! Is he like Sakura or something? You know, being able to use brute strength and break things. So cool.

"True, you've taken care of me! But I don't recall having become your adoptive son!" Zero then took his fist off the desk, without himself bleeding which I have no idea why he isn't bleeding, and then turned his head the other way.

I begin to sweat drop.

"Kiryu, you're too concerned with details. Don't worry so much." Headmaster said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Ayame…", Zero began as he turned to me. I heard my name so I turned to look back at him in the eye. "…You really are Headmaster Cross's adoptive daughter, so say something."

Eh? What am I supposed to say? Everyone has their own rights to vote? I then felt the stares of them both on me. I look down and begin to blush. Ugh! Stupid embarrassment. I don't like being the center of attention. Which brings me back, why did I do the talent show with Mitsuki? I hate being in front of millions of people. It's just…creepy…

"Ayame…" Someone whispered out. I look up from my daze to see Zero crossing his arms and raising a brow.

"Huh?" was all I could say. I didn't know what else to think! That's what he gets for pulling me out of my thoughts! Oh, now here comes the Zero glare that we all know and love.

"Say something!" he yelled down my ear. Oww…I rub it and turn to Headmaster who was patiently waiting for me to say something. At least he wasn't as impatient as Mr. Grumpy right next to me!

I begin to rub the back of my head sheepishly as I tried to remember what we were talking about. Uhh…Vampires? Maybe. Night Class? Yeah. Day class? Dunno.

"Uh…I dunno? Umm…they're doing…okay?" I close my eyes and flinch, awaiting for a smack to the face. I felt nothing. Eh? I opened my eyes back open to see Headmaster grinning away at me. So, I did do good?

He clapped his hands. "What a good child! Father is really happy!" he shouted out joyfully. Wow. I'm happy to help.

I tilt my head to the side and close my eyes, a huge grin forming at my lips. "Glad to help…" I sighed out.

"You are the only human that understands my pacifism, Ayame!" I am? I opened my eyes back up, and then turn to Zero. His glare had deepened. I quickly turn back to Headmaster.

He was crying with a blush on his face. Awe, how sweet. I made a man actually cry without hitting him in the private for being a perv. It happened on our first day of high school. This random guy walked up to me and Mitsuki and lifted up our skirts. I then used my ninja skills to kick him in the face and then where the sun doesn't shine. He was sure never to walk in our path ever again as he cried and ran.

Good times…Good times…

"Me…I want to put an end to the war between humans and vampires- A war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since ancient times! I want young vampires, with their natural intelligence and unfettered hearts, to become a bridge between the two species!"

Man, I almost forgot how long this speech was. Even I couldn't keep up with it when I read about it. So, I guess we're at the beginning of Vampire Knight.

I turn to Zero to see what he had to think, but then he began to walk off. "Hey!" I called after him while Headmaster continued to make a speech.

He glanced back at me and waved. "I'm going on patrol. Ayame, I'll leave the rest up to you." And then he opened the door, walked out into the hall, and then slammed it shut.

I pout. He didn't even give me a chance to say something. I lower my head and turn back to Headmaster.

Oh, yeah. Now is the time to ask where Yuki is at.

"Headmaster…"

He turned to me. "Yes?"

I begin to fiddle with my skirt as I bit my bottom lip. "Where…Where is Yuki at?"

He stared at me. His mouth slightly open but no words came out. I wonder if maybe…Yuki died or…she didn't even exist…

He looked down and pushed up his glasses. "Ayame…Who is…Yuki?"

"Huh? You don't know who she is?" Great, now my fears have came to life. And what's worse, I have no idea how I'm going to go back home. And…what will happen to me since Yuki is not here..?

He shook his head at me. "No, do you?"

Do I? Of course I do! "So, you don't know who Yuki is?"

He shook his head again. I then begin to freak out as I pull at my hair. "What! I replaced Yuki! How! Who? What? When? Where? Ah!"

"Calm down, Ayame. You must be delusional. You've been reading too many of Takuma's mangas, haven't you?"

I raise a brow and stopped my freaking out mode. I read his manga? Headmaster nods his head and rubs his chin.

"I guess you have. Well, please Ayame, don't think that you replaced anyone. Because you haven't."

"But…" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"No buts. I think it's time for you to go out on patrol." I look into his eyes. He seemed to be…saddened by what I was speaking of. And something tells me that he has been lying about not knowing of Yuki. I could also see something like that hidden.

Though, I said nothing and nodded my head. I walked on over to the window, and open it. I glance back at Headmaster to see him sighing sadly and shaking his head.

I look out the window and then at the ground. I gulp. Well, here goes nothing… I close my eyes and hop on out.

"AHHHHHHH!" Am I…dead? I peek out an eye and look around. Trees and bushes. I look down. My knees were on the ground, and it seemed that I had no broken bones.

Good. I began to stand while wiping off my clothes. So…Yuki doesn't exist…Yet she does…Headmaster Cross is not telling me something that he should tell me.

I wonder if Zero, and Kaname, and the rest of the Night class know anything about Yuki.

-X-

"Cross! Cross!" I heard someone shout down my ear. I turn my head and mutter something before going back to whatever I was doing with my eyes closed.

They sighed and then I heard something about me and Zero always sleeping during class time. Meh, whatever.

"Ayame…I think it's time for you to wake up." I heard Yori whisper. I open my eyes slowly, and allowed a yawn to come out of my throat. I begin to stretch a bit before resting my head back down while staring out into space.

She turned to me as I turned to her. "You're like a vampire…you know…by sleeping during the day and returning to the dorm early in the morning."

I nod at her. "Maybe I am…" I grin away as I said that. She smiled at me.

And then, I watched as everyone else began to get up from their seats and walk out of the room. Wow, class is over already? I haven't even learned anything, and, I didn't even know that we had class.

Yori began to get up, but I caught her arm. She stopped and turned to me with a questioning gaze. "Yori…", I began as I took deep breath and leaned in closer to her, "Do you know who Yuki is?"

Her eyes widen a bit by the question. I can't tell if that's a good thing, or a bad thing? She shook her head. "No…Actually…I don't recall ever meeting Yuki, but you always brought her up…I suppose you thought I knew her as well…"

I nod my head and let go of her arm, allowing her to go where she usually goes. I turn back to Zero to see him glaring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"You know what. Why do you always bring up 'Yuki'? We have no idea who you're speaking of, yet you ask every single one of us. It makes some of us think you're crazy and weird." he said, and then stood up and walked away. He left me behind to think about what he said.

I sat back in my seat. I always brought up Yuki…yet nobody knows who she was…Something fishy is going on…And I'll have to turn to the next guy I know who would know her…Kaname Kuran.

-X-

I was standing on a building with Zero as I looked over at the window. Kaname was shown to be standing there. I said nothing as I stared at him. It was night time by now, and of course, Zero was probably wondering why I wasn't chatting away with random things to say.

I guess it's mainly my own cause since I'm trying to find out if Yuki existed…or if she was my imaginary friend.

"So, how's he doing tonight…Your hero Kaname?" Zero asked, breaking the silence that was between us. I turn to him and sigh.

"Zero, I told you, Kaname is not my hero."

I saw him shake his head, his hands still shoved in his pockets. You know, since I replaced Yuki…Maybe…there could be a chance for me to be with…someone…

I like all the guys in the Night class that come out with Kaname everyday…and I also like Zero. Maybe…I can be with one of them…

"Don't lie to yourself…Ayame. You used to tell me all the time about how Kaname saved you…and how he was brave…"

Oh, I guess I really did think he was a hero. I shrug. "Oh, then I guess I just…forgot."

"Yeah…And the Headmaster…" I saw Zero lower his head as he looked at the ground. "Talks about the Night class…like they're good vampires who support his pacifism…But I don't trust them. I won't let my guard down."

He turned to me with a determined look in his eyes. I wish I could be as brave as Zero. I'm random, but I can't be random while being brave. Otherwise I'll get killed in the end.

"So, you're basically telling me that you'll end up killing them all." I say bluntly with a raised eyebrow. I bit my lip with my arms crossed.

He nodded at me while also being shocked that I knew. "Yeah…" He then turned around and began to walk away from me again. "I'll patrol inside."

"Zero…" I whisper out. Gosh, now he has me feeling sorry for him. I remembered that a pureblood was the one that killed his family, well, besides Ichiru.

I shake my head and sighed angrily. "Ugh…I'm so stupid. I'm supposed to be clueless." I look around to see if I see anything unusual going on. Well, nothing besides two Day class girls being up and about.

I look around yet again until I paused. Wait, did I just say, Day class girls? Oh, no!

I quickly look around to see if I can use anything to help me get down from this height. A tree branch. Aha! I jump. Grab and swing on the branch. And then land on my feet as the Day girls looked at me with shock.

Yeah, I'm shocked as well. I didn't even think that I could pull off that stunt back there.

"Names and numbers ladies! Names and numbers!" I remember most of what happened here. Well, the conversation, not what had happened.

"It's dangerous out here! Go back to your dorms! You know better than to come out here at night!" I shouted.

They both began to blush and stare up at me. "We came to take pictures of the Night class. A few minutes shouldn't matter."

I glance down to see blood on one of the girl's knees. Oh, now this isn't good!

I then hurriedly went over to their sides and got them both to stand. I tried to push them away from here as fast as I can. Well, that and I was getting a little tired since I'm really not used to staying up every night. I at least slept in early back at home two or three times a week.

"We need to move faster! You have to get back to your dorm now!"

"Huh?" They both look back at me with questioning gazes as I continued to push them on forward ahead of me. Man, if only Mitsuki could see what a hard working person I am now. Trying to save two lives from a vampire. Who would've thought? Not me.

"Hurry!" But then I knew that it was too late. I felt two presences behind us. I then remembered that I took Yuki's weapon with me, since she wasn't here to claim it. I pulled it out of my pocket and swung at my target from behind me.

"Scary…The Headmaster has trained you well." I gasp silently in shock. It was both Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido! Wow! I never would've thought to meet them in a situation like this. Wait, this is a bad situation. Dang it.

I glare at them. I heard the girls repeat what I just thought though they sounded more excited than me. Ha ha! They don't know that I've seen these guys more times than they have! Suckers.

Kain lets go of Artemis Rod, thank goodness I remembered the name, and Aido took his place as he grabbed it instead.

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood…How mean, Ayame. We just happened to drop by…Ah..." He began sniffing the air as he closed his eyes. Man, Aido is starting to make me think that he's a dog.

"…Such a nice smell…" He then opened his eyes and looked at us. "Oh. It's your blood."

I held Artemis Rod as Aido continued to have a tightened grip on it as well. "Aido! Don't think about touching them! Or I'll...I'll slap you in the face if you do!" That was the only thing I could think of when I remember the old lady and her purse. And she could slap hard with that purse as well, too.

"Did you fall?" He didn't even glance at the girls as he looked at me dead in the eye. I felt his hand on my hand as he stepped towards me. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Eh? I don't recall falling…or did I?

"That nice smell…is your blood…Ayame." What! My eyes widen when I saw him lift up my hand to show me clear as day that there was indeed blood covering up my hand. Eww…I don't see how vampires love that stuff.

I look up at him fearfully. Is this how I'm going to die? Death by having my blood sucked out until I'm nothing like a shriveled raisin? Ah! It's too horrifying to think! Yet, I'm still imagining it happening as well. And, the only good thing is that it's a hot guy drinking my blood. That's good, right?

"Heh heh…Thanks? I guess." I mutter the last part under my breath as I felt a blush spread on my cheeks. I watched as Aido leaned down and sniffed my hand some more.

"I'm really…very…tempted." he said and then leaned more into my blood. His fangs pierced my skin. Ah! So that's what it feels like to be bitten by a vampire. I'll be sure to tell that to Mitsuki as well...

I heard the girls screaming out in fright. Yep, I would be scared too if I just found out that the Night class were vampires. Yet, it wouldn't be as shocking since, you know, they're all beautiful in the first place.

Aido had already let go of Artemis Rod as I did as well. He pulled me to his chest. My blush deepened more than possible. I felt his tongue lick my hand as he pulled away. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I want more…" Aido whispered in my ear. "May I partake from your neck?" I gasp again. This is so sudden! I can't just let a guy have me! Think Ayame! Think! Wait, do vampire guys have the same weakness as human guys?

I shrug and lift my leg up. Aido didn't even notice until it was too late. He then withered on the ground in agony as he held onto his crotch. Yep. Same weakness.

I grin triumphantly. I heard Akatsuki laugh in the background. "Man, who would've guessed that you would pull that card out?"

I tilt my head to the side and stared down at Aido with big, glossy eyes. "What? I thought he was going to take me away to a place I don't wanna go." I say innocently.

That made Akatsuki laugh even harder. I feel good and bad. Good because I actually made someone like Akatsuki Kain laugh. And bad because I think that I had now made Aido not being able to have babies with a girl.

Aido squinted an eye open as he struggled to get up. He was breathing heavily and he glared up at me. "Why…did…you…do…that?" he hissed out.

I shrug yet again. "I was scared for my life." Speaking of life, here comes the savior, Zero!

He came with his Blood Rose out, though he did look shocked. Why, you ask? Because one, he looked down to see Aido in pain while holding on to his baby maker. Two, Akatsuki Kain was laughing in the background. And three…I was standing up and grinning away as I put Artemis back in my pocket for safe keeping.

He put away Bloody Rose and walked on over to me with his jaw dropped. He pointed to Aido, then to Kain, and then to me. I nodded and laughed at his face. He looked so confused!

He then pulled himself together and stood tall again. "Oh, then I'm not even going to ask what had happened."

I nod and then noticed Kaname coming our way. I wave and grin.

Kaname stopped and looked down at Aido with a raised eyebrow. Poor Aido. He was in pain while biting his lip, trying to stop himself from crying over his broken baby maker, and he looked all innocent in one go. How wonderful can things get from here?

He then looked over at Kain, noticing that the usually cool and calm collected male was actually laughing a genuine laugh and was letting himself be out of character.

Kaname shook his head and turned to both me and Zero. "I am not going to ask, seeing that you both have taken care of things from here."

Kaname then reached down and lifted Aido back to his feet. Aido looked to not be in pain anymore, minus the tears that threatened to come out anytime from his glossy eyes. "I will take care of this fool and wait for the Headmaster's instructions. Is that acceptable…Kiryu?" He turned to Zero, looking for an answer.

I turn to Zero as well. Zero looked at Kaname to me. He then sighed and looked down. "…Take him away, Kuran."

"Kain." He didn't even glance Kain's way as Kain pointed at himself in question.

"Me?" I begin to laugh silently in my head. That's why I always loved Akatsuki Kain! He was funny in his own way! He looked all innocent as well.

"Why didn't you stop Aido? You're also to blame." Poor Kain, he didn't even know that he was to blame as well. I feel sorry for the guy.

Kaname then turned his gaze on me. "Ayame…What should be done about the memories of the two who've fainted? You'll take care of it?"

I nod my head. "Yeah, I guess I will." I glance on over at the girls who fainted. Poor fangirls. They deserved it, yet didn't deserve it. This teaches them a lesson for being fangirls of vampires.

"All right then…I ask you to take care of the rest." Kaname said as he began to turn. "I'm sorry we scared you…Ayame." He gave me a saddened look.

I shake my head and wave my hands around. "No no no! Nothing scared me at all! I was just…frozen. Or, well, I couldn't move my weapon from an inhuman grip. But, I'm a-okay now!"

Kaname nodded at me, happy to know that I was fine as he smiled a small smile. He then turned and walked on off with Kain and Aido ahead of him.

I blush a bit from the attention I was given. Wow. I never would've thought that more people cared about me now that I'm in this world. Speaking of which... Am I in the anime, or the manga? Cause from the looks of things, I'm obviously stating that I'm in the manga. Cool!

I then felt my arm being grabbed by someone. I tossed my head to the source and saw that it was Zero. He frowned and gave me a dead look as he took off his tie from his neck. He then began to wrap it on the hand that Aido had been…ahem…doing some business to.

Zero then tied the finishing touches into a knot with his teeth. How lovely. He let go of my hand as I let it drop to my side. He began to turn and walked away from me. I stared off after him once again. Geez…How many times is he going to walk away from me?

"Zero…" I call out after him. He paused a bit and glanced back at me. "We're leaving. Get those two quickly. This place…The smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick. That they are attracted to this smell…Is proof that they are beasts."

I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Zero is right and wrong. Right because vampire are beasts, kinda like werewolves which for some reason aren't in Vampire Knight since they both are mortal enemies. And he was wrong because not all vampires are bad. There could be at least a few who are good and want to be co-existing with humans.

And well, I guess this is just my beginning in Vampire knight. Who knows? Maybe if I do end up living here, I can make a few changes, even though I have with Aido's crotch for example, and see who can fall for me as I fall for them.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: So, yeah. Oh, and now that I got this chapter, I will also be taking a vote!**

**Ayame: Yay! A vote!**

**Yachiru: Yeah, a vote. Who do you think should be with Ayame?**

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-1  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-0**

**AidoxAyame-0**

**KainxAyame-0**

**ShikixAyame-0**

**TakumaxAyame-0**

**Zero: Yeah, just choose who you want Ayame to be with in your review. We will tally them all up.**

**Yachiru: And I already had a vote from my friend who told me to pair Ayame up with that person.**

**Ayame: Cool! Anyways, Yachiru does not own anything that I mention, you know, like songs, games, movies, ect, etc. She only owns her ocs.**

**Yachiru: Yep. ^^ Read and Review and Vote now! XP**_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_Zero…" I call out after him. He paused a bit and glanced back at me. "We're leaving. Get those two quickly. This place…The smell of blood is all over here. I feel sick. That they are attracted to this smell…Is proof that they are beasts."_

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Zero is right and wrong. Right because vampire are beasts, kinda like werewolves which for some reason aren't in Vampire Knight since they both are mortal enemies. And he was wrong because not all vampires are bad. There could be at least a few who are good and want to be co-existing with humans._

_And well, I guess this is just my beginning in Vampire knight. Who knows? Maybe if I do end up living here, I can make a few changes, even though I have with Aido's crotch for example, and see who can fall for me as I fall for them._

_Now, to be continued…_

Before getting some rest last night-er well morning-, the craziest thing happened in the bathroom. And you will NOT believe me. Seriously, you couldn't because you weren't there.

Wait, I have a way to show you-er tell you-I'll pull up a flashback! Yay! Flashback!

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>I was in the bathroom, of course, and I was blow drying my hair. Since I don't want bad hair, I decided to blow dry it, though I could've brushed it. But, what's the fun in that?<p>

I stare in the mirror. I look the same. Talk the same. And I am the same. So, what really changed about me? I then heard the door open from behind me.

"Eh?" I scrunch my face up and turn around. I didn't know who came in nor what they wanted, but I wasn't going to let them enter without me having a say.

I flung-yes flung- my hair blow dryer at the exact moment the person came in. And guess what? Yesh, I found out that my rapist was actually Zero.

His eyes widen when he saw the electronic coming straight for his face. He ducked quickly and I watched as it hit the wall from behind him. And guess what happened next?

Come on, guess! Okay, fine, don't guess. My blow dryer smacked dead to the ground. Both me and Zero stared with wide eyes as a spark came of it. He takes a step into the bathroom.

I was about to walk on over and get it, but…it EXPLODED! Yes! My blow dryer exploded! What the flip!

And then, the floor began to catch on fire! A small sprouting flame that swayed to the beat. I begin to panic as I realized I had no idea what to do in this situation.

Zero sighed angrily and walked on over to the sink and poured water into a small plastic cup. He then turned off the flowing water and walked on over to the flame. He tilted the cup, and I watched with amazement as the flame died right then and there.

Wow. My eyes begin to sparkle. Zero then entered back into the bathroom like nothing happened after he threw the cup away.

My wonder and amazement then died when I soon realized that I had no blow dryer anymore. I pout sadly.

Zero snorted at me. "Serves you right." He hissed out and began to take off his clothes. Well, his shirt, but it's still the same thing.

I wave my hands around. "What? What did I do!" I screech out. I was close to screeching like a fan girl, but at least it wasn't for the reason that a _**guy**_- cough, cough. Zero-was changing in front of _**me**_.

"You tried to knock me out with that." He pointed at the rubble and tiny pieces of what was left of my precious electronic. Awe. I pout once again and lowered my head.

"Nuh uh! I thought you were a rapist!" I countered and waved a finger. He turned to glance at me and glared. "You thought I was a _**what**_?" He gritted out.

I shrink back and begin to laugh nervously. I then look the other way, facing away from zero and begin to whistle to myself. That was close. I sweat drop. Zero would've tried to run around and kill me with Bloody Rose.

Wait, let me picture that for a sec.

"_Hey, Zero!" I chirp out and skid in front of him. _

_He glances at me as he crosses his arms. We watched as the Night Class walk by with no fan girls around for some odd reason. Kaname glanced my way and smiled._

_Ruka glared at me for some unknown reason. Ichijo waved at me. Shiki and Rima glanced at me unemotionally. Kain smirked a bit and nudged Aido. Aido turned and Kain pointed at me, whispering something in his ear._

_Aido then turned away and pouted. _

_I look over at Zero and then we both appeared in the bathroom that we're in now. _

"_You tried to knock me out with that." He pointed at the rubble and tiny pieces of what was left of my precious electronic. Awe. I pout once again and lowered my head. I guess I like repeating what had happened._

"_Nuh uh! I thought you were a rapist!" I countered and waved a finger. He turned to glance at me and glared. "You thought I was a __**what**__?" He gritted out._

_Me, not knowing any better, decided to repeat what I had just said. "Hello! Are you deaf? I said, I thought you were a rapist!"_

_Zero's eyes then turned all demonic as he quickly pulled out Bloody Rose and aimed at my head. I was too slow as I had finally realized that he had aimed his weapon at me. He pulled the trigger and then….__**Bam!**_

"Ah!" I open my eyes after the death I thought had happened to me. I knew his weapon was meant for vampires, but, I always thought he could still hurt me with Bloody Rose.

Zero raised a brow and turned my way. I turn to him as well. My face must've looked horror-struck with my eyes wide, jaw dropped, and a fearful glimmer shining in my onyx orbs.

"Ayame…?" He asked out and walked on over to me. He was still topless like I had left him from the thought if I repeated what I said and he killed me.

I stood where I was as I sighed out in relief. It was almost like it was real. Scary. I shiver and then rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Ha ha. I'm okay now."

He still walked on over. I looked slightly puzzled as he advanced towards me. A brow raised and my mouth slightly gaping, Zero stopped in front of my face.

He then leaned towards me and I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what would happen next! It would ruin the surprise. If there is one.

I heard sniffing next to me. I peek an eye out to see Zero's eyes closed as he sniffed me. He reminded me so much of Aido when he sniffed my hand. Don't tell me that Zero has the nose of a dog as well.

He then opened his eyes and leaned back. "Eh?" I opened my eyes fully and looked at him, still puzzled. Zero looked bored as he stared at me.

"The smell of blood is gone." He said bluntly. I back up from him a little bit. He sweat drops.

"Umm…I know that. Sheesh, do you have super smell or something?" I mutter at the last part and glance down at my hand.

He shrugged and turned the other way. It's funny, I caught a glance of hidden sadness in his lavender orbs. He does have amazing eyes. But then again, so do many other characters in Vampire Knight.

"But…" Zero looked at me and I grin… "I'll still accept you for who you are, no matter what you are Zero. Even if you were a dog."

His eyes widen as he looked taken aback by my words. I shrug with a grin still pasted on my lips. I said it like I mean it. I'm not that stupid. I remember what Zero is now, it's just that I forgot when he gets out of control. Now that, will be a pain in my butt.

His eyes went back to normal, with a hint of sadness. He then turned his back on me-yet again- and walked on off out of the bathroom. But not before I heard him mumble 'Ayame…thanks…'

I nodded my head and put my hands on my hips. I glance back down at my hand and then where Zero last stood. I look around to make sure nobody was looking, and lifted my hand up to take a quick sniff.

Hmm…Zero was right. I don't smell blood either. That and…I saw that he left the door open. But, I also saw my destroyed electronic still left the way it was. Obliterated. I pout and cross my arms and bit my bottom lip.

My precious…and favorite…blow dryer…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>And now that the flash back is over…<p>

"Attention fangirls! I repeat! Attention fangirls!" I holler out as I stood on the wall. They did not turn nor stop what they were doing as they screamed out and 'kyah kyah,' like they normally do. I pout at them. They are always no fun.

I reach into my skirt pocket and pull out my-Yuki's- trusty whistle! I just adore it. Mainly because I have the power to be louder than a screaming crowd.

I held it to my lips and decided to give the fangirls a chance of redemption. Yes, if they turn to face me, I won't blow Crimson Silver. Yes, I named my own whistle and no, you can't have it nor the name. Or you'll have to go through me and Crimson Silver!

But if they don't turn…heh heh, let's just say it won't be my ears bleeding this time. And it won't be Zero screaming down my ear either.

And indeed like I had predicted with my awesomeness, fangirls are bad at turning and paying attention. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I then opened my eyes-with a determined look- and blew. And since I blew on the whistle, I should've taken a second thought as I glanced down to see one of the girls loosing their balance.

I gasped. I put away Crimson Silver and ran across the wall and held out my hand. I may or not be able to catch her, but at least I tried. Right?

Too late. I came a few seconds short as she fell backwards. I could even hear the dramatic music in the background. Sweet. Oh, dang it. I forgot, this isn't the right time to say that.

I stare down at her as she flailed her arms around and fell back in slow motion. Well, slow motion can help someone catch a person, though, I'm too lazy to jump down to my death.

And…I saw…Zero. He had caught the almost a goner fangirl. I cheer him on. "Whoop! That's a good Zero!" He glanced at me and glared while sweat dropping. He most likely didn't like to rooted for. Fine, Mr. Disciplinary.

I turn the other way and bit my lower lip. I could hear Zero telling them off as I watched from the corner of my eye that the girls began to leave.

I turn around fully and Zero glances up at me. I glance down and my eyes widen. How the heck did I get up here in the first place! I look around frantically as Zero just watched with his sweat drop getting bigger and bigger.

I ran back and forth trying to find a way to get down. I heard a sigh and I paused in mid-run. Zero shook his head and held out his arms. I raise a brow.

He sighed angrily and glared up at me. "Well, what are you waiting for! Jump down and I'll catch you!" He shouted up at me.

I look to see that he was right. I nodded my head and take a deep breath. I just hate jumping from high places because I know I might die or live. And knowing me, I'll die if I slip even once.

I step back a bit as Zero impatiently held out his arms. I then ran forward and jumped. I wish I knew how to flip as I felt the wind brush past my face. My hair flailing around. I close my eyes and held my knees to my chest.

I then felt two strong arms catch me as I realized that I was not falling anymore. "Am I…dead?" Yeah, I like to ask this question **a lot.**

"Probably." I heard someone mutter sarcastically and then shift me around in their arms. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Zero rolling his eyes as I stared.

I touched my face to make sure I wasn't dead like Zero said. I wasn't. Yipee!

I quickly scramble out of his arms and land on the ground. I then began jumping up and down with my hyper-ish-ness still in check. Zero sweat drops and shakes his head as he begins to walk away.

"Dumb ass." I heard him whisper. "Hey!" I call back and ran after him and stopped my happy jumping.

-X-

"So today is St Xocolatl's Day. The whole school is very excited about it. Something may happen that will reveal the Night Class's secret. Please be on your guard more than usual…", Headmaster paused as he looked to both our faces. "…school guardians!"

I nod my head and salute him. Zero turned his head away and sighed with annoyed look. He muttered out, "You could just cancel the event…"

I look down at Headmaster's desk and notice that he had gotten it fixed up after Sakura's-I mean Zero's- brute strength fist. It looked nice actually, maybe a little patchy, but meh, it's his desk after all.

The Headmaster then leaned forward and shook his head. His fingers still entangled with one another as he closed them together. "If I do that, Kiryu, there will be a riot. It's an event to let off steam."

I nod my head in agreement.

Headmaster then began to shrug as I saw a blush tint his cheeks. He just looks so adorable that I could just glomp him with my love glomp right now.

"It's because our vampire boys are all so beautiful and excellent. Well…if they're our allies, then they're a great resource to us." Headmaster finished off and saw Zero give him a death look. He sweat dropped at the silver-headed male.

I did as well and cupped a hand over my mouth and whispered, loudly, "Do not flatter the truth in front of me! Even if all the vampire boys are beautiful…Is what Zero said."

Zero turned to me and gave me the same look. I sweat drop and held my hands up in defense. I then look the other way and muttered under my breath, "Sheesh, the guy never likes to admit the truth."

I felt the atmosphere in the room darken even more. I clamp a hand over my mouth and squeaked when Zero had this demonic aura around him.

Headmaster Cross's sweat drop had gotten larger than before as he turned his head the other way. "I see what you mean…Ayame."

Let me skip past this little speech that you all heard before-er read, whatever-.

I held out a little box that was in the shape of a heart. I pointed it towards Headmaster as he was in a daze. "Here…Father! I have a St…Xocolatl's Day gift for you!"

He turned to me and pointed at himself and I nodded. He then ran over to me and smiled happily while taking my gift. He turned away from me and and opened the box.

I heard a girlie squeal come out of his mouth as he grinned brightly and turned around to face me with sparkling eyes. He then danced around as I saw stars float around him along with big pink hearts.

He began to cry as his eyes shined. I didn't know whether to dance with him, or to sweat drop in the background with Zero.

"Thank you sooooo much Ayame! You're such a kind hearted girl that I raised! Daddy loves you as well!" He chirped out happily and continued to dance.

I grin. Oh, you guys are probably wondering what was in the box. Well, I actually remembered that me and Mitsuki knew how to make chocolate when we were little. So, when I was alone, and told nobody, I made a batch of chocolates into a shape of hearts.

I then turned to Zero who turned to me. I stare at him as he stared at me. I then shrug with a grin. I had forgotten to bring Zero's special present. Oh well, I'll give it to him later.

His brow raised. "What? No coupon this year?" I shake my head and reach out to grab his hand. He didn't complain as I began to pull him along and leave Headmaster Cross to his happy dance.

We exited out of the office and back into the new world. Ha ha, just kidding. We were already outside as I continued to hold onto his hand.

Though I felt a little burn on the back of my neck. I glance at Zero to see him staring at something which was behind my back. I was about to ask what it was, but then I felt him rip my grasp away from his hand.

He then held his hand to his face as he grimaced. A painful look. My eyes sadden a bit. "I'm sorry Zero…" I whisper out.

He pulled his hand off his face and turned his head the other way. Zero shook his head. "No, it's okay."

After the awkward silence, me and Zero had made it to class and sat in our normal seats. Me next to Yori, and Zero to…wherever.

My eyes begin to droop and I yawned out. Funny how as soon as you sit down, like me, you begin to feel tired. Hmm…wonder why.

And that's when everything went black as I fell face flat on the desk. A funny dream with everyone in the Night Class and Zero along with Headmaster Cross, and Mitsuki, and Yori.

Ah, good dreams. I then felt a nudge at my arm. I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at the person. Yori smiled at me slightly. I smile back and lift my head up slowly with a small cat-like-yawn.

"Mmm…Do we have one more class and we're done?" I yawn out, still feeling tired.

Yori nodded at me and looked around. "Looks like everyone is excited."

I look around as well when I saw everyone discussing on who they were giving chocolates to. It's obvious who they were giving them to.

I then glance at Yori and blurted out, "Are you going to give chocolates to anyone?"

She turned to me surprised by the question. "Oh, well, no, not particularly." She sighed out and closed her eyes.

I was curious. My eyebrows were raised as I stared at her with awe. I leaned forward with interest. "What about the Night Class?"

She shook her head and smiled. "I…would prefer someone from the Day Class."

Awe. So sweet. I couldn't help but let a grin slip on my lips. She was just so…thoughtful! None of these fangirls would take the time to look at the Day Class guys…But then again…I never did as well…Weird.

"What about you Ayame?" She asked back. I allowed a blush creep up on my cheeks. "Uh…uh…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, if you do, who are you giving it to? And by the way, somebody behind us is glaring at you."

I sweat drop and glance back to see death written all over Zero's face as he glared at me. A tick mark appeared on his forehead as he scowled. "You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee… " He gritted through his teeth.

"Eh?" Both Yori and Zero sweat drop at me and my genius reply back.

-X-

And now we are at twilight.

I begin to blow my whistle. My face turned red as I did so. "Attention Please!", I called out as I took the whistle away from my lips. "Line up! Don't come out of the gates yet!"

I then glanced back to see the Night Class who are already up and about. I watched as Aido looked so excited.

"Wow! Everyone is really into it this year! This should be fun!" He said happily.

"I'm tired." I head Shiki whisper out.

Kain began to yawn. "Ah…I'm sleepy…"

"I'm really awake now!" Ichijo chirped out.

Zero glanced back at them as well…I pointed my finger at them and grinned. I've always wanted to say this!

"As of now, you should know the rules of how this event works! So…Night Class! Please stand in front of your gate…and receive as many chocolates as you can from the girls! Thank you, and good night!" I finished, and pumped my fist into the air.

I then walked up to the Night Class as they watched me with interest. I quickly reach into my pocket and pull out a few boxes.

"Um…I hope you guys will accept my presents!" I walk up to Shiki first as he stared at me. I hold out a nicely wrapped pocky present. It was good pocky. He reached out-hesitantly-and took my offer. I heard him mutter a 'Thanks' and then he turned away.

I grin and bow. I turn to Ichijo who looked happy to see me. "Hey, Ayame. So, you must have something for me as well?"

I nod and hold out a box of chocolates. He gladly took them and smiled.

I turn to Aido as he continued to look excited. I toss him my box and he caught it. He took a whiff and his eyes shined with delight. Well, I'm glad that he wasn't as mad as he was when I kicked him in the junk.

Kain watched as I moved towards him. He sighed and held out his hand with a small smirk. My grin widened and I handed him his chocolates. He glanced at it and nodded at me with acceptance.

I handed Rima and Ruka one as they both sweat dropped at me.

And as the Night Class guys moved on out, I had to quickly stop the shoving and excited girls as they tried to escape from behind the gates.

I squint an eye as I felt someone elbow me in the side. Oww…That's gonna be sore for a week.

I then saw Kaname walk past me and I sighed sadly. I had forgotten to give Kaname his gift. I'm now saddened.

And then the most wonderful thing happened... The fangirls pushed me to the ground. I heard a thump and opened my eyes-which I didn't know that I closed-and saw that my box for Kaname had dropped.

I watch in horror as feet were about to step on it. But then my savior came and picked it up. I glance up and notice that it was…Zero!

"Kuran!" Zero shouted as he tossed my box. Ah! He needs to be careful with it! The box is special, like the other ones.

Kaname caught it and then pulled it to his chest. He looked at me and smiled.

"You forgot something." Zero said, glancing down at me. I looked at him for sec, and then quickly got back up to my feet and rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Eh? I-I uh…" was all I could say. I blushed and began to look the other way.

"I'll take this with me. Thank you…Ayame…"

I nodded dumbly and watched as he began to walk away with Seiren. Ah, I'll remember to give her something the next time we meet. That, I promise you.

"Why Zero! Why!" I pout out and give him a one good punch on the arm as I turned to him. He rubbed his arm and glared at me slightly.

"Hey, I was getting irritated watching you prancing around handing out chocolates to the other Night Class students and not him. Why didn't you give it to him! And Hey! That hurts!" I saw a small blush appear on his cheeks.

I sigh and look down. "I…I guess I didn't want to annoy him."

"Idiot." Zero muttered under his breath. He shook his head at me and sighed.

I look the other way in shame. Though, I was happy to give out my other chocolates. I felt someone stare at the back of my head, so I turned. All the Night Class guys-meaning Ichijo, Aido, Kain, and Shiki- were all looking my way every now and then.

I raise a brow, but waved anyways. Ichijo waved back while the other guys turned their heads back to the screaming fangirls.

Hmm…I wonder what was all on their minds? Meh. Whatever. "Hey Zero-" I turn to see if he was still next to me, the guy was nowhere! Son of a biscuit! He bailed on me! Ah!

I stomp my foot on the ground childishly and pout. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see…Kain?

He looked the other way and held something out in his hand. My eyes widen when I realize what it was. No way! No freakin' way! How did he know?

"Kain…How?" I was at loss for words.

I look back up to see a small tint of pink on his cheeks as he turned to look into my eyes. "Uh…I heard you say something about wanting a necklace with a pendant shaped like fangs. So, I went out and got this for you. Well, me and the Night Class guys. We all wanted to give you something…Since you always get us…stuff."

I blush and grin. So nice. And I mean…NICE. Nobody has given me such a nice gift as this! The necklace was silver and sparkled. My eyes shined with delight as I gently took the box out of his hands.

I held it to my chest and looked back up at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided eye contact. Looking cool and collected as always.

"Thank you SO MUCH!" I shout out happily and glomp him. He looked at me with surprise as we both fell back to the ground. I grinned as I was on top. Not like that, if you were thinking that. Only that I ended up on top as we fell.

He stared at me with wide eyes. I laugh at him. And then give him a quick hug before running to all the other Night Class guys and giving them hugs. Ichijo was the only one who happily took my hug.

Shiki kinda accepted it. Though, he didn't seem much for hugs.

Aido did accept it, though he tried to drink from my neck.

And well…yeah. My life is so…awesome here! I love the Night Class and their kindness. Along with Zero and the others of course. I then sighed happily as I began to put on the necklace. It then began to shine a little bright light, but went back to its normal color. Weird, I never knew that necklaces shined a bright light after you put them on…I shrug. It was from the Night Class guys after all.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: As some may be wondering, I am only doing this vote so when the time comes for Ayame to be with that person, I'll know because you guys had voted for it! And yes, I see that a lot of people adore Kaname. How sweet. Though, I like all of the Night Class guys, so I couldn't choose of who Ayame should be with. I wanted you, reviewers, to tell which pairing you thought would be best.  
><strong>

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-6  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-8**

**AidoxAyame-0**

**KainxAyame-2**

**ShikixAyame-1**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**KanamexAyamexZero-3**

**Ayame: Yes, and as you can see, we added a love triangle pairing. Some reviewers asked, and we allowed it. So, if you change your mind, and would like a different paring, feel free to do so. And uh...I hoped Yachiru had gotten the right numbers.**

** Yachiru: uh..yeah? Anyways, Aido has no love. I say, poor Aido. Though, I don't mind. It's what you reviewers would like. And right now, KanamexAyame is the lead pairing. But don't worry, fluff will go around for all the Night Class guys and Zero if you guys wanna change your mind on your pairing.**

**Zero: Yeah...So, anyways, Read and Review to tell us what you think so far!**

**Ayame: Mmmhmm...And I hope you liked this chapter! XP  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_And well…yeah. My life is so…awesome here! I love the Night Class and their kindness. Along with Zero and the others of course. I then sighed happily as I began to put on the necklace. It then began to shine a little bright light, but went back to its normal color. Weird, I never knew that necklaces shined a bright light after you put them on…I shrug. It was from the Night Class guys after all. _

_Now, to be continued…_

Okay, again, I have to show you guys a flashback. And yes, this one is important!

I'll give you a hint…Zero. There you go! Now, We're all set to see the flashback! You ready? Because I am!

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall, in my pj's which are Edward Elric vs. Roy Mustang from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, and noooo you cannot touch them. My pajammy's.<p>

And well, I was getting ready by freshening up for the night by taking a nice cool bath. I even brought my Bleach towel with Ichigo Kurosaki on it. Without his shirt on! Kyah! I'm such an anime/manga fangirl.

But I was also thinking back on the silver-haired lavender-eyed male we all know and love. For some odd reason…he left me to finish up the work. But I also got a present after his disappearance.

Hmm…I dunno what's going on right now since…Yuki didn't get something from the Night Class guys.

And yes, I've noticed a few changes…And I'm liking it. I begin to grin as I sighed happily and put my hand on Headmaster's doorknob.

I, of course, ignore the signs and open it up since I thought nobody was inside the room. Heh heh, or at least I thought so…

But guess what happens?…And if you guessed that it was Headmaster in the shower…You're dead wrong! Nah, you probably guessed Zero! And you're right!

You did guess Zero and not Headmaster, right?

Anyways, I stood there with my mouth gaping as he was sitting and leaning against the wall, all wet and stuff. Yeah, and I don't know what that 'stuff' was either.

Well, standing around and staring isn't going to help much…

"Hey! Zero! I finally found you!" I shouted out happily.

He didn't turn nor answer me back as I saw him looking down. His lavender orbs showed hidden sadness that he locked up inside him.

"Zero…" I whisper quietly and walk on over to him. He lowered his eyes some more as he continued to drip with water. I sigh and crouch down to his level.

"What's…wrong?" I ask. I wanted to know what he's been bottling up, though I can take a guess and probably get it right. But…it's best if he tells me because he'll know that he told me…And not have me blurt out things that I shouldn't know to him.

He didn't answer me. I frowned a bit and leaned forward, almost breathing on his face. I reach forward, and took the towel off his shoulders. He didn't look uncomfortable…so I decided that I myself will carry out the job by drying his hair.

I lay it gently on his head and began to rub it, along with cleaning up his chest as well. And as you can guess, I was blushing madly as I did so.

I sure hope he didn't see. Then Zero would think I'm a fangirl or something. Which I am. Soooo…guilty is charged.

I closed my eyes-with a blush on my cheeks-and grinned at him. "Well, I didn't want you to catch anything…otherwise you'll pass it on to me…Heh heh."

I then open my eyes and look around for his top. Now, where did he put it? Oh! It's right beside me! I'm such a baka. Yesh, I know what that means in Japanese as well. And I have to admit…I'm good at being a baka most of the time. Not all the time.

I picked up the top and wrapped it around Zero. Buttoning a few buttons before stopping to admire my handy work. Hmm…Dazzling.

I chuckle a bit and then reach out to touch Zero's hair. It was soft and smooth as I began to brush my fingers in his hair. He looked up a bit, making me jerk my hand back as a reaction to the touch.

Now…what to do…Aha! I remembered Zero's present!

I quickly reach into my pocket and pull out a small, silver heart shaped box. I look at him and grin as he looked at me with shock.

I opened the lid and pulled out a small heart shaped chocolate and I held it to his lips. I felt another blush coming!

"Here you go! Your very own chocolate box and, you're being fed by me for your try on my homemade chocolates!"

He parted his lips, allowing me to push the candy further into his mouth. He began chewing, having a thoughtful look on his face.

My grin widened even more than possible. "Hee hee. I wanted to make you something since…well…I made the other guys something! So, I hope you liked!" I began to turn away, but not before noticing a blush on his cheeks. I blush even more when I realized that I made Zero blush!

Well that and…my eyes wandered on the ground until I noticed a tablet. And of course, it wasn't no ordinary one either. It was a blood tablet. And that meant only one thing…Zero…is turning into a…vampire.

I glance back at him sadly. Zero…

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>So, I am now running towards Zero as I spotted him with some of the Night Class students surrounding him. I pull out Artemis and jump, landing in front of Zero as they all stared at me with shock.<p>

"Okay, so no more fighting! And I mean it, Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Senri…." Yeah, when I'm angry at the Night Class guys, I will say their first name. Well, since I already say their last name, it's only fair to say their first name when angered.

All three of them backed down and sighed to themselves. Rima didn't look like she was gonna fight anyways. And Ruka, she looked angered at me for some odd reason.

What? She didn't want me to stop them?…Or is it something personal?…

"Okay, we'll stop, happy Ayame?" Kain asked as he held up his hands in defense.

I nod, but I continue to frown at them. Why fight now? I forgot why they were trying to fight Zero in the first place.

Aido crossed his arms. "Hmph. You're lucky Kiryu. Lucky that Ayame stopped us. Otherwise…you wouldn't even see it coming as-" And then I watched as Kain laid a hand over Aido's mouth, stopping him from saying more. Aido continues to glare as his words are muffled while Kain sweat drops.

"Sorry, Ayame. We'll be on our way back to the dorm now." And with that said, everyone began to leave. Walking away but not before I heard Ruka whisper to Rima, "Why are the guys always doing what Ayame asks? It's not like she's prettier or something?"

Rima shrugged as they continued on their way. Huh? They always do as I ask? Nuh uh, they left because…I asked…Eh?

I turned back to Zero as he avoided eye contact with me. I reach out to touch him, but then he slapped my hand away. I step back a bit, saddened by this action.

"Zero..?" I whisper in question, reaching out once again. He glared at me for a bit when he turned to me, but then looked the other way. I heard him whisper out, "Leave me alone…"

And then he walked away quickly, not even once glancing back at me. I stood there, shocked. This was no laughing moment where I could goof off like usual, this was a moment of seriousness.

You could hardly believe anyone if they told you I was serious at times. It's funny, really it is. But…Zero…

I felt the cool night air brush past my face as I looked down at the ground sadly. I clenched up my fist.

"I-I'm going…to…save you! Zero!" I shout out, and lifted my head up with a determined look in my eyes. I began to run forward as I looked for him.

After running around aimlessly, I found Zero by the stairs. I smiled when I finally found him.

"Zero!" I call out happily. My sad mood now dampened as I finally got back to my normal self. But there was just one thing wrong in this situation…

Zero was breathing heavily as he held onto his chest. I raise a brow as I took one step forward.

"**I told you to leave me alone…Ayame…**" He said between ragged breaths. His back still turned to me.

"But Zero…" I began to say, but then got cut off as I felt someone breathing down my neck.

"Don't look!" I heard him shout behind me. I was confused. I looked back at where he last stood, but he wasn't there anymore.

I tried my hardest to look back, but he cupped my chin from behind me. He held my head still. My eyes widen when I realized what was now happening. This was the part I going to try to stop and or avoid. This is where…Yuki was bitten by him.

I glance down to see him hold my hand down as his other arm was wrapped above my chest, but also had my other arm behind my back. I gasp.

"Zero..!"

He was licking my neck! Licking it like a wild beast would! I felt my cheeks begin to warm up. This is so sudden! I have not been in close contact like this with a guy!

And that's when I felt it. Zero…He…He bit me! His fangs pierced into the flesh of my neck. He had a tight grip on my shoulder as I heard him take gulps of my blood.

It sounded so…wrong. This was all so wrong. I felt my blood drip from my neck he continued to suck.

I took a few shallow breaths as I staggered a bit. I feel so…weak…And the worst thing was that Zero didn't stop!

"Zero! Please…stop! I-I don't want to die!" I shouted out, and I felt his grip on me loosen. I took this as a chance to escape from him.

I slowly lifted my hand up to touch my neck. I rubbed it and pulled away and stared. My eyes grew. This blood…was…_**my blood**_…

I turn to Zero as he wiped some of my blood on his hand. But it didn't help. I had witnessed it all. Blood covered his lips, neck, and clothes. And it wasn't even his own.

I held my hand to my neck as I tried to stop the blood flow. Zero licked his lips and I saw those sharp fangs.

I looked into his eyes. He looked…so sad.

"Ayame…" He whispered out. I also realized that I…was a bit afraid of Zero now. I fear him. I never feared him when I was watching Yuki in my place.

We stared at one another. Neither saying a thing. How could I say anything? I mean, I couldn't blame him, but still…

"I…" he began to say, watching for my reaction. I held my bloody hand to my lips. I was at loss for words, but I couldn't just leave him from my silence.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off by another voice. "Ayame…" I turned see Kaname.

He glared at Zero. His fangs were already at as he stood in front of me. "You have been reduced to a blood thirsty beast…Zero Kiryu." Kaname held out his arm in front of me defensively.

Kaname looked like he could kill…Wait, Kaname is going to kill him!

"No Kaname!" Both their eyes widened as I pushed Kaname's arm away and stood in front of Zero defensively. And then I staggered back a bit and almost fell, if it weren't for Zero catching me.

"…Ayame?" Zero looked down at me in question with big wide eyes. I glanced up at him, and closed my eyes for a bit before opening them again.

I watched with my eyes slightly open that Kaname had reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into his arms as he held me in a bridal style position.

"You devoured her mercilessly. She couldn't even stand up."

He looked down at me sadly as I gripped onto his shirt tightly. I laid my head tiredly on his arm. It felt like I was weak, like I couldn't support myself. That was how I felt when I was in Kaname's arms.

"Was her blood so…delicious?" Kaname looked up at Zero, his eyes glowing red in anger.

"Zero…" I called out, slowly turning my head to face him. Zero heard his name and looked at me. He looked scared. Like a lost child.

"Headmaster." Kaname said, not even turning.

"Yes, understood." I heard Headmaster say before I closed my eyes, but this time, not even opening them again.

-X-

Where am I? Where is everybody?

I fluttered my eyes open, basking in the bright light. Ah, and just when I though this type of lighting was what I would get used to as well.

"Darn it…I still am not used to it." I mutter out and rub my eyes.

"Not used to what?" I heard a voice ask beside of me. I blinked and turned. Kain, Shiki, and Ichijo were all in the same room as me. Hmm…no Aido or Kaname…

I looked down to make sure this wasn't as I though it was. Nope, I was in my same old clothing, but also in a bed. Good.

I sighed and grinned. "The lighting, that's all."

"Oh." Ichijo said with a smile.

"So…" I began, looking to see if anyone wanted to start a conversation.

"Who bit you?" Shiki asked bluntly. He didn't seem to interested, but…he was Shiki after all.

I look the other way, and closed my eyes. "It's…nothing."

"Nothing? Somebody bit you!" I heard Kain shout angrily. I quickly turned to him with wide eyes.

He looked…sad that I won't tell him. So did the others. Kain sighed and calmed down, sitting back in the chair that was next to the bed.

Shiki was still standing and leaning against the wall while Ichijo was sitting in the other seat next to my bed. Well, my reserved bed. Whatever, you guys know what I'm talking about.

Shiki held out a pocky stick as he was eating one himself. I gladly took the offer and nibbled on it.

Kain crossed his arms. "Why…Ayame? Don't you trust us?" he asked quietly.

I pout and bit my bottom lip. These guys make it so hard to try and not tell. "I trust you guys…but…"

"But what?" Ichijo asked sadly. I turned to him and saw that he looked slightly upset. Though, he did put on a small smile, and it did look believable.

"I think you guys should let Ayame tell you when the time comes…it's not healthy for her to be asked so many questions after recovering." A new voice said as they walked into the room.

We all turned and saw that it was Kaname. He smiled at me kindly and nodded. Kain, Ichijo, and Shiki all stood straight and tall while bowing to him.

I stared. Kaname waved a hand. "Bye…Ayame." They all said in unison as they walked out of the room with small waves.

He stepped forward and sat down in the chair Kain was just in. Kaname still had on that, bright, warm smile that could melt ones heart. Well, he may have melted mine, but, I may never know.

"Ayame…" He whispered and leaned forward. He reached out and cupped my chin. "Show me."

"Sh-Show you what?" I stutter out. Dang it! I thought I wasn't going to stutter anymore! The gypsy lied to me!

I'm turning into Hinata! Ah! Well, I guess you're all glad that I'm back to normal, I'm sure. But, I'm still recovering, remember that.

"This…" He whispered out and lowered the collar of my shirt. I felt his cold fingers brush my neck of where Zero had bitten me. I shiver. Too cold.

"The blood has stopped flowing…but the puncture wounds…He really pierced you deeply." Kaname said sadly as he stared at me. "Ayame…does it hurt?" He asked with worry.

Does it hurt? What does he mean? I reached up and touched my cheek. It was wet. But…why? Wait…I am…crying? But how? Why?

"Are you afraid of vampires now?" He stared down at me with those beautiful, red-wine eyes. It looked like Kaname really cared for me as he caressed my cheek tenderly. Kinda the way my mom used to when I was little and sad.

I shake my head at him and formed a small grin on my lips. "No! I'm friends with the whole Night Class! Why would I?" But still…Zero…

I turn my head the other way. Kaname frowned a bit, and took his hand off my cheek.

"Kaname…shouldn't you be in class?" I heard Headmaster ask as he entered the room. "The Night Class is starting to get noisy due to the smell of blood."

Kaname nodded his head and stood up from the chair. He glanced down at me before starting to walk away. "All right."

And after Kaname left, Headmaster started to tell me the story I already knew of about how Zero became what he is today. Though, I had to act dumb and played along while asking a few questions here and there, but that was all.

Headmaster had given me a band-aid to put on my neck and not to cause a havoc of panic from the Day Class. I wished I would've seen the day, but Headmaster Cross said not to. So, I will.

I cross my arms as I stayed awake this time during class time. "Psst…" I turned to Yori as she looked at me from the corner of her eye. "Zero isn't here today."

I nod my head sadly. "Yep. I guess you could say he had gotten a cold…" And had bitten me with his vampire fangs

"Hmm…You're awfully too quiet Ayame…Is there something wrong? "

I shake my head and grin. "No! Nothing is wrong!"

"Cross! Quiet!" I heard the teacher shout over me. I held my hands up in defense and then crossed my arms, muttering, "And so is the teacher."

"QUIET!"

"Yikes!" I fall back in surprise.

-X-

By now, I am running towards Zero's room. Which shouldn't be a surprise to you all since Yuki had done this as well. And I shall stop the baka from killing himself!

"Zero!" I shouted out as I reached the door and slammed it open.

He already lifted up the gun as he prepared to shoot himself with it. I pounce and land on top of him, lowering Bloody Rose to the side.

I hugged him as I snuggled my head in between his collar bone and chin. "Were you trying to kill yourself!" I shouted out in fright. I feared of Zero dying like this. I don't want something like this to happen.

"…No." He whispered out and turned his head.

"Don't lie to me…I knew that you were trying to do this! I just knew it!" I lifted my head up and stared down at him.

He turned to face me. "Why did you come here?" He asked quietly.

I sad nothing. I then felt him move my hand, and he quickly flipped me over. Him on top of me now.

I blush. This is such a wrong position to be in right now. He held my hands down so that I wouldn't move, along with his body weight.

He then reached out towards my neck and ripped off the band-aid. I stare at him with wide eyes.

"You heard it too? **The sound of your blood being sucked by me. After such a hair-raising experience…You can't act as if nothing has changed.**"

He then got off of me and left the room. I sighed and sat up, rubbing my throbbing forehead. I look down at the bed, a….a picture?

I pick it up, and realize something. This was a picture of me and Zero, when it was the first day of high school. I grin and stood up, looking for Bloody Rose as I found her laying on the bed where Zero left it. I grab the gun and run out of Zero's room.

"Wait!" I shouted out after him. Zero had a bag behind his back. It looked to be that he packed stuff in it.

"Zero! Don't leave! Please! I'll shoot you if you don't stop!" I don't think of myself as a threat, but you may never know.

I leaned against the wall as I breathed heavily. It so tiring since I'm still in recovering. I heard footsteps coming towards me until they stopped. I glance up to see Zero who laid a hand on Bloody Rose.

"Stop it. You'll injure your shoulders. Let go of it, Ayame." I shake my head and pull Bloody Rose away from him.

I look up and glare at bit. "I don't…wanna!" I shout out childishly. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I felt him grab Bloody Rose from the tip, so I opened my eyes to see him holding it up under his chin. Is he asking for a death wish?

"I couldn't stop myself from devouring you. **I may kill the next human…I target as my prey.**" He said darkly. "**Shoot me.**"

My eyes widen at that.

"**You're afraid of me, aren't you?**"

He then pulled away as he turned from me. "Hold the gun with both hands and aim straight. Aim for the center. It's not a crime to kill a vampire."

I shake my head and dropped the gun. I ran towards Zero and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "No, Zero…I can stop you. I can stop you when the time comes, just please, stop acting like an idiot like I am." I whisper as I pressed my face against his back.

"Ayame…" He muttered under his breath.

I close my eyes and hug him tighter. Zero…I…I'll be the greatest ally you will ever have….

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Thank you guys so much! 58 reviews? Wow. And like 967 hits so far? I'm amazed! I didn't expect people**** to like my story that much! ^^**

**Ayame: Yeah! XP So cool! And here are the votes so far!**

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-10  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-11**

**AidoxAyame-0**

**KainxAyame-4**

**ShikixAyame-2**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-0  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-11**

**KainxAyamexZero-1**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Zero: We had added more triangles since someone asked. And well, whatever triangle floats your boat, then, we can add it to the love triangles.**

**Yachiru: Yep, and well, I'm letting you guys get away with this and well, if you voted for one pairing, you can vote again but this time a different one. ^^ I'm a sucker for allowing two votes in. So, there is a tie! Whoop! KanamexAyame and KanamexAyamexZero! Second place is ZeroxAyame and third place is KainxAyame!**

**Kain: Wow. I didn't know that I was popular?**

**Aido: -pouts- I don't even have any votes!**

**Ayame: -pats Aido's back- Easy there, if the pairing is decided and we're stuck with it. Yachiru said we were going to make another story for those that got second and third place. So, if your vote is in second or third, there will be a story just about that pairing.**

**Yachiru: And I added Ichiru for Ichiru fans out there! Anyways, let's rap this chapter up! Ja Ne until next time!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_**You're afraid of me, aren't you?**__"_

_He then pulled away as he turned from me. "Hold the gun with both hands and aim straight. Aim for the center. It's not a crime to kill a vampire."_

_I shake my head and dropped the gun. I ran towards Zero and wrapped my arms around him from behind. "No, Zero…I can stop you. I can stop you when the time comes, just please, stop acting like an idiot like I am." I whisper as I pressed my face against his back._

"_Ayame…" He muttered under his breath._

_I close my eyes and hug him tighter. Zero…I…I'll be the greatest ally you will ever have…._

_Now, to be continued…_

After I had convinced Zero to stay and not leave, I had decided to drag him to Headmaster's. I really don't know why because I had forgotten why, but I remembered Yuki bringing him there.

Oh, wait, now I remember. It was because Zero kept the secret of him turning into a vampire to himself. Actually, I can't blame him either. I would've done the same if I was in his shoes. And…maybe scare a few…or lots of fangirls with my fangs…I'm so evil.

"Zero…" I call out as I turned to look back at him, breaking through the silence that was between us. He turned to me, the look of guilt and sadness was written all over his face.

"Why would you hide this from me? You could've at least told me, remember? I said, even if you were a dog, I would still accept you for who you are." I finished with a grin curling up on my lips. I tilted my head to the side with a small blush.

"Ayame…" I heard him mutter. I opened my eyes and saw that he turned his head the other way to avoid looking at me. It's not like I have something! Gosh Zero, are you still upset about what happened the other night?

I just had the urge to blurt everything I knew about him out. I felt like telling him how much I understood what he was going through. Same goes for all the other Night Class guys.

I turn back around and sigh in annoyance. Surprise, ne? I never thought I could be annoyed until now. Vampire Knight gave me everything that I am not! Well, along with what I already am as well.

"Say Zero…Where were you going to go if you left?" I ask quietly and lower my head.

"To…settle things once and for all."

And that's when I stopped, causing him to stop as well. If you thought it was because of what he said, then you're so dead wrong. I only stopped because I made it to Headmaster Cross's door.

I lay my hand on the door and knock softly. I parted my lips and said, "Father, me and Zero would like to talk to you."

And that's when the door opened, but I was not expecting what had came into my eyesight. I had to blink to make sure I was not seeing things. Yep, I have just gone crazy. Wait, I already am crazy!

Me and Zero stared at Headmaster with wide eyes. We couldn't even utter a word.

"Good Morning! You came at a perfect time. Look at this!" Headmaster chirped out happily as he held onto a fine piece of clothing. But it wasn't just a fine piece of clothing, it was the Night Class's very own uniform. It looked to be the right size for Zero. I think…

Stars appeared as the lights dimmed on him with a blush appearing on his face. "It's a Night Class uniform for Kiryu! I wonder if it'll look good on him~!"

I saw Zero's hand twitch from the corner of my eye as he lifted his hand up slowly. Then…when the Headmaster could least expect it…Zero slapped him in the face! I didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for Daddy. Hee hee, it just seems cool to call him father or daddy.

Zero then began to turn away with a pissed off look on his face. "I'm leaving!" He growled out angrily and started to walk off. The only thing I could try to do was cling to his arm. So I did. I'm sooo smart!

I try my best to pull him back, but this guy had super strength! I was being dragged like a ragged doll or something. He was just pulling me along like I was nothing to him.

"Come on Zero! Headmaster, do something!" I cry out as I was still being dragged. I couldn't think of anything to else! My brain has a hard time trying to process a way to stop this silver-haired superman.

"Allow me to say it at least, I'm the Headmaster!" Headmaster whimpered out as he held onto his bruised cheek. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth and nose. Awe, Zero hit him too hard!

"You seem to be feeling better." Headmaster finally said after he had calmed down and stopped complaining about his red cheek. I still wonder how he still had his glasses on. Were they stuck like glue or something? He's got some wicked glasses if they can't be smacked of just like that.

Zero stopped-well been stopped since I had fallen on my face and now my cheek was red as well because of him- and glanced back at the Headmaster as he still had his back turned on him.

"So…", Headmaster began as he turned to me. "Ayame…there was something you wanted to say?"

There was? I don't recall having anything to say. I sat there as I paused for a moment to pull on my thinking face. Which was really hard because I'm an outgoing person who doesn't need to think. Or have time to think.

Ah, yes. Now I remember. Zero…

"Uh…ya." I glanced at the said male. He turned his eyes on me, boring right through my very soul. Eww…it feels weird, like a tingle at the back of my spine.

I began to rub the back of my head with a sheepish grin and close my eyes. "I know that poor Zero here cannot be like he once was. Or if he was a once was."

I knew that Zero was sweat dropping at that, but who said he could or could not sweat drop? Not me. Or as we know… Cue the creepy cat grinning away and rolling its eyes in the back of its head.

That gives me the shivers.

"But…" I open my eyes with my grin dropped. "I will not just stand by and watch as you put him into the Night Class. Never ever never."

I turned to Zero to see his eyes lowered to the floor. He said nothing. I turned back to Headmaster as he scratched the back of his head.

I stared. He stared back. We were having this little staring contest go on as we said nothing. And then…He sighed. Headmaster turned his head away. I do a little cheer of victory for winning the stare down. This was a one chance in a lifetime people! I could not back down!

"Well…yes, you're right. We need Kiryu as a guardian…in addition to your help, Ayame." Headmaster Cross then reached into his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. My eyes widen and shine as I knew what he was giving me. Kyah!

"Ayame…put this bracelet on." He held it out, and I gladly took it. Maybe a little too eagerly perhaps? Nah, I'm always like this with new gifts and things.

I then put the bracelet on and heard Headmaster tell Zero to cut his own finger. I glance at Zero to see surprise on his face. Yeah, I'd be surprised as well if some dude came up to me and told me to cut my own finger without an explanation.

Zero narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he took the knife away from Headmaster's grasp. Headmaster's jaw dropped as he pouted a bit. "Don't look at me with suspicion!"

And then I watched in amazement as Zero cut his finger with such perfection. I have not seen a clean cut as clean as that. Not even my crazy cousin Louie-who is a master at cutting things, so don't ask-could pull something like this off.

"All right." Headmaster breathed out, and grabbed both our arms. He then placed Zero's cut finger onto the part of where the crest laid on my bracelet.

I felt his cool blood touch my bare skin. Shivers ran up my arms as I sighed while being a tad bit shaken from the feeling. I gulped and sweat dropped as we both looked down.

Headmaster had an evil look in his eyes and they shined.

"_**What…did you do?**_"

Both me and Zero asked in unison. We looked up at one another before looking back down.

I heard Headmaster take a deep breath as he began to speak once again. "This is an ancient secret method…used by vampire hunters to tame vampires. **The tattoo…**"

He began inching my wrist and new bracelet towards Zero's tattooed neck.

"…**and the bracelet work as a pair in the spell.**" He finished. Though, Headmaster sounded very serious as he spoke with such high knowledge.

And then…the bracelet was brought onto Zero's neck. Both our eyes widen as we watched electricity, or lightning, form. I closed me eyes and awaited for myself to be hit. I felt nothing. Eh? I slowly peek an eye out to see Zero sprawled out on the ground. He said nothing as he looked up at us both.

Me and Headmaster leaned down to inspect him. I bit my lip and pointed a finger down at him as I looked up to meet Headmaster's gaze. "What's wrong with Zero?" I ask innocently.

Headmaster raised a brow as he glanced down at the said boy-man, male, whatever-. He rubbed his chin and said bluntly, "He'll be fine. He just can't move for a while, but he'll be fine."

I nodded in understanding as I looked down in wonder. If only we had witch craft of where I used to live. Then I would be all powerful and stuff! That…or I'll be tied to a stake and burned alive while being called a witch. Oohhh…Now I'm glad I don't have anything like that now…

"Ayame…" Daddy whispered out as he pushed his glasses up. "If Kiryu goes berserk and tries to attack someone…push your bracelet against Kiryu's tattoo…to stop him."

I nodded in understanding. Okay, I'm gonna summarize what was being said next because I don't wanna bore you guys since you've already read this and/or watched this.

All Headmaster was telling me was the he never wanted to us about this since Zero didn't change. But now…I have full responsibility to take charge ad make sure he doesn't go crazy. And to keep a secret about Zero being a vampire from both Day Class and Night class.

I then saw Zero lift his body up slowly like the vampires from horror movies do when the get out of their coffins.

"It's…all right." Zero said afterwards. He gazed up at the ceiling with his eyes glistening. I just have the urge to glomp him for looking so adorable!

"There's one more thing I can do for you." Headmaster said as he pulled down the collar of his coat and shirt. "If you want to guzzle blood, feel free to drink mine." A blush appeared on his face.

I blushed at the thought. There is definitely some yaoi in my mind right now…And I don't like this pairing one bit either…

Zero's eyebrow twitched as he lifted up his fist. He then threw it downwards on Headmaster's head, feeling no sympathy at all.

I had to run over and pull Zero back as he tried to clobber poor Headmaster to death. A sweat drop had appeared on both of our heads, though Zero was glaring with a death look again.

"Easy there Zero! It's not like its…Nah, I can't really think of what to say. Sorry Headmaster, I cannot defend your case."

Headmaster nodded his head slowly as he held onto his head. I heard sniffles as he was crying to himself. "It's alright Ayame…Its seems that Zero can move freely now."

"Let go of me Ayame! This is like sexual harassment from Headmaster! Blood tablets are enough for me!" Zero shouted out.

I flinched. He was shouting down my ear again. And wait…how does Zero know what sexual harassment is like? Has he been sexually harassed?…

I left go of Zero, but then he grabs onto my arm. What? He's not tired of me yet?

"Let's go Ayame! We're leaving!" He said as he began dragging me with him. I stare at Headmaster looking pathetic on the ground. I'm sorry for sounding mean but he does look more pathetic than I ever could. He had just beaten my record. Congrats to all…Congrats to all…

Headmaster then strained out something about telling Zero something important, but then Zero told him to wait later. I have no idea what they mean but I left with Zero.

And then…I for some odd reason left Zero and was now standing of the Moon Dorm's doors. How the heck did I get here in the first place? Was time moving so fast that I didn't even realize it?

Eh? I shrug and lay a hand on the door. Well, if I'm here, might as well drop by to say hello to whoever knows me. And I happen to know them a well.

I then open the door to see Aido sitting on the couch with two other men sitting in front of him. He then turned his head my way and a bright smile appeared on his lips.

"Ayame!" He said happily, standing up and ushering the other two guys out the doors. I was completely bewildered as I froze. I didn't know what to do. Nobody has never been excited to see me before. But here I am, having Aido call my name out happily and forcing two guys out the door. Such a splendid life I have now.

I sweat drop with my hands twitching. "Uh…Aido?" I ask with confusion.

Aido then shuts the door as I stood beside him. He shielded his eyes for a bit as he leaned against the Moon Dorm door.

"Ugh. It's bright. I'm sleepy. I'm grumpy. It's all their fault." He whined all in one go as I blinked to process all of that. Mood swings much? Don't worry Aido, everyone has issues. Including myself. Which people should already know by now what it is.

I begin to tip toe inch by inch away from him. I then felt eyes on me so I glanced back. My eyes widen and my lips twitches.

Aido turned his gaze on me as he pulled his sleeve and arm away from his handsome face. All Night Class guys are handsome, so, yeah…

"Sorry for intruding then…" I mutter out and look at the ground. I then glance back up at him to see him yawn.

"If it's you, it's okay. Why'd you come by? Everyone is asleep."

Wha-? I did not know that! Awe man! I was going to say hi to all my friends! I pout and cross my arms.

But then I stopped pouting when I felt arms circle around my neck. I looked to see Aido's face inches from mine. I saw a blush appear on his face as he said happily, "Oh! Maybe you came to have you blood drunk by me~!"

I shake my head. "Nuh uh! I came by to see how you guys were doing!"

"Really?" He asked as he pulled his arm off from around my neck. I nod. "Well then, shall we go see President Kuran?" Aido then began to make his way up the stairs with his hands on the back of his head.

I begin to follow, but then Aido stopped and turned. His cheery mood now seemed to darken a bit as he turned to glanced back at me with eyes narrowed.

"You're the only one that President Kuran is nice to…so everyone simply follows his lead. Ayame…" His eyes lower a bit. "…Who made those wounds on your neck?"

What? I held my hand up to my neck to feel no band-aid. Great! What is wrong with these guys! So what? Every time they see a band-aid on my neck, they feel free to pull it off! Not cool!

Aido even showed off my band-aid as he waved it around. Eww…it has germs on it, yet he's touching it.

He then began to lean on the railing as he stared down as me with hands in his pockets. He looks so cool right now that's not even funny. Seriously, it's not.

I stare up at him with wide eyes and my mouth gaping open. I couldn't speak as no words were able to form out of my mouth.

"In our classroom the night before last, we suddenly smelt blood. We were surprised. I was the only one who noticed right away…that it was your blood." He paused for a moment to make sure I was listening to every word. And I did. So he began to speak some more while I stood helplessly and uttered no words at all.

"President Kuran told us to disregard it…so we stopped making a fuss…"

"Ah…" I said finally, happy to be able to speak. I frowned a bit. Now that Aido knows I've been bitten, does he know that Zero was the one who did it?

I look down and blush. I wasn't going to be able to hide it forever as you can guess. I just didn't expect Aido to be the first to notice.

And then the lights dimmed as I turned to see the candles go out. I gasp in shock as I stepped back a bit.

"This…is really…", Aido growled as he placed his hand on the railing, freezing it with just a touch. "…**pissing me off**…" And then the ice traveled down the steps and close to my feet.

Aido is now turning psycho on me. I wonder if the bracelet will work on him. Nah, it couldn't. But I did feel something warm on my neck.

I glance down to see my necklace beginning to glow. What? How? I look back up at Aido as his eyes glowed red and fangs appearing.

"What are you to Kaname, Ayame?" He jumped down in front of me. I held a hand in front of my face as I was sorta frightened. Hey, the guy had powers, I didn't. You should be scared too if you were me.

"Umm…a friend? Someone he saved long ago. I dunno?" I felt my feet get colder. I glance down to see it frozen. I tried to move but couldn't. Ah, he knew I was going to kick him in the junk, but learned from last time. Good one, Hanabusa Aido.

Aido reached out and pulled me to his chest. "He saved you…? Then shouldn't you offer every last drop of blood you have to him?" He asked quietly as he leaned into my face.

I must be crimson red. Aido smirked.

He then touched my neck to where Zero had bitten me. "It should've been only him to have drunk your blood. You shouldn't let others drink you but him."

I shake my head. "Well, you guys saved me too, remember? Like falling from a tree and all that other stuff." Aido paused for a bit as he rubbed his chin in thought.

He shrugged with his smirk widening. "So, then that means you should offer all of us some of your blood. And since I'm here…" Aido began to advance towards me neck. I tried to break free from his grasp but he was too strong.

Ah, here we go again. I felt his tongue lick my skin. I shivered and closed my eyes, awaiting to be bitten again. It never came. I squint an eye out to see another person appear behind him.

I open both my eyes to get a good look at that person. "K-Kaname!" I gasp in surprise. By now, my necklace had already stopped glowing as Aido's ice retreated from my feet. Weird…

Aido had also paused from almost biting into my flesh. And boy, would I be in trouble.

"That's enough, Aido! Please stop, Ayame." What did I do? I blush as I realized that I would've been bitten by another guy, and he licked my neck as well! And, I wouldn't/couldn't stop him either.

"President Kuran…" Aido said with surprise as he took his head away from my neck and stepped back to face him.

Kaname lifted his hand up and slapped Aido on the cheek. I flinch a bit. Ouch.

Blood dripped from Aido's cheek as he kneeled on the ground.

"Did I ask for this?" Kaname asked as he looked down at the blue-eyed male.

"No…I acted on my own. I apologize, Kaname-sama."

"Leave now." Kaname said with authority in his voice. He stared unemotionally at Aido as he began to walk away. But not before glancing my way and winking a bit.

Ah, lovely. Now I have Aido after my blood.

"He must've been mean to you, I'm sorry Ayame." Kaname whispered sadly as he turned to me. I gaze into his beautiful eyes. Such a nice color, too.

"Uh…not really." I mumble with a somewhat confused look in my eyes as I looked the other way.

I heard footsteps until they stopped in front of me. I felt a hand cup my cheek and I look up to see Kaname giving me a fantastic smile. I blush.

"It's all right. You be just the way you're, Ayame. You're different from the Night Class students who wait on me…" He then tilts his head cutely with his eyes glistening like Zero's did before. I so wanna glomp Kaname now. "You're a warm-hearted and fun loving girl, Ayame. That's more than enough." He whispered and pulled strands of hair away from my face.

Kaname gave me a loving gaze, though from the looks of things…he looks so…lonely. Like Zero…

He then let go of my cheek as I had the urge to pull his hand back on my cheek so I could feel his tender touch.

He turned his head away with a saddened look, like he didn't want something to not happen.

"It's getting late. Don't come to a horrifying place like this alone next time." He sighed out and glanced at me. He looked to be relieved that I must be okay.

I nod. He nods back.

"Have Kiryu come with you. He robbed you, Ayame…so he should at least serve you in some way."

"What?" I look at Kaname with shock and puzzlement. Zero's not some slave…Not to me he isn't…

"Don't tell me do that! Zero isn't some slave."

Kaname frowned a bit as he gazed at me. I looked a bit taken aback by the look. It's as if he didn't want me to say that about Zero. Like he didn't want me to care for him at all…

"You want to know…why that is? Ayame…" He said softly as he laid a hand on my shoulder. "…I can't keep my composure…" I heard the doors open, but I didn't turn as I stared at Kaname with wide eyes. "…when my dear girl has been pierced by someone else."

I gasped. I'm his…dear girl? Does that mean Kaname….

I turned when the door fully opened. And there stood Zero, looking to be himself as always.

"Zero…" I said softly as I stared at him.

"He came to pick you up…" I spun around to see Kaname walking away. "Go back to the day world now…Ayame…"

I nodded and ran towards Zero. He then led me out and back into the day world as Kaname said. I glanced back once, though I did not see nothing but the gates as I left.

"Aido was in a bad mood, but things got better." I said with a grin, though I looked hesitant a bit as I lied through my teeth. I didn't want to, but I also didn't need Zero to worry over me at all.

Zero didn't look to sure as he gazed at me.

I blush. "So, you won't turn to ashes from sunlight, right?"

He snorted as he turned his head away. "Yeah, I wasn't born this way. Besides, that only happens in horror movies, not real life."

"Oh." I say.

When he said I wasn't born this way... It reminded me of that Lady Gaga song about being born this way. I only heard it once, so I don't know the full lyrics.

"And by the way…congrats on Kaname Kuran calling you his dear girl." I twitch at that. How could he? Why Zero! You should know better than to listen in!

"Nuh uh! I could be your dear girl as well." I said bluntly as I turned to him with my hands on my hips.

Zero looked taken aback as he stepped back in surprise. A blush formed across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…When did you become my dear girl?"

I shrug and smile. Well, when I said so, I said so. "I really don't know...but...yeah..."

"And Ayame…" I look at him and saw him grab my hand. I look down to see him place a gun in my hand.

My eyes widen as I look up. "Zero…?"

"If I lose the human part of me…and go mad as a vampire…shoot me with that gun…Not yet…but that say will come eventually. Kill me by your own hand then." He said and then turned. Not even glancing back to hear what I had to say.

I look down at the gun. It's a gun used on vampires…Zero…he wants me to…kill him when that day comes…But…

I look up to stare after his retreating form.

I don't think…I could be able to do…the job…

"Zero…" Please tell me you're wrong about becoming a monster. Just please tell me…that this is a…nightmare…

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Wow. Just wow. I have 70 reviews and1, 304 hits so far? Thank you guys so much! Anyways, here's the vote so far!  
><strong>

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-15  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-14**

**AidoxAyame-0**

**KainxAyame-6**

**ShikixAyame-2**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-0  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-14**

**KainxAyamexZero-1**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Ayame: Looks like ZeroxAyame is in the lead! With KanamexAyamexZero and KanamexAyame right behind him! And after them it's Wild-Sempai!**

**Zero: Yeah, like Yachiru said, you can vote another time if you voted once, just a different pairing.**

**Yachiru: And all questions will be answered later in the story. Because I have a very good idea how. And sorry for grammar mistakes and words being mixed up or not being there. I shall fix them later on.**

**Ayame: Yesh, Read and Review please! We would like to know your opinions so far! XP  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_And Ayame…" I look at him and saw him grab my hand. I look down to see him place a gun in my hand. _

_My eyes widen as I look up. "Zero…?"_

"_If I lose the human part of me…and go mad as a vampire…shoot me with that gun…Not yet…but that say will come eventually. Kill me by your own hand then." He said and then turned. Not even glancing back to hear what I had to say._

_I look down at the gun. It's a gun used on vampires…Zero…he wants me to…kill him when that day comes…But…_

_I look up to stare after his retreating form._

_I don't think…I could be able to do…the job…_

"_Zero…" Please tell me you're wrong about becoming a monster. Just please tell me…that this is a…nightmare…_

_Now, to be continued…_

I thought back on what Zero told me the other day. I just couldn't believe what I heard. He looked so serious, but I don't think I could take what he said seriously.

I sigh softly to myself and turned my head to the side as I lean back more into the wooden post. We were all outside taking horseback riding. I never rode a horse in my life so I do not know what to expect.

But if the teacher had given me a cookie…I would've rode on a horse. But since he didn't, I shall not sacrifice my life! Yes, I know what horses do. And they will kick you in the face, or junk for guys, if you pull a wrong stunt.

Yeah, bad horse.

My eyes lids begin to close, but then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I closed my eyes to fake sleep. If it's a stranger, I shall continue to pretend sleep. If not, we shall see…Come to the dark side, we have cookies…I still think that line was funny on this internet video! Ha ha ha ha! Okay, I'll stop.

The footsteps had gotten closer until I heard then halt in front of me. I just had the urge to scare this person right now, but I won't because I'm nice like that…Or am I? Okay, I am.

"Ayame, wake up…" I heard an all too familiar person whisper. Who was it though.

I peek an eye out to see…Yori. She was looking down at me with he hand still extended towards me. I guess she was going to shake me awake. Heehee, that rhymes.

"Yori..?" I mutter out, sitting up from my leaning position. My eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping open.

"It's unusual for you to fall asleep during phys ed." Oh, so that's what this was called. I never knew! This is my first time, though they act like I've been here forever. Pssh…I would know if I was.

I blush a bit and rub the back of my head in a sheepish manner. Yeah, I do a lot of sheepish things. "Oh, I was just…snoozing off for some…relaxation?"

She stared at me, though she did look to believe me as well. She frowned a bit and opened her mouth once again by saying, "…I have bad news for you, Ayame…" She didn't sound happy either.

Oh no. I hate bad news! You can keep the bad news to yourself Yori! I felt like shouting out, but then I might frighten my only friend-besides Zero…and Kaname…and the rest of the Night Class people…-yeah, I have more friends than I thought.

"What is it?" I ask, my voice sounding like I really don't wanna know. Because I don't, enough said.

She turned and showed me that horse we all know and love. Lily. Ah, I'm sooo gonna die now!

"You were asleep…so now the only horse left for your lesson…is White Lily, the Wild Horse." Ah, I love the title. Wild Horse. I wonder what my title would be…Ayame…the…Crazy-Fun loving-Energetic-Outgoing-Fangirl-Of-Anime-Who-Is-Awesome-And-You-Know-It-And-Everyone-Loves-To-Be-Around…Wonder Girl…Eh? What do ya think? Too long? I know…

Is it me, or did the horse give me a evil stare down? Eek! It did! I just saw those eyes! Jeepers Creepers, where'd you get those peepers? That movie scared me when I was little. It did, it really did.

I sweat drop and lower my head in defeat. I begin to anime cry to myself. I felt Yori pat me on my shoulder. I glance up to see her giving me a sympathetic look while giving me a small, reassuring smile.

"I'm done with my lesson…so use your guts and ride, Ayame." If I have any, Yori. If I have any…

I then steadily crept on over while trying my best not to make eye contact with the evil horse. It might try to possess me or something. You may never know with this kind of horse. Trust me.

"If you look away, she will kick you." I heard Yori call out after me. Great, Yori, great. Now you tell me. I sweat drop and try to look but not look. Ugh, it's so harrrdddd!

I pout and shake my head a bit as I continue to advance towards the horse. Her eyes were burning a hole right through my head. Ah! It burnnnsss! Nah, just kidding!

So anyways, I was already beside-no, a few feet away-from the horse as I untied her reins. "Easy girlie…" I say in a hushed voice.

As soon as I stepped back by an accident, Lily jumped over me as I fell back in surprise by her. She had almost kicked me in the face! I just saw my life flash before my eyes! I blinked on the ground as I stumbled to get up.

I heard people screaming out about Lily being on the loose and calling out for the teacher. And then I heard people screaming out at Zero to look out. Wait, Lily is about to run over Zero!

I look up quickly, but then saw the shock of my life. Zero was running Lily back on over to me. I got up quickly, though my side hurts and stomach, and stared. My eyes shined in awe.

I gasp as Zero stopped in front of me. But how? That was so fast! Is he like the Flash of the older Justice League gang? So cool!

I do a little cheer as I grinned at him and her. Zero looked at me with a slight glare, but it wasn't a menacing one, so that's great.

I bow and stood tall again while saying to him, "I'm sooo sorry Zero! I took one step away and she was loose like a cannon ball!" I exclaimed and waved my arms around to prove my point to him.

Zero gave me a saddened look and turned his head away. It was like he sensed something to make him feel that way. "She probably sensed something she didn't like…" He muttered.

I look a tad bit worried, but then I smiled brightly. It was like I'm really happy for some odd reason. And it's freaking me out big time!

"Ah, I was just surprised by the action she pulled. I guess she's that sensitive." I say, and step back a bit to still keep a good distance from the animal. I shall never trust horses for as long as I live because of her. She tried to kick me in da face! Ah, my poor face was about to be squashed!

I anime cry in the background at the flashback. Yori pops up beside me and gave me a little pat on my back.

"It's okay Ayame, it's all over now." How did she know? Can she read minds? I look up at her in shock. She shakes her head and smiles.

"No, I can't read minds, but I can read what you thought by your facial expression." Oh, now she's good. Maybe a little too good? I might have to keep my distance for a bit, just to be safe.

"I don't even know why I put up with you Ayame." I heard Zero whisper, but loud enough for me to hear. I wave a fist at him and glare at the back of his head.

"Hey!" I shout in protest. There was no call for rudeness Zero Kiryu! No wonder why people thought Ichiru was so much nicer than you! He wasn't this mean.

I pout and lower my head again. "It's true…Even I don't know how as well." I sigh out in defeat.

-X-

After the whole horse trying to kill me as I moved far away Lily as possible, me and Zero decided to go out. No, not like a date, just going out to get something for Headmaster. He told us to get something with extra money for ourselves to spend on.

"I'm so glad that Headmaster got us to do an errand into town. 3 " Yeah, I had to the heart to express how much I loved this idea! I never been to their town before, because I never existed until now, but I'm so glad to be able to look around and see what Yuki saw.

I glance back to see Zero looking bored as he walked behind me. I frowned a bit and pointed a finger. "Hey mister! Enjoy yourself! We've got to enjoy this time together!" I pout out and cross my arms.

I really think he should just let loose once and a while. Especially around me since I hang around him the most. He should appreciate someone so close to him.

His eyebrow twitched as he sighed and shook his head. "There's nothing to enjoy." He said monotonously. Wow, I didn't even know that I could know such big words! I'm so smart-a-rific! My new word, you no steal people. You. No. Steal.

My jaw drops and eyes widen in disbelief. This guy needs to go out more and have fun! "Whhaaaa?" I reach out and grab onto the sleeve oh his jacket and drag him with me to somewhere. "We're sooo gonna let you have some fun!" I shout out joyfully.

Few hours later…Ah, yes, it's was so long that I couldn't tell you. Anyways…

I glance down at the list as I held onto a small bag. If you're wondering why, it's because I had Zero carry the big bags. Yeah, we had a game of rock, paper, and scissors to see who got to carry the small back, and of course, I won! Yay! Rock beats scissors! So now he's stuck carrying the big bags. Though, I do feel slightly sorry. Only slightly because he wouldn't enjoy his time with me.

"Okay, let's see…" I scan it over and over again before looking back up at Zero who looked at me. "It said that Headmaster would like us to get liver…eh?…bok choy…" Holy cow! Half this stuff I've never heard of!

Most of the time back home me and my family or Mitsuki would got out to Wendy's or McDonald's to get the goods. Or if it's home cooking, we don't usually get this stuff that Headmaster gets.

I then look around and saw something that caught my eye. Men's clothing! Well, not for me, it's for Zero of course. And maybe the other Night Class guys as well if I can afford it. Sigh, so many things, so little time.

"There's more?" He asked in annoyance.

"Wha-? Hey Zero! Look!" I ignored what he asked as I pulled him along with me to drag him on over. Zero watched as I began looking through all the clothes. Hmm…nothing seems like…Zero…

"We should get back to the school before sunset." I heard him say behind me. I wave a hand.

"Nah, don't worry too much. The Night Class has a day off is what I heard from Headmaster, so, they won't need to be looked after today." I mumble out. I found a good, black shirt with a silver skull in the middle. There was also a silver dagger one with a silver cross next to it. Though, I could've sworn that I saw a pink tutu under all these layers of clothes.

I don't know if my eyes betrayed me or were correct. I lost sight of it as soon as I turned away for a bit.

I turn back to Zero with both shirts in hand. I thought they looked cool so I wanted to get them for Zero. Heehee, I'm so nice to him. I motioned for him to come on over, he did.

I grab his arm and measure what I can from the size difference. Ah, perfect match. I'm good at matching things for others, not myself.

I grin and look up at him. Zero looks down at me. "If I left you alone, you would never see daylight again, Zero." His eyes widen and a confused look appeared on his face.

Ah, so he still doesn't see through my little phrases. "What I mean to say Zero is…that without me, you wouldn't know how to take care of yourself. You need a person to help choose it for you."

I sigh out happily. I put a hand on my hip as I took a step back with his clothes in my other hand. "You're like…like…" I begin to blush and look down…

"It's like as if…" I couldn't put words into sentence because I didn't know what to say. I had to pause to think a bit. "…As if we're…brother and sister." I say bluntly.

I curse in my head. Those were not the words that I wanted to say! There was so much I wanted to say, but those were not the words! I'm such an idiot! But…what was I going to say? I couldn't think because I am so confused right now.

Zero's eyes lowered a bit, and then he turned and began to walk away.

"Zero…? You're mad?" Of course he's mad baka! You said that you only thought of him as a brother! Nothing more! But I don't think of him like a brother! So then…what do I think of him as?

"No, I just find it funny, that's all…" He whispered out and grabbed the stuff we had.

I sigh of relief and grin. My eyes big and shining with happiness. I hand the clerk the clothes and begin to pay for it.

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind…sister…" He called out and walked on off.

I sweat drop and turn back to the clerk. "Uh, no bag, just give it to me!" I grab the clothing quickly and run after Zero. "Wait up Zero!" I shout after him.

-X-

As you guys may be wondering, what happened to Ayame and Zero? Well, I'll tell you one thing…ZERO RAN OFF ON ME! Yesh, he fled, leaving the bag of evidence behind.

All because this girl at the cafe asked if he knew Aido, and then Zero got upset and left. So now my butt is stuck looking for him, even though this town and search could take me forever!

I take a left turn and head straight down into an alley way. It was dark-of course-, and me being a baka decided I should be able to find Zero here. But I already doubted that…but you may never know…

I began to walk slowly as I peered around at my surroundings. Just a narrow space in between two different buildings and it's quite dark. And cold. I shiver and then felt something come by fast.

"Ah!" I squint an eye and look down. I grab onto where I felt the sting and saw that my sleeve was cut a bit and blood. My eyes widen. My blood if now free…and that means…A gasp of shock escapes my lips.

A vampire is here…and he or she must be hungry… "Crap!" I mutter under my breath and continue to step forward as I looked around warily.

"Zero-!" I called out, but then got cut off when I sensed something coming at me. I quickly got out Artemis and swung the rod behind me. It worked, and-of course-my attacker was a vampire as I stopped them from hitting me.

He grips onto Artemis as I begin to struggle with holding my rod. He then pushes me back, making me stumble a bit before I caught my balance.

This is so cool, yet scary. I've never fought a vampire in this state before. Hmm…I wonder if I'll live…

I shake my head and glare, tightening my grip on Artemis as I point the rod at him. A determined line set on my lips.

He licked his lips as saliva came dipping from his mouth. I tried my best not to look away in disgust. "_**Your blood…smells good…**_" he hissed out with a grin.

I said nothing as I stood my ground. He's trying to scare me…and it's working too…On the inside, not the outside.

His eyes narrowed. "_**Let me…eat you up…**_" His grin widened more than possible as he opened his mouth to bare his fangs.

He then came at me with super inhuman speed and I closed my eyes. Holy-! I don't know what to do! I held Artemis steady in my hands.

"Don't just stand there…Ayame!" I heard a familiar shout from behind me. I felt an arm go under my arm as they took Artemis out of my hands. They thrust the rod forward as it hit the vampire and pushed him back.

I gasp in surprise. I turn to see who had done this move, and saw… "Zero!" I shout with glee. I was so happy to see him here.

"The Artemis Rod…is unhappy I'm wielding it…" I nod and fell to my knees in exhaustion. Too many things happening all in one go. I had a tight grip on my arm where I had gotten the cut. I don't want Zero to see that I got hurt, or he'll never leave me alone for as long as I live.

"Where did this vampire come from? And why would it be here out of all places?" I question and look up at Zero.

He looked down at me, and then we heard voices. They sounded like people who were curious and wanted to know what was going on outside. Which was where me, Zero, and the vampire were at.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he frowned. "This is bad. We can't…" We both turned to the vampire who began to stand up. "…let other people see this."

"_**Blood…**_"

"You used to be human." Zero whispered. It sounded like he kinda felt sympathy for the vampire. And I can understand why.

"_**Oh? I wonder.**_" He jumped towards Zero. I stare with wide eyes. I guess this is then end for me and Zero. "_**Heh heh.**_"

I close me eyes, and await for our death. Nothing happens…yet again. What happened this time?

I peek an eye out to see the vampire being sliced in half. How? My eyes widen even more than possible as I stared in wonder. I looked to Zero, but he was just as shocked as I was.

The vampire turned to ash and I couldn't believe who had saved us. Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki! I grin.

Ichijo smiled and sheathed his sword. "There we go." He sighed out happily.

"You didn't need me at all." Shiki muttered out and put his hands in his pockets.

I wave at them both and run forward. "Hey, Ichijo and Shiki! I was wondering when I was going to see you both again!" I shout happily.

"Why are you here?" I heard Zero ask behind me.

I still grinned and held onto my wound. "Besides that…why are you guys doing this and outside?" I ask with a raised brow.

Ichijo raised a finger to silence me for some odd reason. "Not now, Ayame. Go back quickly and get your wound treated. Your blood is too provocative for us."

I nod and grip tighter on it. I felt Zero glance down, most likely in surprise. I guess I though I could hide it from him, but Ichijo and Shiki could smell it a mile a way.

I guess there is so much more…that I myself have to learn. Oh! And I have a surprise for those who haven't seen this this because Yuki didn't try it. Only Zero knows what it is, and well…this is gonna be a surprise for those who know me. Heehee, I wonder how surprised they will be.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Thank you guys so much for thinking that this is the best story you've ever read! ^^ It makes me really happy to write this story since you like it so much. I get 107 reviews? And like...1,527 hits? Wow! And by the way, here's the poll so far...  
><strong>

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-30  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-32**

**AidoxAyame-1**

**KainxAyame-7**

**ShikixAyame-2**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-1  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-26**

**KainxAyamexZero-1**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Ayame: Wow, Kaname is popular, ne? Though so is Zero, and KanamexAyamexZero, and Kain...Wowz...**

**Zero: Yeah...-glares at Kaname- **

**Kaname: -smirks at Zero- What's wrong, Kiryu? Is something the matter?**

**Zero: -looks away- No...**

**Aido: Yay! At least someone likes me out there! -cries happily-**

**Ichiru: When was I put in this vote? **

**Yachiru: Since I said so, anyways, hope you liked this chapter! And sorry for grammar mistakes, I shall fix them when I can. Ja Ne for now and until next chapter! ^^  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_Ichijo smiled and sheathed his sword. "There we go." He sighed out happily._

"_You didn't need me at all." Shiki muttered out and put his hands in his pockets._

_I wave at them both and run forward. "Hey, Ichijo and Shiki! I was wondering when I was going to see you both again!" I shout happily._

"_Why are you here?" I heard Zero ask behind me._

_I still grinned and held onto my wound. "Besides that…why are you guys doing this and outside?" I ask with a raised brow._

_Ichijo raised a finger to silence me for some odd reason. "Not now, Ayame. Go back quickly and get your wound treated. Your blood is too provocative for us."_

_I nod and grip tighter on it. I felt Zero glance down, most likely in surprise. I guess I though I could hide it from him, but Ichijo and Shiki could smell it a mile a way._

_I guess there is so much more…that I myself have to learn. Oh! And I have a surprise for those who haven't seen this this because Yuki didn't try it. Only Zero knows what it is, and well…this is gonna be a surprise for those who know me. Heehee, I wonder how surprised they will be._

_Now, to be continued…_

"Stir-fried liver and leeks, my style. A melt-in-your-mouth stew of bok choy and filet, my style. Bonito, lightly grilled, with chopped celery and perilla sauce, my style. And much more. How is it? Good?" Headmaster chirped out happily as he closed his eyes and blushed with a smile.

I stare. The food…I've never seen it to be like this. And liver…eww…that doesn't sound good. Just the sound of it makes a shiver tingle up my spine.

I glance up at Zero. Silence ran through the room as he was eating it with somewhat a straight face. I couldn't tell as I saw him look to be a bit…umm…how can I express this…I really don't know. I just can't think properly with the smell of food wafting in my face.

I blink and grab my bowl that was set out for me. I look at the chopsticks and pick them up, observing a way of how I can eat with these. This is life and death here people! I don't know the Japanese way of eating things since I'm used to eating with a fork or spoon.

I sigh softly and close my eyes, taking a deep breath as I held it in and tried-yes tried-to pick up my food with these so called utensils. I failed-miserably. I left out the breath I didn't know that was holding so long and pouted.

I felt a stare of somebody and looked up to see…Zero, giving me a weird look. I stick my tongue out. It's not like I was born in this world! How the heck am I supposed to know how to use these 'things'!

I then look to Headmaster who was waiting patiently for me to eat my food. I grin at him and pull a thumbs up. "It's…good!" I shout out happily. Only that I can't tell if it's good because I didn't get anything to eat at all! Stupid chopsticks! You lied to me about helping me eat!

I heard Headmaster mumble something about wanting to make the food as good as possible and it's been a while since we had a family dinner. Wait, I think I mixed up what I said, oh well.

"I keep telling you not to consider me as part of your family." Zero muttered, having a bit of a mouthful of food.

I giggle a bit, and turn to the food and glare. I then turn my glare of the chopsticks, trying my best to burn a hole through it. Darn. It! It's not working!

Fine, plan B. Get something else to eat when I can. Yeah, that's a good idea.

"Well, at least you're eating it…" Headmaster sighed out, breaking our little silence barrier. He then turned his gaze on me as I turned to him.

"Did something…happen while you were in town? Ayame, you were injured, right?"

I just remembered that Ichijo told us to come to the Moon Dorm at midnight if we wanna know why they killed that vampire. Ah, good times. Good times.

I heard someone grunt, and turned my head. It was Zero, as he looked at me to answer. Oh! Answer!

I turned to Headmaster and rub the back of my head sheepishly with a grin. "Oh! Yeah, just a little scrap, nothing horrible that could kill me. Heehee." I laugh out.

"Oh!" Headmaster shouted, making me jump of bit from the surprise of his remembrance. I knew that 'Oh!' anywhere. I use those when I remember stuff as well. Don't worry Headmaster, I still love you even though you may or may not forget my birthday.

"I'd forgotten all about it. Here, Zero." Me and Zero turned to see something in Headmaster's hand as he held it out to the male in front of me. I leaned forward, and peek to see…blood tablets. My eyes widen as I silently gasp. Zero didn't have his own? What!

"You'll be running out of them soon, right?" Oh, so Zero did have some, but he was running out. Good, because I was sure that my mouth was going to blurt something out that I shouldn't blurt out.

Zero reaches a hand out, and takes them from Father's grasp. I just still like the idea of calling him Father sometimes. It's cool. He looks down sadly at them, but then looks back up to face me as I was staring at him with my mouth gaping and eyes wide.

He lowered his eyelids a bit, and parted his lips, whispering, "Don't look so shocked. This is going to become the norm for me." I looked into his eyes. Actually, they looked to hide that he was just as shocked a I was besides all them other emotions that he's bottled up.

I'm shocked, he's shocked. He, she, we shocked. Heh heh, yeah. Cause that's what he said. Oh, I'm so gonna use that line next time at the right moment.

"Yeah…" I mumble, looking back down at the food. Meh, mean food. You just can't handle me and my American ways. Am I American? Wait, wouldn't Zero and them be speaking Japanese? And if so, why do they sound to be English to me? Wait, am I speaking Japanese but it sounds like English? I'm so confused right now.

My brain can't take so many questions that I myself don't know how to answer them. I cross my arms and pout to myself.

Headmaster looked between me and Zero, frowning a bit. He then waved a hand around and replaced that frown and smiled, blushing a bit and closing his eyes yet again. "Why are you two looking so down? The tablets restrain the urge to drink blood…but it's also just like having a meal~!" And then Headmaster paused to look at Zero.

"Calm down!" Headmaster shouted out afterwards. I watched as Zero stood from his seat as he began to walk off. I guess he was upset about what Headmaster was saying.

I bite my bottom lip and shake my head. A sigh escaped my lips as I watched Headmaster try his best to get Zero to come back and have a seat. I doubted that because I knew Zero better than he knew himself. I'm positive about that.

-X-

Me and Zero were walking towards the Moon Dorm as soon as we were up and about. It was almost like we were vampires since we were always up at night. Funny, isn't it. Wait, Zero is a vampire. Shoot. I had forgotten.

I smack my forehead as Zero glanced my way with a raised brow. I form a peace sign and aim it towards his way. He shook his head, and pulled out Bloody Rose.

My jaw dropped as I pointed at the weapon. "Whaaaa? Don't tell me that you're going to shoot someone with that?" I shout with shock and disbelief.

He sighed in annoyance and turned to me with a blank look. "Look, Ayame, I can see it clear as day when nervousness is written all over your face. So, I pulled this out to make you feel more safe." He said it as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Ha! I'm not afraid of anything at all! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wait, something is behind me, isn't it? Why am I asking you guys? I turn with my eyes wide, and screech a bit in fright as I jumped up in Zero's arms.

Zero grunted a bit, a small smirk formed on his lips as he looked down at me. I stick my tongue out and glare. He then dropped me on my butt and pointed the gun at…I squinted my eyes tom see who it was. Man, do I need glasses.

Oh, it's just Aido and Kain. Wooh! Go Idol and Wild-sempai! Man, I need to stop forming into a total fangirl. It's just not healthy for a girl like me.

I didn't get Artemis out because I left my rod back in a drawer somewhere. I am such…a baka. Yeah, even Kaname would call me that if he found out.

Anyways…

"Did you come to welcome us…vampires?" Zero growled under his breath. I knew he was glaring. I had that…feeling. Don't ask, you don't wanna know how. *cough* Mitsuki *cough*.

Aido just stared at us both unemotionally. "Yeah…only because Ichijo asked us to."

Kain held up his hand in defense as he closed his eyes. "He told us to guard you so that our guys don't mess with you. Unfortunately, tonight…almost all of the Night Class students…are here on the Moon Dorm grounds." He said all dramatically. I could even hear the dramatic music that was playing in the background. Cool.

I looked around as me and Zero walked behind both Kain and Aido. Night class students from all shapes and sizes were everywhere. I haven't seen this many vampires in one go. Wow.

My eyes widen in awe with my mouth gaping. I heard someone sigh, and I looked to see that it was Zero as he was glaring at them all. Sheesh, they never did anything to him yet here he was glaring like it was the only thing in the world. Hmm…I feel like singing, yet I do not know what to sing.

Heh heh, I shall see…when the dance comes. Maybe. Dunno? I shrug to myself and grin.

You know what, the whole Night Class is beautiful. When I stand by one of the females, I feel not pretty at all. They make me look like a kitten while they're the big cats. Roar.

I then turn my gaze on Kain who cleared his throat. "This way."

I nod and turn to Aido who turned to me. We stare at one another. "What?" He questions with a blank look and raised brow.

I shrug and grin. "Nothin'." Wait, Aido was beside this whole time and I didn't even know that. Great guys, thanks for tellin' meh.

"Here they are, Vice President Ichijo."

"Oh! Welcome, Ayame and Kiryu!" Ichijo chirped out happily with a cute smile and blush on his face. Awe.

Oh, he made me blush as well. Crap. Darn you and your natural ways Ichijo!

He was shining as the lights were on him now. He closed his shining eyes and held out his arms. "Tonight is me birthday party! Please enjoy yourselves!"

Me and Zero sweat drop. Though, I sighed while he shook his head. I would never have thought that a guy like Ichijo would be a vampire. He acts so much like a human…maybe even more human than myself. Cue the gasps of surprise.

Yesh, I know. I am shocked as well. Though, there always was this one question that I wanted to ask him for a very long time.

I jump towards him with my eyes wide and sparkling. My lips were parted with a grin. "How old are you!" I shout with hyper-ness.

He still smiled. "How old in human years or vampire years?"

Great, two different years to go from. Hmm…better go with the vampire years, just to be safe. And man, his smiling is starting to creep me out. It reminds me of Gin off of Bleach. Now he...can smile the longest without his face getting stuck.

"Vamp!" I chirp with my grin widening.

He began blushing and holding his cheek, turning away from me bashfully. "I'm eighteen. I'm a gown-up now! Oh…I want you to kiss me for my birthday present, Ayame."

Eh? I lean back a bit and stare at him with wide eyes. Did I hear things right, or did he say that he wanted me to kiss him for his birthday present?

"Umm…" I look the other way, having a blush creep up my face. I don't know what to say or do.

I felt something or someone touch my shoulder as I was thinking, I glance at the person from the corner of my eye to see Ichijo looking at me with that blush still on his face. Oh! He was serious!

I rub the back of my head and laugh nervously. "Uh…lips or cheek?" I ask quietly, hoping that nobody will hear. And of course, karma hates me because everyone turned their heads on us. I felt a glare, and that I knew…it was Zero.

Gosh! Can't he not glare for once in his life!

"Umm…doesn't really matter to me Ayame-chawn~!" Awe. He called me chawn. Cute nickname. I wish guys were as sweet as he was.

I nod and sigh while blushing. I lean up-almost hesitant- as I closed my eyes and kissed him…on the lips and cheek. It was at the corner. I didn't think I could let my first kiss be stolen so easily!

Ichijo looked taken aback as he stepped back from me a bit. I look at my feet bashfully as I realized what I had done.

I heard multiple gasps and some people chattering amongst one another as they pointed at us. No! There goes the gossip!

"Oh~! I didn't really mean for you to kiss me Ayame, I was just joking." He said when he smiled at me and gave me a quick hug before pulling back.

"Oh." I mumble, my blush darkening on how a fool I was. Darn, it was just a joke.

After the whole, -OMG! Did you see that? That human girl just kissed Takuma! Can you believe it?-Ichijo told me about why he killed that vampire. It had to do with the fact that he turned into a level-E, which stands for end. Cool if you ask me, which then they informed me that Zero could become one. And that was not cool.

Aido started badmouthing those types of vampires, which angered Zero a bit, though I had to cut in and stop the bloodshed that was bound to happen anytime now. So, now that I told you the whole summary because I was too lazy to allow you to hear-er…read, whatever-happen.

"Ichijo and Shiki hunted it down…under my orders." I heard that all too familiar melodic voice anywhere. I gasp and turn around to see…Kaname Kuran. My eyes wide as everyone else looked up.

He stood before us, and all his glory. He looked so…handsome. Huh? Did I say what I thought I had just said? Ack! I begin to blush as my heartbeat had sped up.

"You told them?" I ask, not so surprised really. Would you be? Cause I'm not. Bad level-E goes down. Not Zero, if he turns into one. He lives.

"Ayame…Why didn't you inform the Headmaster? You're a member of the Disciplinary Committee, yet when Ichijo invited you, you came here…" I glance at Ichijo to see him lower his head and sigh sadly. I guess I'm not aloud out with permission. Hmph. I see how it is!

"…to a dangerous place like this." Kaname finished with worry in his voice. He looked to be a bit saddened by my decision to be out here.

"I didn't think I should tell him. He might…worry." I whisper, hoping he will hear.

"Worry, huh…" Kaname said as he began to brush some of his hair back. He then turned around, and waved a hand. "Ayame, Kiryu…come over here." He motioned us on over to where his seat was at. Fancy I shall say too.

Me and Zero walked up the steps and turned to Kaname. All the other vampires watched us from the corner of their eyes.

Kaname turned his red-wined gaze on me. He smiled and patted down on a spot next to him. "Ayame…sit beside me."

I look to Zero and saw him turn his head the other way. I look back at Kaname, a blush on my face as I shook my head. "Nuh uh!"

Kaname gazed at me some more. "Ayame…" He sounded to have authority in his voice, but I shall not give in.

"No!" I pout out, turning away as I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. I don't give in to stuff like that.

I heard him sigh in frustration. "Ayame…I'll give you…a cookie." Huh? My ears perked at that as I turned to glance back at him. Do my eyes and ears deceive me? I spotted clear as day…a chocolate cookie. Nice and fresh.

Kaname waved it around, and it begged for me to got eat it. I run over and sat down, grabbing the cookie and nibbling on it. Ah, good cookie. Wait, did I just give in to his request?

I glance down and saw that sure enough, I was sitting next to him. I sigh and pout. No fair. He cheated! Kaname used my one true weakness on me!

I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, pushing me to sit very close towards the person who owned that arm. I gasp and look at Kaname with wide eyes. He faced his gaze forward, his balled up fist under his chin.

A blush crept up on my cheeks. He's so…warm and inviting. Eek! Did I just say what I thought that I had just said?

"This is the safest place for you to be…" He whispered, practically breathing on my face as shivers ran down my spine.

"Kaname, sorry for worrying you if you were." I said, really putting much meaning into those words. I really, truly mean it. First time for everything, ne?

Zero watched us, I'm sure of it. It was like an icy stare, cold when enveloped into its sight.

"I didn't think…you would be there when the hunting took place…"

"I'm okay…"

"No…" he said, cutting me off. I looked at him with big, glistening wide eyes. "…but…it's your fault too, for wandering around there." He whispered, his eyes lowering as a almost scared look was on his face. Was he afraid…that I would've gotten hurt?

It was not my fault. I was worried about Zero. Worried that he would've been lost without my guidance. Was what I wanted to say, but I had a strange feeling that Kaname would've been saddened to hear me talk about Zero.

I felt his grip tighten on my arm. "Did you injure your arm because of that vampire? It must hurt."

"Nuh uh! It didn't hurt one bit." I lied through my teeth. Who am I kidding? It hurt like there was no tomorrow.

"Humans should never…be turned into vampires." Kaname said as he pulled me towards him even more, grabbing my arm and rolling up my sleeve. What is he doing? I watch his hands work slowly. It was…weird. Nobody has done this before in my entire life.

Well, I'm not a vampire, so of course I didn't live that long.

"Really? I figured that for quite a while, Kaname. You need not explain." I said, cutely or squeaked cutely. I guess cute is in my vocabulary about me this whole time. Funny that I never knew.

And then I felt soft lips brush up on my cut. I jerk my head to see Kaname. He…He was kissing my wound! It feels so…wrong yet so right. I can't choose right now!

I lean back a bit, blushing madly as I closed my eyes.

I heard a click of a gun. I open my eyes as they widen and I saw Zero. He had aimed his Bloody Rose at the same guy who said he was going to ease my pain. I also saw Seiren's hand near his throat, it was like she was going to karate chop him.

All the other vampires went into fighting stances as they glared at Zero, fangs bared and ready. Even I myself am scared by this sight. Wait, Kaname must've said something while I was not listening, man…I should listen more often than usual. Heh heh.

_Cliffy…_

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-46  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-47**

**AidoxAyame-1**

**KainxAyame-8**

**ShikixAyame-3**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-1  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-40**

**KainxAyamexZero-2**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Yachiru: Those are the votes so far. Sorr I left this on a big cliffy, but I need time to write my other new chaps. Go check out my new stories, The sister we never knew existed Harukaxoc, Unfinished Words Kaienxoc, and A silent dying rose IchiruxocxZero. I hope you like them and Read and Review. I shall change grammar mistakes when I can.**

**Ayame: Yep! Kaname in the lead with Zero hot on his tail! Who will win? Though, I vote for Zero and Kaname. I like them both. ^^ So does the author.**

**Yachiru: Yep, but it's your votes, not mine. ^^ Anyways, Read and Review please.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_Humans should never…be turned into vampires." Kaname said as he pulled me towards him even more, grabbing my arm and rolling up my sleeve. What is he doing? I watch his hands work slowly. It was…weird. Nobody has done this before in my entire life._

_Well, I'm not a vampire, so of course I didn't live that long._

"_Really? I figured that for quite a while, Kaname. You need not explain." I said, cutely or squeaked cutely. I guess cute is in my vocabulary about me this whole time. Funny that I never knew._

_And then I felt soft lips brush up on my cut. I jerk my head to see Kaname. He…He was kissing my wound! It feels so…wrong yet so right. I can't choose right now!_

_I lean back a bit, blushing madly as I closed my eyes._

_I heard a click of a gun. I open my eyes as they widen and I saw Zero. He had aimed his Bloody Rose at the same guy who said he was going to ease my pain. I also saw Seiren's hand near his throat, it was like she was going to karate chop him._

_All the other vampires went into fighting stances as they glared at Zero, fangs bared and ready. Even I myself am scared by this sight. Wait, Kaname must've said something while I was not listening, man…I should listen more often than usual. Heh heh._

_Now, to be continued…_

So now I'm like, 'What the heck is going on!', but I partially blame myself because I wasn't listening much. I was happy that I finally got something to eat, even if it was a small cookie. Heehee, I'mma sucker for the goodies and treats. That's why I like Halloween and I'm getting of the topic in front of me…yet again. Sigh. What am I going to do with myself?

So, here I was, staring with wide, frightened eyes-yeah, you would be scared too if dozens of vampires surrounded you with their fangs bared-at all the Night class as they glared. Not at me, no-except Ruka-. They were narrowing their eyes at Zero who aimed his gun at their pureblood leader, Kaname.

Kaname parted his lips from my arm, which made me feel a whole lot better since I'm already chilled to the bone, and looked at Zero and Bloody Rose.

"Seiren…It's all right." He said in a calm voice. Seiren closed her eyes and lowered her head as she jerked her hand away from Zero's throat. Ninja. She has ninja skills and the way of the ninja. I think we'll get along just fine. I slightly grin, though I had to make it look like I had formed just a line on my lips.

"I said something I shouldn't have." I turned to look at Zero as he was staring at me. His eyes. My eyes widen. They looked just like Kaname's had when I stared into his as well. Lonely. How is Zero feeling so…lonely?

Zero lowered his eyes a bit, and pulled away Bloody Rose from Kaname's head. And man, would that be a messy sight if he shot Kaname. That, and I would be saddened as well.

"But don't you forget…" I jerked my head in the direction of where the voice came from and saw that it was Aido who spoke. He put a hand on his hip and continued. "…the reason we're here. We're at Cross Academy solely because…Kaname-sama, the pureblood vampire, is here."

Yeah, I think I already knew that. I can't word it out that I already knew because people might get suspicious and get the wrong idea. And I don't want that if these guys will end up as my enemy.

"Kaname…" Wait, why am I mumbling his name for? Oh yeah! "Zero!" I call out. He turned to me with wide eyes, most likely surprised I called him.

I nod at him, and he seemed to get the message. I saw him lift a hand to his mouth, and he chuckled a bit. I grin, and turn back to Kaname.

"Kaname, wanna know what I got in town today?" I chirp out, still grinning away.

Kaname blinked and nodded, though he looked to be a bit puzzled since we were just in a serious conversation a second again, and I turn around and form a bubbly somewhat conversation.

"Look!" I roll up my other sleeve to reveal something most shocking that even Kaname himself gasped with surprise. "Ayame…what did you do to your skin?" He asked quietly, taking the arm I showed him and brushing his fingers across the area that was tainted in his eyes.

I blush and look the other way bashfully. "A friend of mine dared me(Mitsuki), and well, I did it. You like?"

Oh, you guys are probably wondering what was on my arm in the first place. Well…I won't tell you! It's none of your business! Just kidding! I'll tell ya!

Okay, so the most shocking sight was…a tattoo. Yesh, a tattoo. Not just any tattoo, a fake one, otherwise people(vampires) will be very pissed if they saw what Kaname and Zero saw. I need to wash it off soon or others will be curious. Anyways, you guys are probably wondering what's so bad about a large fake tattoo that would make even Dracula himself angry. Well, imagine this. A black and white tattoo, with a picture of a dagger in a heart and fangs smirking on the side. Pretty bad so far if you ask me, but I'm not done. There are words on top of the pictures. And those words are…(mumble) Oh, I said it too low-er mumbled it? Okay, here it is loud and clear in slow motion. Vampires-I-Am-Not-Your-Biotch-To-Drink-On. Evil, right? No? Yesh? Well I think so.

Kaname stared at the tattoo for quite a while, and then looked back up at me. He seemed…upset that I did this. Why? It's just a joke. Otherwise I would've slapped Kaname for kissing my wound earlier on.

Kaname frowned a bit, reaching out and cupping my cheek. I'm surprised. I thought he would be angered, I guess not. "Ayame…" He said in a hushed voice and leaned towards me. "Why didn't you ignore the dare?"

I shrug and look the other way, trying my best to avoid eye contact with him. I heard him sigh, so I turn back to him with a raised brow. Kaname began brushing his hair back, and gazed at me. He gave me a small smile, and took the hand that was on my cheek and put it towards my hair, and brushed some strands away from my face.

"Please, try to ignore the dare next time Ayame. I don't want to see your precious skin tainted with something like 'this' again." He motioned to the tattoo, and I nodded. I understand clearly, but how is my skin precious?

I looked to Zero for answers, but he shrugged and lowered his head as he turned away. Great, now something is bothering him as well. Just great.

"Hey! Don't forget, everyone! This is my birthday party! You've all gotta celebrate! Ayame and Kiryu are my precious guests too!" I heard Ichijo shout, trying his best to dampen the sour mood that was surrounding us all.

It worked. Everyone turned back to face each other and began to chatter and laugh amongst one another. I sigh of relief and glance Zero's way. He started to walk away with a distance look in his eyes. Something's wrong. I can feel it in my bones.

I look to Kaname, as he looked at me, and I stood. "Uh…I'll see you later Kaname! I gotta go!" And I ran off as well. Passing by other Night Class students as I watched Zero's form disappear from my sight.

"Where the heck did you run off to?" I shout and many of the Night Class glance my way while whispering some things. I don't know what they were saying! I don't have time for this crap! I have to go and find Zero, yet again…

I then stepped on something, causing me to stop. I look down. Hmm…I tilt my head in question as I reached down and picked up the box. I gasp in surprise. Surprise, Surprise. It was Zero's blood tablets. But why did he drop these? They're important.

I turn my head slowly and saw the one I just spoke of. There he was, leaning against a railing as he was sweating and breathing heavily. I stare. What's going on with him? "Zero…what's wr-" I was about to question out, but then I saw him quickly cover his mouth as he began to hurl up red stuff. I think it's from the tablets. But why? Is his body…rejecting them?

I drop the tablets I had in my hand and ran over to see if he's okay. I don't know for sure since he's sick right now. "Uh…you okay dude?" I haven't said dude in a long time. Feels weird.

I reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder, giving him a good pat. "Just let it all out, buddy. Just let it all out."

Zero kept his head down, but he lifted up his arm and laid a hand on my arm. I look at him with wide eyes. "Uhh…?"

"After I attacked you…I took them every night…but…they always make me feel sick…" And then his grip tightened on my poor arm. It didn't deserve the pain! "Umm…could you please loosen your grip a bit?" I squeak out.

And then lifted his head up so fast that I couldn't even register what happened next. I felt a tongue on my neck, and it was licking my flesh. Wait, that's Zero! I glance at him and heard him go…"Mmm…" What, am I that delicious? Well, I'm sweet, but not that sweet!

I begin to blush. Really? Do these guys really have to make me blush all the time? "Zero..Ah!" He just hit a soft spot. I couldn't help but to moan. It's not my fault that was where my soft spot was! I hope he doesn't give me a hickey.

But then my eyes widen and we were both pushed into the water. I looked at him, and he looked at me with his eyes widened. But then he narrowed his eyes with a slight blush on his face.

I just realized something…We're in water. Eep! I swam to the surface as fast as I could and when I made it…I gasped for air. Dang, that's another fear of mine. Drowning with a hot guy.

Zero had resurfaced with me as we both took deep breaths. But as soon as our happy ending from getting out from under the water began, more trouble was caused. My ears zoned in on a clicking sound. That almost sounded like…

I turned with wide eyes. Zero was in front of me, and his eyes widen as well. I look up and could my eyes deceive me? No, they didn't. It's Toga Yagari! And he's…aiming his gun at Zero? Eh? Am I missing something here.

I watched as he glared at the back of Zero's head, and smoking a cigarette. Someone should tell him that it causes harm to the human body and can give him cancer.

"I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun. Curse me with you last breath and die…vampire."

Zero turned his head to the side, with surprise as he looked back at the man he once knew long ago. "Mas…ter…" He mumbled out.

And then I heard his gun fire as he pulled the trigger. My eyes widen and I gasp in surprise. And then I saw Zero fall forward in slow motion. Pretty cool, but this was not the right time to think that.

"Zero..!"

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Sorry for making it short! I am trying to update this other story as well and...here are the votes so far.**

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-48  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-48**

**AidoxAyame-3**

**KainxAyame-9**

**ShikixAyame-3**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-1  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-42**

**KainxAyamexZero-2**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Ayame: Yeah. And this one reviewer(XxNaturalNanaxX) has made a good point,if I am paired with Aido...I get to kick him on his baby maker if he's been naughty!**

**Aido: Hey! I resent that! **

**Ayame:-lifts leg- Don't make me do it.**

**Aido: Yikes! Yaccchhiiirrruuu! -runs behind author- Save me.**

**Yachiru:-rolls eyes- Let's wrap this up. Ja Ne for now and I will try my best to make the next chap longer for you guys! Read and Review please and vote if you haven't! ^^  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_I never thought I'd be killing my dear student with this gun. Curse me with you last breath and die…vampire."_

_Zero turned his head to the side, with surprise as he looked back at the man he once knew long ago. "Mas…ter…" He mumbled out. _

_And then I heard his gun fire as he pulled the trigger. My eyes widen and I gasp in surprise. And then I saw Zero fall forward in slow motion. Pretty cool, but this was not the right time to think that. _

"_Zero..!" _

_Now, to be continued…_

And then…splash! Yeah, I like making sounds. Anyways, Zero fell forward into my arms. I blinked, watching as his face twisted into pain and discomfort. Yeah, I guess so if you were shot with a gun that had this effect on you.

I hold him steady, making sure that he won't go falling and drowning back down into the water.

"Even in the bullet only whizzed by you, it must hurt like hell. A spell was put on that bullet to kill vampires." Yagari said, still holding the gun up to Zero's head. I look up at Yagari, staring at him with wide eyes.

He puffed some of his cigarette before pulling it out with his available hand. He never took his eyes off of Zero. Kind creepy, but Zero did call him master, so…yeah.

"…Zero…Even if you are hungering for blood…do you still have a reason to brace yourself for this?" Yagari whispered in question. He just asked the impossible! Kim Possible! Ah, a good show that was. Too bad it ended. And it was just getting good, too.

Zero said nothing. I felt him intake a breath, and then he let it out softly. I think Zero was bracing for the death. But no! I shall not let you die Zero! I heard Yagari lay a hand on the trigger, I have to think fast. So, you wanna know what I did? Well, I'll tell ya.

I had quickly pulled Zero behind me and grabbed the gun. Stupid idea, I know. But then I quickly jerked the gun out of Yagari's grasp and tossed it to the side. I held my hands out, and glared at the one-eyed man.

His eye narrowed, though he looked a bit shock by the move I just pulled. Yeah, I'm shocked as well. My jaw was a slack, though I hid my shock and replaced it with a determined line.

Yagari sighed in annoyance, though he made no move to go and retrieve his weapon. He stared down at me, studying, observing.

"You're…the adoptive daughter of that retired twit?" Hey! That's not nice! He should learn not to call someone as awesome as Kaien Cross a twit. "I don't know what your relationship with Zero it…but whether Zero lives or dies is not for you to decide!" He snapped at me. Like a father does to his child when they've done the wrong thing.

I scowl. First time I've scowled in Vampire Knight, right? I like it…"I cannot allow you to kill Zero." I say with pride, my voice had risen with every word that left my lips. I don't think I've stood up to an adult like this in a long time. It feels…cheesy. Heh, heh.

Yagari stared down at me. His cold, hardened stare that left me uneasy. It felt as if he was peering into my very being. And that feels so wrong, too.

"Are you saying he isn't Level E yet?" He asked roughly, glancing at the boy behind me.

"Ayame…" I heard Zero mutter behind me. I glance back, flinching a bit when I felt him touch my arm. I'm flinching because I am very cold. Burr, when can I get out yet?

I felt myself being pushed aside like a ragged doll that was unloved. I gave Zero a puzzled look as he swam in front of me. He held onto his wound in his shoulder, looking down at me. Gosh, he makes me feel short, even in water!

"It's all right." He breathed out, his eyelids lowering a bit. It formed a sad gleam that flickered in his orbs. We stared at one another, nobody moving an inch. I heard Yagari beginning to walk, probably towards his lost gun.

"You took things too far! This is exactly why I hate vampire hunters!" I heard an all too familiar Headmaster shout. I took my gaze off of Zero and turned it towards Headmaster who ran up to Yagari.

He jerked the gun out of his hand, waving a scolding finger at him. I giggle. Too funny, too funny. "Hey, put this thing away! How much longer are you going to keep a girl in cold water!"

Headmaster glared a bit, throwing the gun back at Yagari who gladly took it with open arms. Headmaster then turned to us, kneeling down on the pavement and holding out a hand for us both.

"You must be freezing. Here, grab my hands."

He gave us both a worried look, I took his hand while Zero didn't. He pulled me up, and Zero pulled himself out.

We both breathed heavily in exhaustion. Zero because, well, his wound must've been freezing like crazy, making it hurt more worse for him. While me on the other hand, well, I'm somewhat sensitive to cold stuff. I can withstand some cold stuff here and there, but not go swimming in it for quite a while.

I felt like I was numb, but yet I wasn't numb. It was in the middle, not more on one side or the other.

I looked at Yagari, steadily standing on my two feet, though I was a bit wobbly and off my balance. But, I made it on my two feet with me falling back into that frozen danger zone. I took a deep breath, and whispered, "Toga Yagari…"

He narrowed his eye and turned it in my direction. Yeah, eye, not eyes. You get it. I shiver, feeling the icy chill work. "How do you know my name?" He asked harshly, stepping toward me a bit. His rough, cold look did not go unnoticed by me. I shrunk back a bit, feeling a bit threatened.

"Umm…I just…" Think Ayame! Think! You must not let him know that you know all about this world! Otherwise he'll think that you're a stalker/fangirl or something. Aha! I've got it! "…guessed?" A good guess indeed, too. I nod proudly, showing him that's how I knew.

He eyed me with a wary look. He seemed not to buy my lie at all. Buy, lie…Hey! That rhymes. Heehee. He grunted, and turned away from me. Yagari then began to walk off, knowing full well that I might've been telling a lie.

He wasn't even going to tell me that he was a vampire hunter and Zero's master? What a meanie! But then again…he might think that I already knew which you didn't need to think cause he should know that I did know. Wow, I'm confusing myself.

-x-

I then remember back on what Zero said, saying that it was all right. Well, it's not all right! He shouldn't think that dying is the only solution to all his problems. Cause it's not. Trust me, I know people who had thought that and committed suicide because of it as well. And looked what had happened, none of their problems were solved because they weren't alive to solve it for themselves.

I stood in front of the fangirls, trying my best to block them from getting to the Night Class. Zero wasn't here, so it made things tougher for me to work. I felt a stare on the back of my head, so I turned. It was…Kaname. He was frowning, his orbs boring into mine. I blush, turning away. I knew what he was thinking. He was worried. I could read the words right on his face.

I'm worried, too. But not for the same reason. I feel bad for ignoring all my friends in the Night Class, but my silver-haired buddy isn't here right now. I held my arms out, and here they came. They screamed in my ear, trying to push me back. I wouldn't budge at all. I scowled, and glared at them all.

The fangirls shrank back from me. They looked so…scared. My eyes soften a bit. I know that these girls mean no harm, and I'm tired. I don't feel so…hyper as much as I normally do. Geez, I didn't think worrying could be this bad! Nyah!

It was now Night time, and I was walking down the hall all by my lonesome self. Sometimes I wish that someone else was in the Disciplinary Committee with me so that I won't feel _as _lonely when Zero's not around.

I sighed to myself, lowering my head in a sulking manner. I'm bored, I'm tired. I just feel like screaming out all my problems in one go.

I then heard footsteps ahead of me, so I lifted my head up. It was the one and only, Toga Yagari. Big deal, he must be going to some class, seeing that he has teacher's books. Wait…he might know where Zero went! Ah! I feel so much better now!

"Wait up!" I call out, reaching out and trying to grab him. Yagari stopped walking, glancing back at me with a raised brow. He looked a bit peeved that I had stopped him, but who cares what he thinks? Not me of course.

I grin with my eyes wide. I stopped in front of him, panting a little bit, and then talking a huge gulp. I parted my lips and said, "What did you do with my sidekick?" Well, asked, not said. You get what I mean.

"We quarantined him, of course."

"Who-da wha?" I have no idea what he meant. I stared at him with bewilderment. I cocked my head to the side, and he gave me a weird look.

"He's to the point where he'll attack at any time. We quarantined him so that there won't be any victims until I settle things." He said it as if he done this all his life. Wow, poor Zero.

"Oh. You didn't do 'anything' to him, did you?" I quoted anything with my fingers. Yagari scowled and shook his head.

"I didn't, now I have a job to do. So run along and go where you need to go. I suspect that you really know where Zero is, am I correct?" He asked, turning away and laying a hand on the door that stood in front of him.

I looked the other way, saying nothing. Of course he knew that I knew. This guys sure is one tough cookie.

"Hmph." And then he opened the door, walked on in, and closed the door behind him. I stared at the door for a moment, wondering if my eyes were deceiving. Was it me? Or did I just see him smile. And I mean SMILE. I shake my head and face palm myself. Nyah, my mind is playing tricks on me.

I turned, and walked on off to where I knew where the guest room were at.

I held up a hand on the door, knocking rather loudly. I could've woken up a whole motel if I wanted to. Heehee, then there would be a riot. Whoop! A riot! I've always wanted to start one of those as well, too.

The door slip open, and there stood Zero. He gave me a puzzled look, surprise on his face as his eyes widen. I grin, tilting my head to the side with my hands behind my back.

"Zero~!" I said in a singsong tone. Zero shook his head at me, and began to close the door while saying, "I'm fine Ayame. Go home."

I pull my hands from behind my back and stopped the door from closing. Zero opened the door, allowing me to come on in. He sighed, already knowing that I was going to end up in this room one way or another. Oh, he knows me so well. Heehee.

I heard him close the door, so I turned to face him. He was leaning against it, still having a look of puzzlement etched upon his face.

I grin. "So, did you really mean what you meant back there? About it being okay?"

Zero turned his head the other way, avoiding eye contact. All the Night Class guys wouldn't turn away. Okay, maybe they would. But not as much as Zero does when he tries to hide secrets from me.

"Yeah…" He mumbled.

"Zero!" I ran up to him, pushing him into the door. Wow, I didn't expect myself to do that, and nor did Zero. He looked taken aback by this action, staring at my with wide eyes.

I glare. Not as scary as his because I'm still nice, but it's a glare that could kill a fangirl in sight. "Don't you try and avoid me! I want you to actually look at me when something like this is important. Sure, I'm not the best person to listen to from the heart…But all least I don't give up on myself!" I shouted, pounding my fist on his chest. I had to let all of that out. I needed to let things that have been bothering me out.

I looked up at him, my glaring softening as he stared down at me. Zero looked sad, yet his mood seemed to lighten.

"Ayame…?" He was still surprised by the outburst, but I think he understood why. I took a few deep breaths, my anger subsiding, and I closed my eyes.

"Give me your hand." I said quietly. I didn't even hear him complain as I felt something warm and comforting enter my grip. I opened my eyes, and turned my head. "Let's go…" I began to lead him to the bathroom.

He followed quietly, most likely wondering why I am leading him here out of all places in the world. Well, I knew my part. I knew what I had to do. If I want to help Zero and have him not attack anyone, might as well sacrifice something of mine, right? All the other guys will be angered, but…I don't care right now.

I pulled him in, and closed the door silently shut. I then turned, lowering the collar of my shirt. I wasn't going to do much, all I was going to do was show my neck. Besides, Zero can't really take blood tablets 'cause they make him sick. And so, I am a sacrifice.

"Drink." I ordered. Yes, I did not ask nor say, I ordered him. I walked up, and Zero took a step back. I shake my head with grin.

"Zero…" I laugh out. I watched as he backed up into a wall, fear flickered in his eyes as he saw that I cornered him. I felt like a monster myself. We're all monster. I just hope…Kaname…Ichijo…Kain…Aido…Seiren…Shiki…and everyone else will forgive me for what I am doing. "You know you must." I push myself against him, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

I wondering it would be like if I did this with one of the other Night Class guys. My blush deepened more than possible. I have a dirty mind.

"What…are you saying?" He asked with his eyes widening more than possible. I reach out, touching his chest, and form a tight grip on his white shirt.

"Zero, you and I both know this is…the best way for. I offer my blood, in return for you to get better. I missed my buddy today. Please don't make me miss you again." I begged, tilting my head to the side to show my neck. I close my eyes, bracing for the pain of a lifetime.

"Please…don't…I won't be able to forgive myself…" He whispered. I nodded, and pulled him towards me. I heard Zero take a deep breath, and then he pulled me to his chest, and my neck to his lips.

I heard his vampire hiss, and felt his breath on my neck. And then…he had sunk his fangs into my very being. I gasped, trying to stop some of the tears that tried to fall. It hurts…but…I'm saving someone…I'm saving a lost soul…And that soul's name is…Zero Kiryu…

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Gomen for being gone for a while and not updating! I have to update my other stories as well. Anyways, here are the votes so far.**

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-53  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-53**

**AidoxAyame-3**

**KainxAyame-9**

**ShikixAyame-3**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-1  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-54**

**KainxAyamexZero-2**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Ayame: Some people said they were too lazy to vote and review so they decided to pm the author and tell her the votes!**

**Yachiru: Yeah, you can do that if you don't want to review and vote. But, I'd like a review and vote because-**

**Ayame: The author just loves reading reviews because they make her smile! And nooo Anonymous reviewer! I do not want you to die! T.T Please, we updated the story!**

**Zero and Kaname: -stares at Ayame- **

**Yachiru: Umm...Anyways, Read and Review to tell me what you think so far! I enjoy getting reviews and chuckling (if I can be able to) if your review is cute and funny. ^^ Thanks for reviewing, adding to favs, and alerts. It was much appreciated. I'm so glad you guys like my story. Until next time, Ja Ne!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_Zero, you and I both know this is…the best way for you. I offer my blood, in return for you to get better. I missed my buddy today. Please don't make me miss you again." I begged, tilting my head to the side to show my neck. I close my eyes, bracing for the pain of a lifetime._

"_Please…don't…I won't be able to forgive myself…" He whispered. I nodded, and pulled him towards me. I heard Zero take a deep breath, and then he pulled me to his chest, and my neck to his lips._

_I heard his vampire hiss, and felt his breath on my neck. And then…he had sunk his fangs into my very being. I gasped, trying to stop some of the tears that tried to fall. It hurts…but…I'm saving someone…I'm saving a lost soul…And that soul's name is…Zero Kiryu…_

_Now, to be continued…_

You know…having your blood being drunk by a vampire doesn't hurt so much once you get used to it. I know that this sounds wrong, but there is some pleasure to it. Yeah, I moaned a bit. Oh wait, that was just now. Heehee.

A blush crept up on my cheeks from the noise I made. Gosh! I think Zero bit a soft spot on my neck! I had the urge to let another one come out, but I must fight it! I must! I held it in -well tried- but it was no use. I moaned…again.

Hmm…I never moaned much because I never let a guy -besides Zero- get near my neck. I hope he doesn't leave a hickey…cause then questions will be asked. And answers will not be answered.

I stared up at the ceiling as I heard him gulp my blood down his throat. It doesn't sound…pleasant. Well, who am I to say since this is how a vampire would drink?

And another thing is that I'm not really afraid to be bitten anymore since he didn't catch me off guard like the first time he sunk his fangs into my neck. That freaked me out back then, but now…not anymore. I allowed him, so I shouldn't be _as _scared. Okay, I'm boring you guys so I'll quit babbling on and on. Heh.

I heard Zero huff a bit, and I felt him pull back from me. He kept his grip on my back for a sec as I watched him lower his head to breath a bit. His head was still lowered, but he pulled back from me and leaned onto the wall. I sat where I was at, boring my eyes into his skull. I'm trying to burn a hole through his head, or have x-ray vision like Superman since he is a mary-sue with god-like powers and etc. Hmm…I wonder what it would be like to be in fanfiction…It would be…

"Awesome!" I shout, catching Zero off guard as he snapped his head back up to give me a weird look. I grin and rub the back of my head sheepishly. What? It's not my fault that I think being in a fanfiction would be pretty cool.

Zero's eyes then lowered as a spaced out look was formed. I then began to stop grinning, leaning forward towards him. Blood -my blood- was on the corner of his lips. I then reached out my hand and wiped the blood off.

Zero raised a brow as we made eye contact. I smile, giving him a thumbs up. "So…I bet you feel better now, right?" I ask, rocking back and forth as I watched him with my orbs wide in curiosity.

Zero turned, breaking the contact. He rubbed his sleeve on his mouth, rubbing what was left of the blood, and took a deep breath. His lavender orbs looked at the ground as leaned back more into the wall.

"…I'm such…", he paused for a bit, and then continued. "…a wretched being. Even if I loathe vampires…even if I don't want to hurt anyone…I can't stop myself from lusting for blood." He then looked up, his face twisting into sadness as he stared at me. He frowned a bit. I let all that sink in as I stared into space. I nodded my head, understanding ninety-seven percent of what he's saying. The other three percent is for me not knowing if I understand or I'm just lying about understanding. Meh.

"Just give up on me…" he whispered. I gulped and watched as he held his face in his hands. He's only doing this so that I won't look at him. I still had that stupid smile on my face, but my eyes held something different. I know that, but I don't know what they held since I can't see them.

I tilt my head to the side, waiting for more to be said as my mouth gaped open. I can tell that at this moment…nothing idiotic should be said from my lips because this is a serious scene.

Maybe I could…slap some since into him…you know…slap him in da face! Nah, that'll be too mean and besides…it's not my place to discipline him. He's older than me for Pete's sake! For Pete? I don't even know a guy name Pete yet I'm saying for Pete's sake. Ah, I'm confusing myself.

"You know it too…" he began, snapping me outta my random thoughts. Good going Zero! Whoop, whoop! I did a little fist pump to myself as he did not look at me with his hands -still- covering his face. "…This is just like the blood tablets. It's only temporary measure. Please, before I acquire a taste for your blood.." he muttered as I heard a hint of begging.

I raise a brow as I looked at him. Zero is asking for me to…let him perish? Why ask me of such a thing? He knows that I'm not the type to just abandon a person in need. Since he 'claimed' that he knew me so well, then he should know not to ask me to break a promise! I shall not let thou go out into thy world alone!

I chuckle a bit. Yesh, _chuckle_. It sounds pretty cool, you should try it. A grin formed on my lips as my eyes shine. "Now, now…I will NOT accept your asking. It's heartbreaking to see you in a bad state, partner. It's not right t ask a girl to leave a **damsel **in distress all by **his **self. Heh, I have already made my own hell before. Might as well start again with a fresh beginning. Even if…you were to hate me." I say, resting my head in my palm as I watched his lift his head up to look at me with shock.

My grin widens even more as I laugh at the somewhat cute look etched on his face. He turned his head and looked away from me. I had formed a peace sign on my hand to show him that I mean it. Though, I can't believe I cussed a bit. That is like…my fifth time in my life! Really! I only cussed when I was fighting off mean girls at school who -tried, but not successfully- bully me. Ha, good times, goood times.

"How can I hate you?" he whispered. That caught me off guard this time. I looked a bit taken aback. How can he hate me? Hmm…tough question. Is this a rhetorical one, or a for real one? Cause…I don't see how I can be hated. Wait…never mind. Scratch that. I can be hated.

My brows furrow as a thoughtful look appeared on my face. A thin line on my lips, and a thinking pose to go with that. How cool!

"Are you…all right?" I heard him ask as he broke the silence between us. I glance up, seeing his arm cover his eyes, and I shake my head with my famous grin-which I use all the time mind you.

"Ya…I guess you could say I am. I am able to be me anytime, anywhere! Just count on me to get the job well done!" I chirp out, saluting him with one hand while my other hand is held onto my neck. Yeah, I'm going to be needing a big bandage for this one. I sweat drop at the thought. Wait…I can sweat drop? Awesome! I am so glad that I'm in this world now!

But…I get up to go get the bandage while Zero stayed put. I shrug. He must be thinking about what I said, though…I thought the part of calling him a damsel was pretty funny and the fact that…wait…I can't think of what to say next. Cue the -x- so I can get my anime bandage with any anime choices!

-x-

So yeah, here I am walking down the pavement as I whistle a bit with a grin on my lips and hands behind my head. It was so cool to have a bandage with Edward Elric on it! And I got to bathe in a nice, relaxing shower as well! My hair is still wet, but I had no prob. with it. Also, if I had a choice, I would choose to be in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood so I can learn to kick butt with alchemy and push Winry aside as I steal Ed from her! Heh, or be Fairy Tail and hang with Natsu as we practice to master our magic and we can go destroy things while doing missions to earn J. Ah, and then we could have fights in the guild as things get crazy from there. That would be so…Fan-tastic! Well, for me.

Though, as I was not paying any attention and I was in Ayame-land, someone had stopped in front of me while I was walking. And me being well…me, I did not pay any mind as I walked right onto that very person. I was caught off guard as I fell back from the impact, but two strong arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me from falling onto the 'nice' cool cemented ground. Notice how I quoted 'nice'.

I looked up to see who my savior was, and it was… "Kaname!" I gasp out in surprise. He stared down at me as I stared up at him. Our eyes stayed locked for quite a while until I shook my head as butterflies fluttered in my stomach. A blush crept on my cheeks as I noticed that he was still holding onto me in his grasp.

I clear my throat and say, "Umm…you could…well…could you let me back on my feet?" I squeaked out, embarrassed mainly because I ran into HIM out of all people. This is a bad way to meet a guy like him-and the other Night Class along with Zero. I can't act like a fool all the time around them. Or can I…

Kaname still gazed at me, but nodded his head slowly and complied. He slowly lifted me back to my feet, and I watched as his arms fell to his sides. He titled his head to the side, forming a cute look mind you, and his red-wine eyes still held that…loving, tender look as it still lingered.

"Ayame…" he said quietly with his voice still holding that melodic tune. Shivers ran down my spine as he said my name. It felt…nice, but I don't know why. He had some sort of effect on me…something that I can't quite grasp what it is. "…where have you been?" he asked, worry filled in his orbs.

I just had the urge to glomp him right now, but I'll wait for another time. I jolted a bit, looking at him with a raised brow as a confused look appeared on my face.

"But what about the…" I began, pausing a bit as I tried to think up an excuse. I have a feeling-again-that he wouldn't like to hear me say that I was with Zero. Aha! A light bulb appeared next to my head and I snapped my fingers with a grin on my lips. Kaname raised a brow at me as he looked at me with curiosity. "Night Class and their lessons?" Yeah, that was all I could think of. Heh, heh.

"They've finished. I made everyone go home." he replied, still staring at me. He hasn't once turned to look away. Kinda…creepy, but also nice. He's the total opposite of Zero. He doesn't look away nor try to scare people off…Well, maybe he did try to scare people off because the last part I read before being here was when Yuki was being guarded by Aido and he was starting to have feelings for her as he was her teacher. Then Kaname explained that he was not the real brother to her, and for he is the ancestor of the Kuran family. He even planned the death of Shizuka by killing her himself, well, that already happened and you get my point. And then…poof…I'm here.

Anyways…Kaname took a step forward. "I need to talk to the Headmaster. Is he in his private living area?"

I shrug and shake my head. "My guess is probably…not." Or so I think… I look down at my feet sheepishly. My bad. Guilty is charged so BAM, shoot me dead Shinso. Gin's sword is awesome, that's why I also love him. Off topic again…

He nodded his head. "I see…" And then he was in front of me. Well, all he had to take was two more steps and then he was in front of me-again. I then watched from the corner of my eye as he reached out and grabbed a piece of my long, somewhat short, hair. He twirled them in his fingers as my eyes widen. Crud! My hair is still wet!

"Your hair…is wet…" he said. "What were you washing away?"

I look up, biting the bottom of my lip. His head was titled to the side as his orbs stared into my onyx ones. He knows, and he knows that I know as well.

He then reached out towards me, and I close my eyes. My lip quivered as I knew what he was reaching for. I jump a bit, feeling his cold fingers brush against where my bandage was held.

I then felt his arms circle around my neck as he pulled me into his chest. I was taken aback by this action, my eyes open and wide with surprise. My mouth gaped open, but no words were uttered out.

My mouth felt dry as he gently held me. I did not hug him back, I was just too shocked/surprised to do so.

And then when I had the courage to speak…I could only say this…"Kaname…?"

"I wonder when…you stopped telling me everything, Ayame…" he whispered. I could hear sadness in his voice as those words caused my heart to skip a beat. Why? I do not recall telling him things, yet I am saddened a bit.

He then laid his head on top of my head as his grip tightened around me. "In ten years…that's the only thing that has changed." He then loosened his grip and pulled back from me. I saw his eyes closed for a bit until he opened them. My eyes soften a bit, though he looked a bit hesitant, and then he allowed his hands to fall back to his sides.

"Good night…Ayame…" he said, and began to turn away from me. I turned away as well, waving a hand as I said, "Good night…Kaname." I know that I have done a sin when I allowed Zero to drink my blood. Yet…I don't feel even the slightest bit of regret in my heart. I laid a hand on my shirt as my heart beats fast. I glance back as he walked away, not even turning. My heart churned as my grip tightened on my shirt. I have a feeling that things will get more and more hard as my feelings are so mixed up.

-x-

I had walked to class and sat down yet I was still thinking about what happened between me and Zero, and then what happened between me and Kaname. I blush for thinking about the both. It's just…I am still so confused.

A sigh escaped my lips as I looked around. I heard the teacher beginning to start teaching whatever it was that he was teaching. He sounded like the adults off of Charlie Brown. My mind floated elsewhere as I pretended to look interested when he gazed my way for a bit. Other than that, I was looking around to see if I saw my silver-haired companion.

I sighed sadly as I realized he was not coming. My head lowered and my mood dampened a bit as all my hopes washed away down the drain. I leaned back into my seat as I tapped my pencil down onto the wooden desk. Wait a sec…My eyes widen as I face palmed myself for not thinking any sooner.

I quickly stood and ran out the door as the teacher called out my name and for me to come back. I shook my head as I took a sharp turn to the right, and then the left. I ran straight down until I took another right and then right before I made it to a door.

I then ran up to it and busted the door open, looking around frantically as I panicked and worry etched on my face. Sweat dripped down from my brow and then my eyes locked on to Yagari holding his gun to Zero's forehead. Zero faced my way, and our eyes made contact.

His eyes began to widen and I shook my head and cried out, "Don't do it! Zero!" I then closed my eyes once I heard the trigger being pulled and then a gun shot echoed.

I couldn't look as I sniffled a bit. I guess…Zero is…gone…

"You decided to stop waiting for me to kill you?" I heard Yagari ask, but to whom was he referring it to? I peeked an eye, and there he was. Zero held onto the gun as it was tilted upward. I gasp happily as a grin formed on my lips. I was happy! My buddy didn't die on me! I do a little cheer in my head for him deciding not to die.

"Damn it! Don't you remember?" he asked Zero, reaching up and holding onto his eye patch. Oh yeah, I now remember where this is going. "'I'll make sure you don't regret losing your eye to save my life.' That day, you yourself…made that vow to me. Watching you right now made me want to kill you for real. I have no intention of saving a kid who only wants to take the easy way out." Yagari then let his hand drop to his side as he allowed Zero to have his gun back. He then turned and began walking my way as he looked at the ground with a scowl on his lips.

"Struggle until you can't struggle anymore. Just now, you decided to live your life covered in blood. Don't run away…Zero." he paused for a bit, and Zero watched him. He had an emotionless look in his eyes as he had on a poker face. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got me like nobody. But sing it in the boy version. Heehee, I'm not much a fan of Lady Gaga, but this song is perfect for Zero.

Yagari then stopped beside me and turned to glance at me sideways. I glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"Hey. Little girl."

"Eh?"

"If he starts going berserk again, you stop him. But you'll get hurt if you treat him gently." he began, leaning down to pick up what luggage he has. I heard Zero mutter, "Ayame wouldn't treat me gently even if I begged her to." I felt pride as I heard those words come from him, it made my day. I grin. Yagari seemed to hear what he said and chuckled a bit. "Either way, he won't stop unless you put a bullet in him."

He then began to try and lift his stuff, but it wouldn't budged. I knew that he was thinking, his things were heavy. "It's better for him that way. After all…it's up to you."

"Me?" I ask, pointing at myself. I doubt even myself when things are up to me. Cause you may never know…

"Of course." he then narrowed his eyes a bit. "If it were up to me, then that incident at that pool would've been the last time Zero would ever get to breathe. One bullet would've been enough. You'd think I'd miss at that distance! Don't make me laugh. Though you did grab my gun from my hand and throw it away from me…pretty good for a _little girl_." He taunted the last part, but I knew he was growing on me. He probably likes me better than what he did when Yuki was in my place.

A smirk formed on his lips, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared. See! I knew I wasn't seeing things when I saw him smile at me before he slammed the door shut and began teaching the Night Class! This is pure proof that he thinks I'm pretty cool! Aha!

"By the way…",he began, but I cut him off.

"It's Ayame."

"What?"

"My name is Ayame, not little girl."

He grunted and nodded at me. "By the way…_Ayame_…send this luggage to me later. I'm done here. I have my next assignment, so I've got to hurry." I sweat drop a bit as he just left it next to me while walking towards the door.

"See you." he said while stopping in front of the door. He glanced back at Zero. "The next time we meet, you might be on my list too…Zero. That woman…apparently she's still alive."

I turn to Zero to see shock appeared on his face as he looked at his master with disbelief. His eyes wide and he reached up to hold onto to the side of his neck.

I see…Shizuka is soon to make her appearance then. Yagari shut the door and left us both in the room alone. I stare at him as he stayed in a sitting position. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding and sighed of relief as I held a hand over my heart. Geez, he's going to end up giving me a heart attack one of these days.

"Zero…I thought you were going to die…or did die." I say with my eyelids lowering a bit. I gave him a small grin. Zero stared up at me, though I couldn't quite read what he was thinking in his head.

"Ayame…" he whispered, standing up and walking over to me. I watched as he reached out -though he hesitated for a bit- and put his hand down on my head. He was now at my side as he rubbed some of my head. I blush a bit, and swat at his hand.

"Hey!" I joked, continuing to swat at him.

I saw Zero smile an actual smile from the corner of my eye as he chuckled a bit. "I won't…run away anymore…so don't be so…unlike yourself Ayame. Don't…stop being you."

I nod my head, laughing a bit. He closed his eyes, and then I felt his hand leave my head before he walked past me. I glanced back at him. I am determined to prove that I can't regret ever making my decision.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Gosh, so many reviews. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This story is probably my best seeing that 78 people added this to their favs and 75 to their alerts. But wow... 204 reviews? That's a lot! Thanks a bunch! ^^ Here are the votes so far though two more chaps of this and I'll probably stop the voting.**_  
><em>

**Pairing with Ayame:**

**ZeroxAyame-58  
><strong>

**KanamexAyame-57**

**AidoxAyame-3**

**KainxAyame-9**

**ShikixAyame-3**

**TakumaxAyame-1**

**IchiruxAyame-1  
><strong>

**KanamexAyamexZero-57**

**KainxAyamexZero-2**

** KainxAyamexAido-1**

**Ayame: Wow. Zero actually made it to the top! Whoop!**

**Zero: -blushes- Sh-Shut-up!**

**Kaname: -stares at him and narrows eyes- Kiryu...**

**Aido: Wha! I wanna be with Ayame!-starts crying-**

**Kain: -sighs and face palms himself-  
><strong>

**Yachiru: -sweat drops- Sorry Aido. Votes aren't really turning up brightly for you. Anyways, hope you like this new chap and hopefully school won't give me more projects than I already have. Ja Ne for now! XP  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_Hey!" I joked, continuing to swat at him._

_I saw Zero smile an actual smile from the corner of my eye as he chuckled a bit. "I won't…run away anymore…so don't be so…unlike yourself Ayame. Don't…stop being you."_

_I nod my head, laughing a bit. He closed his eyes, and then I felt his hand leave my head before he walked past me. I glanced back at him. I am determined to prove that I can't regret ever making my decision._

_Now, to be continued…_

"Oh…I do so hope that when this dream is over, I'll enter into another anime/manga as well!" I whispered in excitement. Sure, I love Vampire Knight…but I also loved my other precious anime and manga. I'm sure that this is all a dream, right?

Wait, what am I doing in front of the Night Dorms? I stare dumbfounded at the two doors in front of me which were actually open. My mouth gaped open and eyes were wide. I don't recall ever going to their dorms…or did I…? And I most certainly don't remember opening them as well.

I rub my chin in thought, wondering if a flashback will come. I close my eyes and concentrate…Nope. I open my eyes and sigh softly. I don't recall coming here…Weird.

I shake my head. "There must be a reason for coming here." I mutter, and I was about to walk in, that is until I realized that there were people in front of me. Some old guy and Ichijo were here. I raise a brow. I wonder what's going on…

I lean in towards the entrance, listening to hear what they were discussing. Ha, I hope it has nothing to do with me. That would be something, wouldn't? I giggle at the thought but them slap my hand over my mouth. Crap, what if they heard me.

I jump back all ninja-like and then I quickly lean against the side which was next to the opening of the door. I peek an eye towards them, and I can see that the old man isn't even looking my way. So…did he hear me or not?

"I will not do anything that goes against my friend's best interests." I heard an all too familiar voice. So I was right! Ichijo was in there! I grin. But wait…who are they talking about? My face twisted into confusion as I slowly moved over to listen for more.

"Uh…D-Don't glare at me…" Awe, poor Ichijo…he's being glared at. He somewhat knows how I feel when Zero glares or those evil fangirls.

"You're the one who doesn't understand. A friendship based on fictitious peace…" The old guy said coldly, beginning to turn from him. "In the small world of this academy-"

Okay, I had had enough! Old man is going down! I clench my fists and appear in the doorway, trying my best to glare. "Hey, old dude!" I shout, catching both Ichijo and the said male's attention. "Don't go badmouthing this academy! It's peaceful! And Don't glare at my friend either!"

I then stomp on in and stand next to my good friend, Ichijo. He looked at me, shocked to see that I was here.

"Ayame..?" he asked quietly, looking between me and the old guy. What? Am I missing something here?

The old man just glared at me, scowling away. Good, scowl all you want 'cause I'll be back for more insults! Now…to think about those insults of mine.

"Uh…Ayame…" Ichijo whispered, making me turn to him with a raised brow.

"Huh?" I ask, giving him a somewhat dumbfounded look.

Ichijo sweat drops at me. "You do know…who this is…right?" he said nervously, glancing between me and said guy.

"No…"

"Well, he's…my Grandfather…"

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"…"

I look between the old guy and Ichijo, feeling pretty dumb right now. Ichijo smiled kindly at me, and I just frowned.

"Wait, what!" I shout, pointing between the both of them. "You mean to tell me that this guy…is your Pappy!"

Ichijo nodded slowly.

I gape at him in disbelief. I can't believe I…I…

I fall on my knees and bow in an apologetic manner. "Please don't kill me!" I begged, clapping my hands together as I showed him that I really meant it.

He still glared but I saw him roll his eyes.

I could hear Ichijo laugh nervously in the background. "No need for all of that…Ayame. I could understand why you acted like this towards Grandfather." he said, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up, horrified for misunderstanding. How could Ichijo ever forgive me for being rude to one of his relatives? The world may never know…

He smiled, making me blush slightly. Not because I like him or anything because I see him as a brother…though I did kiss him even though that was somewhat a joke/birthday present. It's just that he can make you feel better about yourself. It must be his smile. That's what throws people off guard.

He's just like Gin Ichimaru…can't help but to smile. I gotta watch him to make sure he won't go and abandon me anytime soon.

"Here, let me help you up…" he whispered, holding out a hand for me to take. I gladly took it, mainly because my knees were getting sore.

"Thanks." I mutter, looking down at the ground.

He chuckled. "I guess you forgot why you came here in the first place, right Ayame?" he asked kindly, making me blush madly in embarrassment.

I nodded, and slowly lifted my head up to meet his gaze. I like his eye color, I would trade for any eye color as long as I can get rid of my onyx colored-eyes. Wait…how did he know I had forgotten my purpose for being here?

"I just know you that well…" he said in amusement, reading my facial expression of confusion.

Whoa…I don't know whether to praise Ichijo for knowing me so well…or beat him with a baseball bat and to tell me how he knew me yet I didn't know him personally. Yep, and I was gonna need a whole lot of baseball bats to do so as well. I grin slightly at the thought. Well, I don't wanna hurt him…but he would leave me no choice if I was that desperate to know how he knew me. Wow, I am so confusing myself right now.

"Besides…I'm sure it was Headmaster who sent you." he chirped, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as he pulled me to his side. I looked confused at first, but the look he gave his Grandfather told me that I should stay put.

"Hmph." Ichijo's Grandfather grunted, giving me a cold look as I felt myself shivering a little. I felt Ichijo's grip on my shoulder tighten as he pulled me closer. What was he trying to say? That I'm his girl or something? Nah, Ichijo can find someone better than me. I'm positive about that one. So…what was he really trying to say..?

"You must take after Headmaster. It's no wonder why you would think this academy is peaceful." I have to remember this guy's name! Gosh! Now I remember that I hate him! I take back my apology and he owes me some bandages for trying to bruise my sore knees! They still hurt…I pout slightly at my poor knees. Wait…Ichio! That's his name! Ichio said coldly to me, eyes narrowed.

I stick my tongue out childishly.

"I heard that a commissioned vampire hunter entered the academy grounds the other day."

I shrug. "Meh, I thought he was pretty cool since he thought I was cool." I reply back, an idiotic grin set upon my face. Hey, it's better to grin than to frown. You should try it. Take this advice from Izaya Orihara, he loves humans. Wait, then he doesn't love vampires…Curse you Izaya for being so awesome yet mean to vampires!

"The Headmaster would like to explain that matter to you." I heard another all too familiar voice. I gasp, turning around with wide eyes to see my good buddy Zero.

"Zero!" I shout with joy, happy to see him. I couldn't take the dark atmosphere that appeared in the air after I said I thought Toga Yagari was cool. Ichio needs to take a chill pill. Gosh, it's just one guy…who could kill him…and other vampires as well. Well then…I see why he would disapprove with Headmaster's doings.

Zero stepped from out of the shadows. Cool, he's one of those guys who lays back and watches until it's his time to shine. That's my partner!

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he gave off that bad boy look.

"I was told by the Headmaster to bring you to him immediately." he said coolly to Ichio, who in return turned to him with a blank look. Though, he looked to have this…power aura coming off him. Like he was high and mighty with authority held in his title.

"Uh…hi Zero!" I chirped, closing my eyes as I titled my head to the side.

"Cross…He's as impudent as ever…" Ichio said, pausing a bit before he continued. "All right. Show me the way."

Zero turned to him, both eyes locked as silent words were said between them. What were they saying? I can't read eyes! Seriously, I can't. I'm not as good as…I dunno. I have to think about a person I can compare myself to. Anyways…

I watched as Zero turned to walk away with Ichio right behind him. My eyes sadden, seeing that he wouldn't even talk to me. Wait, I'll run after him and bug him until he says hi! Genius!

"Zero~!" I call out, beginning to run after him. Well, that is until Ichijo stopped me as he grabbed onto my arm.

"Ayame! Wait!" he called to me, and I turned to him with a confused look. I raised a brow at the charming male before me.

"Did something happen between you and Kaname?" he asked quietly, giving me a serious gaze.

I stare at him with wide eyes as he let go of my arm. I shake me head. "No…Not that I know of…" I trail off, having the urge to just tell him that I was never born in this world like they were.

Ichijo looked at the ground, sighing softly to himself. I glance down at his hands to see them clench into a fist.

"Well…Kaname doesn't tell me the important things…so I thought you might know something, Ayame." He lifted his head, giving me a sad look with a small smile on his lips.

Poor Ichijo. He looks so adorable. Gosh, no wonder why I admire him like a big brother, he's just so…kind. Not very vampire-like if you ask me.

I smile, walking up and giving him a hug. I heard him intake a breath, not expecting me to do this. Though, he took my hug as he wrapped his arms around me. I close my eyes, my smile widening even more.

"Don't worry, Ichijo. You're not alone in this. Besides…you're the best brother anyone could have. Kaname may see you as one, though he may never have told you this before." I mumble, my voice a little muffled as my face was up against his chest.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "Thanks, Ayame. You're the best sister anyone could have. I'm really glad you're here. And thanks for making me feel better, I don't know why some people could hate you."

We both pulled back, identical smiles on our lips. Eyes wide and shinning with happiness.

"Though you're not my brother, I still see you as a brother. Minus the part that we kissed." I say with a blush.

He chuckled at me. "Yes, same about you. Even though you're not my sister, I still see you as a little sister. And the kiss…we'll forget about it."

"Deal." I nod in agreement.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." he said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

I nod again. "Yep. Bye Ichijo!" I chirp, and then I began to run off back to where I belong. On the couch because I really wanna sit down and think right now and maybe have a shower before that.

I glance back to see him wave, and then walk back into the dorm and close the doors behind him. I grin to myself. Ichijo may as well be my brother since we both get along so well. Too bad, though. He is a vampire and I am a human.

I then face my head forward, thinking back on what he said. Kaname…how is it that Ichijo claimed I knew him so well? And Zero…he never even said hi…

x-X-x

"Are you still asleep?" I heard someone say.

I groan quietly, peeking an eye out to see that I had fallen asleep. Now how did that happen..? Ah, now I remember. I blame my scrambled mind. Though, something weird had happened. A cloudy, blurry memory appeared and all I saw was a younger version of Kaname smiling at me. And then…poof it disappeared. Something fishy is going on…Where's Sherlock Holmes at when you need him? Sherlock better come if he wants my money. And when I mean money, I mean nothing 'cause I don't have any. He's an actor after all. They come when they smell a wad of cash.

"You'll catch a cold…" A voice-Zero had said. Oh, I must've taken a shower. Hmm…I do feel clean so I must've.

"Hey. Wake…"

"Hm?" I whisper, keeping my eyes shut as I bit my lip. I don't want him to know that I'm awake.

I then hear Zero gasp as I felt movement at the end of the couch. Gosh, how the heck am I supposed to pretend sleep if he's giving me the urge to scare him! Darn you, karma!

"Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to talk to Headmaster. I used to come here often without prior notice." Another familiar voice entered the room. Wait…Kaname! I slightly peek my eye out and glanced somewhat down towards the door to see him leaning against the frame.

I gasp to myself quietly. Why was he here? Wait, he just told me that. I sweat drop a little. I watched as Zero stood up, probably just staring at Kaname with a 'what the hell are you just standing there for' look. I know, he gave me that look before. Don't ask, it was a one day that I shall never tell. Secret.

"By the way…I've never told you…why I'm pretending not to notice what has happened to you." Kaname said, giving Zero a blank look. But…what is he talking about? Zero…isn't telling me something?

I didn't hear Zero say anything as he just stood there.

"I know how precarious the peace is here at Cross Academy. So I thought about…who could act as Ayame's shield in this place." Kaname glanced my way, and I closed my eyes fully.

"You will not double-cross her…because you owe her that much. That is why…I'm…allowing you to live."

I opened my eyes fully, widening them more then possible after hearing that. Zero…is only living because…Kaname is allowing him to? What! How can I not remember this part of the story? It's very important! Oh so very important!

I then saw Zero turning to me, and I shut my eyes and this time I'm keeping them shut as well. So…this is one thing solved…but…what is really my role in all of this? What part do I play in this Vampire Knight drama? Since Yuki is gone...what am I? Who am I really?

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Ah, glad to be back to this story. Anyways, like Replica Velocity a.k.a. X5 714  ,I should just stick with the love triangle between ZeroxAyamexKaname. It's better off since really Ayame sees the other guys like brothers. Ichijo for example is like a brother to her. For both Zero and Kaname fans, I have to go with a love triangle to somewhat satisfy those who like either of the males.**

**Ayame: Mhmm...As for those who may not know...there is a reason why I have a Japanese name. The author just told me there is a reason why, but she didn't tell me that reason. Midnight black is a blue color that is so dark that it looks black. So my hair is a really dark blue color, and there's a reason for my hair to be this color as well in this story.  
><strong>

**Zero: So...that's all. Let's get outta here.**

**Kaname: Until next time -smiles kindly-  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_You will not double-cross her…because you owe her that much. That is why…I'm…allowing you to live." _

_I opened my eyes fully, widening them more then possible after hearing that. Zero…is only living because…Kaname is allowing him to? What! How can I not remember this part of the story? It's very important!_

_I then say Zero turning to me, and I shut my eyes and this time I'm keeping them shut as well. So…this is one thing solved…but…what is really my role in all of this?_

_Now, to be continued…_

I yawn, stretching my arms out as I was in my uniform. "Man…how can I be tired after some good sleep?" _And learning some info on Kaname's plan for Zero…_I thought, spotting the said male as he leaning against the counter near the bathroom sink. I grin and walk over to him.

"Hey, Zero!" I say happily. "What? Are you using the bathroom first?"

"Knock first." he replied back, not even saying hi to me. I pout, slumping my shoulders childishly at him.

"Awe. You didn't even say hi…" I grumble. "Besides…You never knock for me!" I shout, clutching onto my poor clothes. They needn't see the truth in front of them.

I then began to walk away and out of the bathroom…that is until I heard Zero say, "Kaname Kuran…I wonder what he has in mind for you…" My eyes widen. Did he know that I was awake?

"Wha-" He then cuts me off as stood there with my mouth gaping open. "Never mind." Oh, so he didn't know. I sigh of relief.

I stared at him in the mirror. He saw me, and closed his eyes as he gripped onto his shirt. "Leave already." he said calmly, somewhat rude but also not.

I give him the look of suspicion as I walked back into the room. I laid my clothes down on the side, and put my hands on my hips. "Wait just a second mister." I say half jokingly half angrily. I'm more leaning towards jokingly 'cause I'm not so much of a person whi gets angered easily.

"Don't get so close to me." he warned, stepping aside a little to bring some space between us.

I raise a brow. "Ne? You know…I just remembered something…" I say, twiddling with my fingers as they were behind my back.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" he asked quietly, turning to me with a with both brows raised. He looked a little…out of it today. Hmm…I wonder why…

"I don't wanna give my blood to Kaname. That's not who I wanted to give it to."

"Is that right?" he asked, turning his head away.

I nod with a determined line. "Yeah…It's really you who brought it up so I decided to answer you."

He said nothing, lowering his head a little. I continued. "I want to help…you Zero. That's why I allow you and only you to drink my blood. I'm not just going to give it freely to those who don't need it."

I tug at my collar a little. "I just want to do something for you…" I whisper quietly, blushing as I turned my head away.

Still, he did not answer me back. I glance at him, seeing that he was still off in la-la-land.

"Zero?" I ask, stepping closer to him. "Are you still with me? I can go call someone if you're not going to snap back to reality…" I say, pointing back at the open door. If only…If only. Oh, I meant as in others can help Zero as well.

I tug at his sleeve. "Zero Kiryu…we both had decided to help each other out. That means…you drink my blood and you have my back like always." I grin, cocking my head to the side.

He had his head still turned away from me. I was about to use plan D and just smack upside the head for being out of it. But…he beat me to it as he caught me off guard. Zero grabbed both my arms and pushing me into a corner.

I stare at him with wide eyes, hurting slightly from the push but not so much. Zero has an excuse to drink my blood, not Aido that one time. Otherwise…his baby maker would be broken as well. Hmm…next time I see Aido…I'll be sure to ask him if it's okay or not.

Zero stared at me, as I stared at him. His eyes lowered a little, more towards my neck. He then leans in, and I turn my head to the side to allow access. I close my eyes, awaiting for his teeth to sink in. Yet…I knew felt them.

"You fool." I heard him whisper. I open my eyes and look at him in confusion. "You're the one who hasn't been able to make up your mind." He then lets go of both my arms as he backed away from me.

I begin to blush slightly as he started to take off his shirt on front of me. "Get out." he ordered, allowing his shirt to carelessly fall to the floor.

I gape at him. He-He tricked me! Ack! Zerooooo! I then quickly grab the nearest object I can, and then I throw it at him. Turns out the nearest object or objects were my clothing. They smacked him in the face, and I grin triumphantly.

"Ha ha! Take that!" But…my grin soon dropped as Zero grabbed onto something I never wanted him to see. I blush madly as he lifted up my…Fairy Tail bra. The picture had Natsu on one side and Gray on the other. Don't ask how I got anime clothing to come with me, 'cause even I don't know.

He stared at it, blushing slightly as he gave the bra a dumfounded look. I screech a little in embarrassment, dashing over and grabbing my possession from his grip. He turned to me, still having the same look he gave the bra. A weird gaze, like he never seen me before.

My blush darkens even more as I began to storm out of the room. "Never do that again!" I shout, raising a fist as him as I ran and shut the door behind me, leaving him to himself.

I can't believe he saw my size. I'm so…embarrassed. If you hadn't noticed, I have a bigger…breasts than Yuki… I'm…gak! He saw! He saw! Now I know how other woman feel when a man sees their bra size.

x-X-x

I am now outside…hiding behind a pole as I use my ninja skills to spy on someone. And that certain someone is Zero because he's going out somewhere and didn't even tell me. We're partners! We should work together and tell each other where we're going! Zero broke that rule and went off without me. So…now I'm going to see where he's going.

I hope Zero's not mad about what I said before…Hmm…

I then began to walk out from behind the thin pole, whilst making others give me strange looks yet they paid no mind as they still walked past me, and I started to follow after the silver-haired male as there was a good distance between us.

Zero led me to this castle-like place. I dunno really but it was covered in vines. He'd already went in there for sometime, but I couldn't follow him 'cause I would've gotten caught. Believe me, you would be able to spot me once you see what I mean.

I then heard voices, and turned to see Rima and Shiki. I then saw Shiki turn my way as he said, "Oh, Ayame." he said in his unemotional voice. So…not moody at all. See? I told you I could be spotted easily!

I wave at them both. "Hey Shiki, Rima." I smile brightly. "Say…what are you guys doing out here…in daylight as well?"

Shiki pointed up, and I did while noticing some guy crouching from a hole in the roof.

"Look. My comrades came to see me? Sorry, but I'm busy now." Oh, so he's a vampire as well. I glance at Rima and Shiki to see them both stare at the male wit blank looks.

"So you intend to swipe my dessert?" he asked, looking to be pouting slightly. _"__**That's not fair."**_ He then jumped down, landing in a crouched position.

"_**I can't let you do that. I'm saving her for later."**_

I pulled out Artemis Rod, aiming my rod at the vampire. "You wanna fight, evil vampire!" I growl slightly, getting into a cool battle stance.

I then hear footsteps and turn to see Shiki next to me. He laid a hand on my head, and pushed me back. I gawked as I stumbled back behind him. He just pushed me back! How rude!

"Get out of the way." he said, biting his finger. His blood soon came out…but something different happened. Instead of falling down to cling to his skin, his blood began to float in the air.

I watched in awe as he aimed his finger towards the enemy, and then his blood shout out like a long rope, or shall I say ropes as they came out in different section yet aimed for the same target. Cool…but somewhat gross. Still, it was pretty cool.

Shiki ended up breaking some of the wall as the vampire got away. I gape still. That is one big hole, or am I just making it seem like that? Maybe I'm not, but maybe I am. You may never know…

"Huh? It ran away." he said flatly, sounding like he really didn't care whether or not that 'it' got away. I care if 'it' got away. I wanna teach that punk a lesson for…I have to think-oh wait! I'll teach that punk a lesson for hurting those girls! Yeah!

I pump my fist in the air as Rima gave me a blank look before turning back to Shiki as she said, "Go after it!"

He turned and gave her a deadpanned look. "I don't like chasing…"

Well, fine. I'll do it! Sheesh! I then dashed forward, entering the entrance Shiki just created for me.

"Hey!" I heard him call after me. Too late to turn back now.

I glance up to see scratches on the wall and blood stains. Yuck. I stick my tongue out in disgust. At least clean up after you eat, geez. Trying to make someone sick to their stomach over here! And before you ask, yes, I do talk to myself. And yes, I like talking to myself, makes things more…interesting. Heh, heh-huh?

I felt myself stop in place. I jerk my head downward to a hole in the ground. But not just any hole…a hole with a guy. That SAME Level E Shiki attacked. I give him a strange look. He smiled at me with his eyes closed. Gosh, this guy can perform a good normal human impersonation for sure.

"_**Good afternoon." **_he said gentleman-likely. I dunno what I'm saying, he just sounded nice-AH! I grabbed onto the floor as I tried to keep myself on the floor I was on. Okay, he's now officially creepy. Why would he drag me downward?

"_**I'm lucky. You're the second girl today." **_I…don't know what to say but…I quickly kick at his hand, making him flinch and let go. I grin, but not for long as he hissed at me and glared menacingly.

"Yikes!" I try to scramble my way up as he tried to grab onto my leg again. Then, a new figure entered to the room as they did whatever to the guy. I really don't know what happened but I can guess who saved me.

I made it back to the floor above while grinning triumphantly before turning around to see the one and only…Zero? Okay…so maybe I didn't guess who was really going to save me. I thought it would be Shiki or Rima…but Zero?

I gape with my shoulders slumped. How could I forget that he was here! I am so sorry Zero!

"Your stupid game of tag is finally over!" Zero shouted, glaring down menacingly at the Level E guy. Whoa…I just realized that Zero made the hole in the ground way bigger than it was before! Cool!

Also, he looked so…Vampire Hunter cool-like as he pinned the guy down. He saw on his back. Awe. I pout slightly. I wanna sit on the guy.

"Don't you dare touch her…with your filthy hands." he hissed, clicking Bloody Rose in place as he aimed for the Level E's head. Wait-Zero cares for me? I blush slightly. I never really knew that he cared _that _much. I feel so special. Not that kinda special, but special as in happy. Glowing with radiance. Heehee.

"This is the end." he said unemotionally, cocking his head to the side.

"Wait, Zero!" I call out, glancing down to wonder if I could jump or not.

He looked up, giving me a blank look. "Don't try and stop me, Ayame. I am under orders."

I stagger back a little. Under…orders?

Zero then turned back to the vampire. "Your desire for blood has turned you into a serial killer. I will purge you of your sin."

The vampire laughed a little. "Oh dear…I've been caught. But now I won't have to kill anymore, right?" he asked quietly, and I could see his eyes soften before he closed them.

I knew Zero must've felt some sympathy for the guy, 'cause I have even though he tried to kill me. Yep…even the most evil beings can sometimes be forgiven once they turn out to not be bad at all.

I then saw Zero fire his gun and the shell went flying out as the Level E turned to ash.

"Ze-" I was then cut off as I leaned too far on the edge, and then I began to fall. I flailed my arms around like a madman as I slightly screamed. I closed my eyes, awaiting for my death that was sure to come but instead I felt warm as a pair of arms wrapped themselves securely around me.

I peek an eye out, only to meet with Zero's chest. I jump a little, looking up to see him look at me with a soft, sad-like gaze. I crack a smile at my savior-who manages to save danger-causing person like me.

Zero's eyes widen slightly before he gave me a small smile.

"Hey, Disciplinary Committee." Me and Zero glance up to see both Rima and Shiki as Shiki held onto an unconscious girl. "We found a girl over here. What should we do? She's still alive."

I reach up and pat Zero's cheek. "Ya here that Zero? She's still alive! You just saved a girl's life!" He then sets me down and back on my feet as I laugh at the slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

Awe, he's pulling an adorable look on his face. I can't hold the urge to glomp him. I quickly jump up and tackle the boy down. He gasped slightly from being caught off guard, falling back with a 'thud'. I was lucky to be on top as I grinned cheekily down at him.

Zero gave me a glare, scowling slightly. I pout a little but I still continue to grin my idiotic grin. "Stop scowling. You should be happy. You, Zero, saved a life…" I then blush slightly as I looked away and muttered, "You also saved mine. Thanks…"

I glance down to see him turn his head away in embarrassment.

"You're…welcome." he said quietly. "And…could you get off me? I'm kinda getting crushed down here."

I mock a gasp. "Are you calling me fat?"

"N-No!"

"Ha! Gotcha! Nah, I know what you mean." I then climbed off him, holding out a hand to help him up.

He took my hand as he was pulled back to his feet. Dang, I must have super strength or what?

"Ahem." We both look up to see an annoyed Shiki and Rima who stared down at us with blank gazes.

I rub the back of my head sheepishly and laugh nervously. "Right…the girl." I glance at Zero. "I guess we'll have to do something about her, won't we?"

"Yeah…" he said, still looking away from me. I give him a slightly weird look before turning back to Shiki and Rima.

"Uh…a little help getting up?" I asked, pointing at how I have no way of getting up by myself. What? It's not like I have a super jump and or powers. Rima rolls her eyes but complies none the less as she held out a hand. I grin.

_Cliffy…_

__**Yachiru: All I have to say is...how is it so far? Good? Bad? Please tell me with your reviews!**

**Ayame: Yep, yep! ^^**

**Zero: Hn. Can we get this chapter over?**

**Yachiru: Of course! Ja Ne for now!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_I rub the back of my head sheepishly and laugh nervously. "Right…the girl." I glance at Zero. "I guess we'll have to do something about her, won't we?"_

"_Yeah…" he said, still looking away from me. I give him a slightly weird look before turning back to Shiki and Rima. _

"_Uh…a little help getting up?" I asked, pointing at how I have no way of getting up by myself. What? It's not like I have a super jump and or powers. Rima rolls her eyes but complies none the less as she held out a hand. I grin._

_Now, to be continued…_

You know…I'm sorta hating my life here now. I mean, there's nothing wrong with the Night Class and being in the Disciplinary Committee with Zero, you know…

I squint an eye and grit my teeth.

But these meanie fangirls are trying to kill me!

I try my hardest to glare, but they keep coming back. It's so…creepy!

"Halt, evil beings! You Day Class girls, and maybe some guys, should know better as to not pass this point!" I shout over their roaring screams as they began to keep pursuing. I groan slightly when one of them elbowed me in the ribs. Oww…

"Let us get a little closer." Some pleaded, not even paying attention to what they really doing except eye raping the poor Night Class students.

Where's Zero when I need him! I scan my surroundings as my onyx orbs caught sight of silver hair. I couldn't help but to allow a grin to slip onto my lips. Well, speak of the devil, there he is.

I watched in awe as he walked through the crowd as if nothing was going on at all. Man…why can't they allow me a free pass like that? I'm now officially jealous of the silver-haired male.

I heard some of the screaming of excitement beginning to die down as they stared and gulped at the frightening male.

He then stopped next to the girl who began to take a step forward. He leaned towards her, whispering rather loudly so we can all hear, **"If you try to take even one step forward…I'll make you cry." **he said rather darkly, not even sparing her a glance as she paled.

Well, I could see from some of the girls faces…that they were not the type to just give up easily.

"Don't worry! Go for it! Be brave!" One urged.

"Kiryu isn't as scary nowadays. Just do it! _Kiryu, you suck for threatening a girl_!"

"Hey…" I heard him mutter.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Others chanted.

I couldn't help but to sweat drop. Eh, just kill me now Sebastian Michaelis. And then you can have my soul and still be one hell of a butler like always. Your master would be proud of you doing so to a now, loss of hope girl.

"You shouldn't give me so much trouble…" he said softly, and then turned to leave me to fend for myself.

I knew my jaw had dropped literally right then and there. You _think _they're giving you much trouble! Ack! How dare he! I'm the on that is actually doing something, and I'm still get pummeled either way it goes! The nerve of him! How could he? I thought we were partners! PARTNERS! I could just die right here and go to anime heaven.

The girls started to push me back even farther and harder. I gasp. Are you serious? I'm freakin' putting my all into keeping them back, yet here they are moving me like a harmless box.

"Awe! Come on! Couldn't you at least help me push them back!" I pout and call out to nobody in particular. My eyes began to glisten as one girl stepped onto the toe I jammed when coming here. And let me tell you, it was more painful than you could even begin to imagine. I sucked in a breath and tried to ease my own pain while holding back a scream.

"I only want to take one photo!" A random girl begged as she placed her hands on my outstretched arm.

I frown and shake my head as soon as I no longer felt as much pain as before. "No…can do. Besides…you guys have already…bruised me enough today…" I pointed out to my ribs, toe, arm, and other places.

Never trust a fangirl who ends up bruising you. Trust me…trust me.

I then felt yet another hand on my arm as my eyes met those of an icy blue. My eyes widen. A-Aido?

"Aido!" I gasp, and then glance down for a second before looking back up and leaning in towards him. "Is you baby maker…all right?" I whisper low so that only he can hear.

I heard him groan slightly as I saw his eyebrow twitch slightly and a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "Do you have to bring that up?" he asked rather harshly, tightening his grip on my arm as I saw that he was clearly embarrassed on the subject.

I flinch. "Yes..?" I squeak into a question. Meh. You never know what you can or can't say in this world-and any others as well.

Aido was probably mentally slapping himself as I could see his face twist from annoyance to him being calm again. I somewhat sigh of relief but also fear for my life now. What's going to happen to me now!

"Anyways…" he began in that seductive tone that would make any of his fangirls swoon just to be talking with him face to face. "Shall I help control them for you?"

I glance back to give him a weird, freaked out look. "Wha-?" was my idiotic response.

"Just kidding." I heard him say before I felt myself being pulled back.

"Noo! Don't take me into the forbidden gate! Or door!" I reached out as the fangirls came charging after. My eyes widen as I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Sorry everyone." Aido said out loud before shutting the door in their faces. I snicker but soon remember that now I'm screwed because of the one and only, Aido.

"No fair!"

"Only the Disciplinary Committee girl got in!"

"I want to become a Disciplinary Committee member too!"

We both listened to their cries as Aido help a hand up to the door.

He looked pleased and satisfied as he chuckled-probably at them. "They're really jealous of you. How cute~!"

I then start to sweat nervously. "Then that means…I'm doomed." I whisper sadly, hanging my head. I always knew that day would come when fangirls came charging into my room and kill me. Now, Aido had made it more clear to them and I.

I felt his hand still on my arm as I start to blush slightly and panic a little. "Ah…please…let me be free." I say quietly, hoping not to make Aido mad or upset. I just…he has just made fangirls hate me even more so it's only right if he lets me be free. Heh, that rhymes.

Well, that and I really can't say why else I am freaked out. Maybe I'm still in defend-myself-from-fangirls mode when they were trying to claw my eyes out like the vicious, cat-like beings they are.

Aido gave me a somewhat hurt look. I flinch. "You act this way after I just saved you?"

I lower my head even more, feeling ashamed. How could I be like this to poor Aido, even if he was the one to take a sip of my blood, but I also broke his baby maker so it's only fair that we're on equal grounds.

"Sorry…Aido." I mumble, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "I'm just…not feeling very…like me today."

He raised a brow in wonder but said nothing when another voice said, "Aido, you're making it difficult for the Disciplinary Committee member…"

That voice…I quickly turn my head back to see the rest of the Night Class. Yet, my eyes were trained on the one and only, Kaname Kuran. I felt…weird as I gazed at him.

"Ayame…" My heart skipped a beat. The way he said my name… "Don't take your duties so fat that you end up getting hurt." he said so…kindly and thoughtful. The warmness in his tone made my legs feel kinda like jelly.

Ack! What's wrong with me? I could feel something warm creep up my cheeks. Am I…blushing! Why is…this happening when Kaname's talking to me? Please, somebody! Anybody! Tell me what's wrong with me!

I think I might've looked a little panicky or freaked out because the next thing I knew…a hand was placed on my cheek. I gasp and my eyes widen once I was back to reality. I look up to see Kaname frowning slightly as his brows were furrowed and eyes filled with worry.

"Ayame…" he whispered, moving his hand to check my forehead. "Are you…feeling okay? You seem out of it today." he said, sounding worried as his frown deepened even more.

I shook my head numbly. My mouth felt slightly dried while I was hypnotized by his entrancing red-wine eyes. I had the urge right now to just reach up and touch his hair. I don't know why…but I do for some odd reason.

"Ayame..?"

I snap out of it once again. "Huh?" I say, very dumbfounded. More than I had ever been in my entire life. Well…maybe not. But you know what I mean…right?

"Are you feeling okay?" he said gently, repeating what he said before as his hand cupped my cheek once more.

I blush and shake my head yes. "Yeah, of course I'm okay! Don't I look okay?" I say quickly, knowing full well that he must've thought I might be going crazy and was giving me a strange look as I looked away. A nervous laugh escaped my lips.

"Heh." I felt his hand slowly pull away from my face as I heard that small laugh. "At least I know that…"

I hear the door behind me open as I looked back at Kaname's face. He was smiling kindly as his eyes were now filled with somewhat…happiness.

"My Ayame is better now." he finished, cocking his head slightly as I melted into his small, heartwarming smile. I blushed and looked down. Am I hearing things right, or did he just say _**my **_Ayame?

Then, out of nowhere, I felt myself being dragged as I looked back with shock to see…Zero Kiryu. Eh? What took him so long! I may have to use the Maka chop on him. Where's a book when I need it the most?

"Why did you let yourself be carried off? Come on." he said calmly, acting as if he didn't just rudely drag me away from the Night Class-mainly Kaname.

I somewhat halfway cross my arms, because he had one arm, and 'Hmph' in annoyance. "Cause I can." I answered him childishly.

I look back in Kaname's direction to see his back turned from me. I sigh. Am I…disappointed? Sad? My shoulders drop and I felt Zero struggling to drag me along.

He grunted, and I took that as a sign that he was getting annoyed and tired at dragging me. I whine but comply none the less.

I turn around, meeting Zero's gaze as our eyes locked for a second, and I kept my back on the Night Class-meaning Kaname as well…and maybe Ichijo, my-so-called-brother-that-I-deemed-him-to-be.

I really don't get me. Why am I feeling…a little weird around Kaname. I even act somewhat strange near Zero as well. Yet…

I watched Zero as he continued to hold onto my arm.

How come he's still trying to pull me? He could've just let go anytime and leave me behind.

I look away, hiding my small blush as he turned and I realized I had been staring rather rudely without saying a thing. I act like myself around Zero. More open. With Kaname…I act like myself, sure, but I also act strange. Both males have…me entranced one way or another.

I think I might be- I shook my head and stopped on the spot. Zero's grip on my arm loosened and he realized that I got out of his grip, so he turned back to me. I look up, grinning sheepishly before quickly walking past him as I said, "Aren't we going somewhere..?"

He nods. "Yeah…" he said slowly, giving me a slight puzzled look before taking the lead. I turn my head to the side as I continued to think to myself. I didn't even bother to look ahead of me…seeing that Zero was the one who walked the path ahead.

Could I truly be feeling what I am thinking right now? Is it even possible?

-x-

I blinked, staring at Headmaster as he stood in front of me with his back turned. He was peering outside every now and then as he spoke-well, when he did speak.

He was just telling me that the reason he sent Zero out to kill that Level E…was because Zero was born into a Vampire Hunter family. Meaning, he was born with the blood of a killer, whom their victims were vampires. As sad as that sounds, I can understand why. Vampires kill humans and hunters, Hunters kill vampires to save regular humans. It's just…the way they were born. They can't help but to be killers-as sick as that is, but it's true.

I heard a knock, which made me toss all my thoughts into the back of my head where they belong. My head automatically turns to the door as I stare in wonder and curiosity. You know what they say, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'

"Ah, I guess she's here." Headmaster said softly, turning his head as well-well, that's what I'm guessing that he's doing. "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a young girl as she stepped into the room. Her face was tinted with pink as she cocked her head to the side slightly, making herself look even more adorable than she already was.

"Um…Good evening." she said softly. I just now had the urge to glomp her right now, a grin was already trying to crack onto my lips. Well, that is until my eyes landed on her uniform. I gasp, eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

A…vampire? Wait…I peer at her closely, making my eyes widen more than ever. No, wait…don't tell me it's…Maria Kurenai!

"Night Class student..?" I mutter, still not believing who was ACTUALLY standing before me. Rido's-so-called-fiancée, Shizuka in a girl's body, not her own.

"This is…Maria Kurenai." Headmaster introduced, while the new girl, Maria, bowed slightly.

"Allow me to present my daughter, Ayame." I was about to silence Headmaster even more, but Maria said something that almost freaked me out, and caught me off guard-big time.

"She looks delicious…so healthy…"

Eep! I literally backed away ten feet from her. I am now scared for my life. No Artemis Rod can save me from a Pureblood who can take more blows than any normal vampire.

"Hey!" Headmaster began, waving a disapproving finger at her. "You mustn't say things like that in this academy!" he scolded her. Yeah, teach her a lesson she won't forget! I pump my fist in the air to support him.

Maria turned to Headmaster and held a hand to her lips in an apologetic manner. "Oops!" I don't believe her though. I remember what she did to Yuki-well almost did to Yuki. And then she also made Zero get blamed for killing her, which it wasn't him that had killed the Pureblood Shizuka.

I narrow my eyes at the girl as soon as she turned to me. She closed her eyes, trying to make herself look cute again. "I'm sorry." She smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ayame…"

I blush slightly, turning my head away so she wouldn't see. Eh…no wonder Yuki fell for it, this girl has a way of charm. I heard her giggle before reaching out to grab my hand. I flinch slightly as she touched me, and I turned to her to see her smile widen.

Headmaster watched us as I gave him a pleading look. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly while shooing me away to take her on a tour. I pull a horrified face as soon as I was out of his sight.

Maria giggled again and pulled me along with her. I began to show her around the school, with less enthusiasm than most people would when being with a Night Class girl. I pointed at random things while she turned her head and admired what I had pointed at. I could've laughed. I'm not myself at all. Maybe it's because I'm around…HER out of all people.

I glance at her to see her smiling brightly as ever. Maria turned her head when she noticed my stare, and cocked her head to the side. She laughed. I blushed, and quickly turned my head away while she dragged me to places she thought interested her. Well, she's not bad…for now. I'll be okay until that time happens.

-x-

"The School's library is that way, but you won't be able to get in at this time. Trust me…I've tried. So, since you're in the Night Class, you'll be using the Dormitory library." I say, turning my heads towards a door which I knew that I will be able to drop Maria off.

"This is the room that you'll be using with the rest of the Night Class today…" I glance back to see her reaction. Maria did the complete opposite of what I thought. She looked…upset about something. I wonder what's up..?

"Hey.." I began, catching her attention as she was not in a daze anymore. "What's up?" I ask in the most casual manner of all.

Maria looked down slightly before looking back up at me. A blush tinted her cheeks and she looked a little bit scared and worried combined. "…Ayame. Will you believe me if I tell you I'm scared of transferring here? Everyone will probably ignore a frail vampire like me."

I give her a look of disbelief as my jaw dropped slightly. What? How can a vampire be worried about what other vampires think of them! It's…crazy! If I was her, I wouldn't have cared what they thought. I'm used to people like me saying stuff like this, not her.

"See!" she pointed out, making me jump by that high pitched word. "You don't believe me!"

I wave my hands back and forth while sweating a little nervously. "N-No! I don't think that! Heh, heh." I laugh nervously and rub the back of my head sheepishly. "It's just that…I was a little caught off guard. I didn't think you would actually be scared about something like that."

She gave me the same look as before-which meant she didn't even believe me. I sigh, lowering my hand back to my side as I cocked my head to the side and closed my eyes. "Look…" I said, opening one eye as I put a hand on my hip. "I'm sure you'll be fine. The President and Vice President are kind gentlemen. But…if they don't help…you can always go to Headmaster." I gulp slightly. "Or me…"

Maria's face turned from shock to relief, and she smiled brightly once more. I couldn't help but to grin back at her. She then pulled me into a hug, making chills run down my spine.

"Thank you." she whispered down my ear. I blush slightly.

"Err…"

"**I really like girls like you…"** she said rather vampire-like and darkly. I freak out a little but I don't let her know that as I laugh quietly to myself before pulling Maria back.

"Umm…I think you better get to class." I said in a little tiny bit of a nervous tone. Maria is now kinda creeping me out.

She giggle and nod. "Of course. I'll see you around…_Ayame_…" And then she walked away from me as I gaped a little. Forget kinda creepy! I go to a major creepy for her! But…

I sigh and began to walk away.

I have to look out for her. My promise had been said, and now I can't take it back. I know! It's horrible! Where's a good friend when you needhim or her? I think I'll go look for one right now! A random person as well!

I peer out from a narrow passageway between two buildings. I gasp slightly as surprise must've written itself all over my face. Zero..? I blush slightly. Why am I not surprised? I practically run into this mysterious male all the time! I sigh and shake me head.

Well, I did say random friend, didn't I?

I took a brave stepped forward, and he didn't notice yet. I grin. I used my stealth ninja force and quickly fast walked towards Zero. And just when I was about to scare the living daylight out of him, his head turned my way.

"Ayame?" he asked, giving me a slightly puzzled look.

I grumble a little for not scaring him, but I still grinned before Maka chopping him on top of the head. I looked for blood, but could see none. Awe…He didn't even fall out!

"Why are you being such a baka!" I cry out, glaring slightly but not seriously like I would've liked.

"Ow! What the hell!" he yelled, rubbing his sore head from my awesome Maka chop. "Why are you suddenly-"

"I know your little secret." I say rather proudly, which even I don't even know why because there was nothing to be proud of what you read about. But I don't why I can remember the words and characters, but I cannot remember how I got to certain places…hmm?

Zero turned his head away as he leaned more back onto the tree. I grin triumphantly. Ten for Ayame, fifty-six for Zero! What? He actually beat me, instead of me beating him all those other times.

"The Headmaster told me, as you could probably tell. The girl you saved is doing fine as well as her memory being erased. So…I hope you weren't worried too much!" I laugh a little and rub the back of my neck.

Zero looked down, shaking his head slightly. "No. I didn't hunt that Level E in order to help someone. My will had nothing to do with it. It's simply work." he said quietly, his eyes…they were filled with some sorrow. I almost choked up when looking into them.

Zero is so…lonely. I look down and nod my head numbly. "I'm glad you told me." I mumble, putting my hands behind my back as I rocked back and forth on my toes.

"Zero…" I whispered, and I knew he turned to look at me. "Just promise me that you'll let me know where you're going next time."

"Huh?"

"I was worried that you were mad at me, or you left to never return. I have a strange feeling that one day you'll…avenge your loved ones and never tell me."

"I'm not obligated to tell you anyway."

I clench my fist. "That's right. But remember that I'm the who's supposed to kill you. I kept that gun you gave me in a safe place. I can't forget a promise that I won't break." I look back up, as Zero made eye contact. I bit my bottom lip, trying to look determined.

Zero gave a slight nod before he turned away and chuckled. I saw a small smile form onto his lips. I grin softly. "Yeah…If I just disappeared, you wouldn't be able to keep your promise. And knowing you Ayame, you wouldn't even know what to do."

"Hey!" I mutter, feeling a little betrayal as he knew exactly what could happen.

His smile widened a tiny bit more as he looked up at the sky. "But you must be assuming that I'll be beaten at my own game. You don't have much faith, do you?"

I lift a hand, smacking Zero on the shoulder. "I think you should be the last person to tell me that, Zero!" He turned to me, rubbing his shoulder with a glare. I smile cheekily. "Heh, but don't worry, I do have faith in you!"

"You…" he groaned slightly. My eyes widen. My hits must be harder than I thought.

We then heard footsteps, so me and the silver-haired male turned to see…Maria Kurenai? I saw her staring at Zero and from the corner of my eye, I saw Zero staring back at her with shock.

Well, if nobody is going to say something I might as well say something myself! I take a step forward. "Maria…what's wrong?"

She touched some of her hair and pulled it to her face. "I joked around too much…and everyone hates me now." But from the looks of things…it was like she was saying it to Zero, as if he was the one who was asking questions. Her gaze stayed on him.

I was about to say something else, but then I heard a noise and turned to see Zero pulling out Bloody Rose. He whipped his gun out and I knew he was going to fire at Maria. As much as it would have been a less pain to worry about her, I knew this was not the right time.

I quickly jumped in front of the gun like an idiot, holding out my arms as I stood and protected Maria. "No Zero!" I shouted, glaring as he looked shocked and taken aback.

"Why pull a gun out on her! Huh? What's the reason!"

Zero didn't answer as he held a hand to his face. His eyes were wide at first, but soon they were back to normal and he lowered Bloody Rose. "You're wrong. **Who…is she?**" he said coldly, glaring at the female vampire behind me.

I felt Maria lay a hand on my shoulder as she said quietly, "How do you do? I'm Maria Kurenai."

I turn around to face her as I laugh nervously. "Heh, sorry Maria that he might've scared you. He has the same position I have, school guardian. Zero Kiryu is his name, and he's my partner."

She stared at Zero, with her eyes twinkled as if she was mocking him.

"Hmm…He doesn't usually do this unless…" I heard Zero scoff as I was about to say more, but she cuts me off.

"But I shouldn't have been wandering around the grounds. I'm sorry." She laid a hand on my shoulder once more. "And…Thank you for protecting me, Ayame. You're a good girl…I really like you."

I felt her hand touch my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. "I know…girls like you taste really delicious." she whispered sweetly, chuckling a little before pulling away. "Be my friend." And then she started to walk off just like that.

I gulp as I know fear for my life. Maria is creeping me out and…I look Zero's way to see that he still turned his head from me. I look down…before looking toward Maria's way as I watched her walk. I narrow my eyes. I know why Zero pointed his gun at you as well as you do, Maria Kurenai. Or shall I say, Shizuka…

_Cliffy…once more…_

**Whoop! I got this new chapter done on my B-day! I'm so glad! I hope that you like this chapter! I got Kaname's fluff finally in! -sighs- Please enjoy, and _Read_ and _Review_! And thank you to those who added this story to their favs/alerts and reviewed! It was much appreciated! ^^_  
><em>**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_I felt her hand touch my neck, which sent shivers down my spine. "I know…girls like you taste really delicious." she whispered sweetly, chuckling a little before pulling away. "Be my friend." And then she started to walk off just like that._

_I gulp as I know fear for my life. Maria is creeping me out and…I look Zero's way to see that he still turned his head from me. I look down…before looking toward Maria's way as I watched her walk. I narrow my eyes. I know why Zero pointed his gun at you as well as you do, Maria Kurenai. Or shall I say, Shizuka…_

_Now, to be continued…_

"A…ball?" I question slowly, having a funny feeling of the way the word 'ball' tasted on the tip of my tongue. Confusion was written all over my face as I stared at Yori -utterly dumbfounded.

Yori raised a perfect eyebrow, giving me a look that said she saw this was _definitely _coming. "Did you forget…Ayame?" She leaned towards me, observing my reaction to see if what she had stated was true.

I put on a grin as I laugh nervously and scratch the back of my head. "What? Me? Forget? Ha ha…" I laugh nervously once more, hiding back a fearful look as I had completely forgotten there was going to be a ball. I am just downright hopeless right now.

"Why would we, meaning me and Zero,…forget…" I pause, looking around to see who could help me out. My gaze soon landed on our lovable, silver-haired frightening male, Zero Kiryu, whom I just stated that he had forgotten with me. Which I know he did! I think...

"Am I right, Zero..?" I mumble harshly, nudging his arm to catch his attention.

Zero jumped slightly, being caught off guard as he snapped his head towards us when he looked away from what ever he was looking at. "Hm..?" He raised a brow at me.

I mouthed 'Say something'. He nodded, looking down and mumbled, "Mmm..? Yeah, right." he agreed, not even knowing on what he was agreeing to.

I grin, nodding my head in satisfaction a I turned to Yori with a triumphant look. "See? I told you we wouldn't forget about…" Oh no…

My eyes widen as I began to sweat nervously. I had completely forgotten once more about what we were talking about. I could feel me cheeks burn in embarrassment.

I turn to look away, too ashamed to even look at Yori as I apologized. "I'm sorry we forgot…Yori…" I whisper while sulking, knowing full well that she had figured me -and Zero- out.

"I thought you guys would forget. The class that scores the lowest in the exams…must work at the ball."

I gulp. Did she say what I thought she had just said?

"Did you say…exam..?" I spun around to face her, my eyes wide.

She nodded.

I begin to pale at the thought. E-Exams..! I'm…terrible at them! Back home, Mitsuki used to help me! There is no way that I'll be passing anything! Oh heck no!

I knew fear was shown in my wide orbs, seeing tat Yori gave me a worried glance.

"**Ayame Cross…"**

I squeak, shrinking back as I slowly turned to meet the gaze of an angry Class Rep., whom I usually dubbed, Mr. Glasses.

"**I'm worried. You're always lowering our class average." **he said, quite angrily if you ask me.

Yori took a step forward. "Class Rep. That's rather mean…" she said, stepping up for me.

I secretly smile to myself though I can't smile for real right now because I'm still freaking out at the look Mr. Glasses was giving me! I knew his name, but Mr. Glasses suits him so much better if you ask me personally.

"The Ball…is a precious official event. Both the Day Class and the Night Class attend…" he began to explain, making me think about how nice it would be to see all my Night Class buddies joining up together. I grin.

"So if I don't get to dance with Ruka…" He knocked me out of my thoughts, causing me to frown sadly.

"I'll hold against you for _life_." he warned, and I squeaked and quickly ran behind Zero for cover.

"Hey!" he muttered, slightly annoyed by me doing this.

"Sorry Zero…" I say quietly, peeking from behind him to see that the Class Rep. had left.

I sigh of relief, stepping out from behind him. I close my eyes, grinning slightly as I laughed to myself.

"Looks like I'll have to study after all!" I laugh. "Or…I don't have to because for life means that he'll hold a grudge against me for about twenty years, right?" I joked, opening my eyes to see them both sweat drop at me.

"Umm…Why don't you ask you father to get a good tutor for you?" Yori suggested, somewhat changing the subject.

I cross my arms and shake my head childishly. "Nope! Tutors and me don't get along well!"

Zero's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Stop being a big baby and think about the benefactors!" he growled, trying to scare me into it.

I glare at him lightly. "I don't care!" I whine, but then turn my attention to something else.

"Is it me, or do you guys not hear and see _that_?" I blink, pointing a finger forward.

"Don't go that way!" I heard a voice call. Ichijo. But who was he talking to? And then…Whoop-Dee-do, there goes Maria Kurenai.

"The Day Class is still attending classes!" he called out to her, outstretching a hand as he still ran. "Maria!"

Awe…poor Ichijo. Now he has to suffer taking care of a curious , plotting vampire.

"This could get dangerous." Ichijo said while breathing heavily. He stopped running as he began to look around. I could tell that the Day Class were starting to talk amongst one another, confused as to why some of the Night Class students were out.

Maria turned around, stopping in place a she glanced at me and Zero's way. A sweet smile was played on her face as her eyes shined deviously.

"Don't worry!" I knew then that she was talking to Ichijo, but why face her attention our way? I glance at Zero to see his full attention completely on her. His eyes wide as a thin line came on his lips.

"I just want to look at the Café Terrace. Hee hee." she giggled, turning around as she began to run away once more.

"Maria!" I heard Ichijo once more call out.

I blink a couple of seconds, trying to register on what I should do. Oh well…I sigh. I guess I may have to help out with the chase.

I took a step forward, and that's when at the right moment that Zero's arm shoots out and grabs onto mine.

I turn to Zero, confused. I wanted to say something, but nothing would come out.

His stare was…so serious. Cold and hard. "Ayame…" he warned, because I knew that tone oh-so-very-well. I pout. What now? "Stay away from that transfer student. The Vice President will take care of her."

Oh, he's just…looking out for me. I look down, hiding the small blush on my face. "O-Of course." Great, I'm turning into Hinata once more. I just realized…I look down at my arm. Zero still had his grip on me.

"Ayame~!" I heard a cheerful voice call out. I jump, turning my head quickly to see Aido running straight at me. I gasp.

Zero's grip loosened and Aido reached out, wrapping his arms around me into an embrace. Why? Why must he hug my back!

He leaned his head towards my ear, whispering devilishly, "Hello. This is the second time we've met during the day~!"

I blush, though his grip seemed to have tightened around me. "A-Aido..!" I gasp out, not really liking my situation one bit.

"**KYAAH!" **Oh, no!

"EVEN IDOL IS HERE!"

Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Why Aido, why! I could practically feel the glares of fangirls surround my very existence. I shiver, not wanting to think about my death bed.

"NOO!" They screamed. "He's hugging her!"

I definitely could hear the jealousy as they stared in horror at the two of us together.

I turn my head to face Aido, seeing a devious smirk on his handsome face.

The evil gleam in his blue eyes. Oh, no! He had planned this from the start. I heard a chuckle escape from his lips. "Heh, heh. The jealous girls will go crazy and bully you…Ayame Cross."

My eyebrow twitches as I glare my less frightening glare. "Jerk…" I mutter, not believing that Aido had just set and stone for me. Now I know for sure that I'll definitely die from fangirls!

I felt him loosen his grip around me, and then I felt his body pull away from mine. Now that I can fully turn, I give him the look of disbelief as I gaped.

"Heh, heh." He held up his hands as he backed away slowly.

I soon could feel shivers run up my spine as fear decided etch itself onto my face. I slowly, ever so slowly, turn around and gulp.

The fangirls…they-they have me surrounded! So many horrible, nightmarish looks! This makes me want to go curl up and die under a couch or something.

"May I…have a word with you, Aido?" I heard Zero step in, and I turned away from the scary fangirls to him and Aido.

Aido sighed and waved a hand. "Oh, all right. I actually wanted to talk to you, too."

I slump my shoulders. What? Now Zero is going to join Aido's side? Noooooo!

"Zero-" I was about to reason with him, but the said male cuts me off before I could even have a chance to.

"Ayame." I blink. "Be careful around Maria Kurenai." he warned me once more, and this time I could hear a hint of worry.

I watch with wide eyes as Zero turned around, slowly walking away as Aido joined his side.

I frown slightly, calling out to them both. "I don't wanna see bloodshed, you hear!"

Aido waved a hand at me dismissively. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm worried…" I turn to the voice, noticing that Yori was still by my side. Confusion was written all over my face. Yori…when and how long was she standing here? Oh, right, I should probably answer her back.

I rub the back of my head sheepishly, grinning from ear to ear. "He'll be all right." I waved a knowing hand around to tell her that I'm being truthful. So truthful, that even the truth can set a person free…Or…it may end up killing you before more can be revealed…

Yori turned to me, blushing slightly as she still looked worried. I raised a brow.

"Um…I'm…worried about you, Ayame." she said quietly, pointing her attention to behind me.

I sweat drop, giving off a blank look as I shrank. "Oh…right…" The fangirls. How could I easily have forgotten those evil beings? I should probably run now…right?

"Run for your life, Yori!" I scream out, dropping all my books to the ground as I broke out into a full run. I don't care if my books and work are ruined…I don't wanna DIE!

I flail my arms as I heard the roaring stampede of girls following right after me. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Don't think you can run away from us! Explain yourself!"

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard them yell at me as I took a U-turn. I glance back. They're not here yet -good.

I quickly look around for cover until I spot a railing. I groan but sigh. I guess that will have to do…if I don't die, that is.

I take a deep breath, hearing the girls getting closer and closer. You can do this Ayame…Just believe that you can fly.

I close my eyes, taking a few steps back. I then open my eyes, dashing forward as I took a risky jump.

"Eep!" I squeak, reaching out for the railing as I quickly grabbed it before death could await me.

Perfect timing if you ask me because the fangirls soon came running through as their feet clicked onto the floor.

I sigh of relief, brushing some sweat off my face as I grin cheekily. Wait…I look at my free hand, and then the hand that still holds me up. Crap! I quickly use my free hand to grab back onto the railing, while pulling myself up in the process. Dangerous, I know. But…danger is my middle name! Or was it…Ayame..? Meh.

Just as I was almost onto the other side, Ichijo took me by surprise as I saw him. He laughed and beamed once he saw me.

"I see that you're having a hard time being chased too."

I nod slowly, climbing to the side he was on finally and I slipped down as I then sat on my legs. I grin slightly, but soon frown as I glance around. "You still haven't found Maria?"

He sweat dropped. "Uh, no. She ran off while the Day Class girls were chasing me…" he trailed off, turning his head away as he rubbed the back of his head like I usually do in a situation like this.

"Oh, I see…You really do have it tough being Night Class Vice President after all…along with doing things like this." I mumble, thinking how hard it would be to be Day Class Vice President. I shiver…There's no way in heck that I would last long. Trust me on this one, because you all know that it's true.

"Well, Kaname…I mean…" I stare at him as he looked off at something. "If Kaname asked, everyone in the Night Class…would probably do it…"

Ah, now I see where he's getting at.

"A Pureblood vampire has countless powers. One is the ability to make other vampires who aren't Purebloods obey him. Kaname acts pompously…but he refuses to use his powers in that way." Ichijo closed his eyes, lowering his head as he chuckled slightly. I saw him smile.

He then propped his elbow onto his knee as he laid his head on his hand. He sighs as a grin slowly forms onto my lips.

"So I take care of things instead." My grin was now spread out on my face as I blushed lightly and I reached out, pulling him into a hug.

"Ichijo…" I whisper, closing my eyes. He stiffened at first for most likely being caught by surprise, but then he relaxed and returned my hug. "Thank you for…being there for everyone -including, Kaname…"

"You're welcome…Ayame." he whispered back, and then chuckled. "Though like I said, I would do anything for Kaname…and for what makes you happy, little pretend sister."

I laugh at that. "Right, older pretend brother."

We both laugh and pull away. Him smiling brightly and me grinning idiotically like always.

-x-

I groan. You know why? Because I'm studying for the exams! I'm so gonna flunk it! Headmaster is telling me so many boring things…I can't take it! Though, I got 'some' done…Heh, heh.

"Yes, yes. You substitute the value of x here." he nodded, pointing at the problem I was on.

I look down, staring at it. I then look at my pencil. Move. Please write it for me? Please? I'll buy you ice cream...I was hoping the pencil would comply, but…it is futile.

"Why is the x going there again..?" I had forgotten. What? It's not my fault this stuff is hard!

Headmaster sweat dropped at me. "You mean that you don't know why?" See? Even he knows I'm helpless!

The door then opens, and we both turn our attention away from studying towards it. Zero is then revealed as he looked at us both.

"Zero..?" I give him a questioning look. Where has he been this whole time? Wait…now I remember…Aido…

Oh!" Headmaster said with surprise. "Glad you're back, Kiryu!"

Headmaster soon stood tall as he looked at the silver-haired male. "Would you mind tutoring Ayame? It's my duty to go on patrol during exam time." he explained and I raise a brow at the thought.

"Zero…tutor me..?" I look down at the papers in front of me. Could that be…possible?

"It's okay if you don't want to…"

"…I'll help."

"Hm?" I jump, turning to my left to see Zero pulling up a chair to sit down. Eh? My mouth gaped open in shock. H-He actually agreed to help!

"Thank you! Oh! Did you come here to talk to me?"

"No…" I watched from the corner of my eye as Zero shook his head. "It's all right."

"Okay." I knew Headmaster was smiling. I could hear it in the happy-go-lucky tone he used just a second ago.

I glance at Zero awkwardly as he stared at the work in front of me. I sweat drop. "Uh…shall we get begin..?"

He nodded. "Yeah…"

~A few hours of studying~

With my pencil in hand and determination in my soul…I shall conquer this work! I grin goofily as I wrote some numbers down. Wait…I pause from my writing and stare dumfounded. Am I doing this right?

And on cue as if he had read my mind. "You made the same sort of mistake last time. Be careful" he mumbled, his head still laid on the palm of his hand.

"Hmm?" I look to see what he was talking about. "Oh, right…" I mutter, and began to scribble the correction of my mistake.

"So…You use these numbers…here…and…" I trail off, looking for Zero's approval.

He stared at me, nodding slowly. "Right."

I couldn't help but to allow a grin slip onto my face. But…it disappeared as soon as I saw that Zero placed his hand now on the mark on his neck.

"Zero…is something wrong…with your neck?" I'm worried. He may be hurt…or in pain.

"The wound…that woman made…is throbbing…"

My eyes widen. I wonder…if he knows that Maria Kurenai is _that _woman.

"Every night, I remember. Four years ago…she toyed with my brother and me…in the bloodbath." I watch him brush his fingers along the mark. "I was able to keep living because-"

I reach out, placing my hand on his. "Zero…" I stared at him as he stared at me. "Geez…learn how to not make a girl worried, will ya?" I smile. "You in the mood for something to drink? I can go make something…" I then began to stand, starting to walk away.

That is…until I felt a presence behind me. My eyes widen as I glance up. Zero..?

His hand brushed against mine…before he actually locked our hands together. I blush slightly from the contact. My heart is pounding…but why? "Z-Zero…is something the matter?" I mumble, feeling my face getting redder by the minute. Why am I blushing?

"Are you…" I trail off, and his grip on my hand tightened. He knew what I meant.

"I think I was able to live on…because you were beside me, Ayame." he whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. He then lets go of my hand, slowly stepping back.

My hands clench as I bit my bottom lip. I turn around, watching him grab the rest of his uniform as he was at the door. I just had the urge to go run over and pull him into an embrace. To hold his hand…To hold him in my arms. Not very Ayame-like, am I right?

"Don't forget what I've taught you. I'm going back to the dorm."

I nod. "Of…course. G'night…Zero. I'm glad…you were the one who tutored me…"

He nodded, and if I could've sworn, he smiled only for a few seconds before it disappeared quickly. "Good night…Ayame…"

He opens the door, walking out as he shuts the door behind and left me to myself.

Was it me, or does Zero have an affect on me as well as Kaname? I laid a hand on my heart, feeling it beating faster than normal. It's not just me.

I sigh, thinking back on Zero holding my hand. Zero…the thought of him…I blush and grin.

"Heh…Zero…" I shake my head. Wait a second…I have a very bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that Zero is not just going back to the dorms. Maybe…I'll spy on him just to make sure my gut feeling wasn't just pulling a prank on me.

I walk towards the door, placing my hand on the knob as I slowly turned it. Me, being eager and all, jerked the door open. But, I'll admit that I'm very shocked to see what -or shall I say whom was in front of me.

I gasp slightly. Standing there, in front of the door space which led to the outdoors, was THE Kaname Kuran. I stare in outright awe as he still had his hand raised, looking like he was about to knock on the door itself. His face held surprise as he stared down at me.

We stood there, staring at one another as nobody made a move. I still had my hand on the knob, while I stood there gaping like an idiot for who knows how long.

Kaname lowered his hand and cleared his throat.

His eyes…they really can be entrancing. And his hair…if only I can at least get a little touch, I'd be all right. My hand twitched eagerly as I took it off the knob and placed it rightfully by my side.

"K-Kaname…" I breathed, not believing my eyes. I mean…come on! He's freakin' Kaname Kuran for Pete's sake! Though I don't know why Pete's sake has to do with anything. Off topic…

Why would he, out of all people, come to this place, at a specific time to see me? A Pureblood like him can show up at a way prettier, or more beautiful girl's place. I'm no special…

"Ayame…" he murmured, glancing around before he fixed his gaze on me.

A shiver ran down my spine at the way he said my name. Oh Kami…I could feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. Can he see my blush?

I heard him chuckle, and I watched as a smile cracked onto his lips. He didn't make no move whatsoever, but his eyes did as they now held that warm, loving feeling once more.

My legs were beginning to turn to jelly as I began to melt. "W-What are you…doing here?" I ask, trying to take my mind off the urge to glomp him too death right here, right now.

"I came by…to see you, of course." he replied smoothly. The melodic tone in his voice as the way he spoke just…I can't even describe it because it's…indescribable.

"Really?" I ask in disbelief. Really? Why me? Shouldn't he go see someone who is actually like him, or close like Ruka? Though…the thought of her and Kaname together made my heart ache as jealousy bubbled.

Ack! Why am I even thinking like this! It's not like I've fallen for him! Have I..? Well, even if I did, and I'm not saying that I have…Kaname couldn't even love me back. I'm not -I shake my head.

"Why me?"

"Am I not allowed to see you..?" He raised a delicate eyebrow.

I shake my head. "It's not that…it's just…"

"Just what?" Amusement flickered in his red-wine orbs.

I sigh. "I'm surprised you came all this way just to see a not-so-special person like the random girl, Ayame Cross." I look away, ashamed. Why, you ask? It's mainly because I just flat out insulted myself.

Kaname chuckled, and I felt a hand cup my cheek. I gasp at the cold touch, and felt as he turned my head slowly towards his way. My eyes widen as I didn't expect to see his small smile widen even more.

His eyes were still filled with amusement as I couldn't even look away.

"Now…" I lower my gaze onto his mesmerizing, kissable lips. "Why would you think that I don't think you're special?" he mused, and I couldn't help but to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, you're a Pureblood who…doesn't look like he has time to stop by and visit a mere human girl like me."

Kaname 'tsked' as he cocked my head to the side, leaning his face towards mine. I couldn't help but to focus my eyes on how close his lips were to mine.

I blush and he chuckles, pulling back a bit before he leaned in towards my ear. I could feel his hot breath brush against my skin. Shivers run down my spine as I secretly enjoyed how close we were. Don't know why and how…but I do enjoy it. And I savor every moment as well. Creepy -I know. Don't judge me! It's not nice!

"Who said anything about me not wanting to be, with a random, human girl like you?" he whispered huskily, and he leaned down more towards my neck.

"Um…" I don't know how to answer this. "N-Nobody?" I shrug helplessly, concentrating and trying so hard to ignore the fact that he was -oh-so-very-close to my neck.

"Then why insult yourself? Ayame…I do care for you…" I blush madly. He…does care? "I care for you so much that I don't want to ever see you get hurt. You're very special and dear to me…"

I then close my eyes, and felt his breaths very close to my neck now. "Kaname-" I get cut off by the feeling of something strange. I gasp. He's…My blush deepens even more than possible.

His tongue brushed against my neck., and he licked it very tenderly.

"K-Kaname..!" I moan and gasp out. This is so sudden…Why is he..? I bet my face was as red as a cherry. I reach out and grip onto his shirt for support.

"Ayame…" he muttered, pulling his tongue back from my neck as he began to breathe heavily. I wonder what would happen…if he bit me? At least Zero's bites don't do anything to me.

Wait…My eyes widen with worry. I had completely forgotten about Zero! I shake my head, trying to think straight as I pulled back from Kaname.

A hurtful expression appeared on his face as I looked at him sadly.

"I-I'm sorry Kaname!" I whisper, trying to get all my flowing thoughts together.

I ran past him, and was about to go out and find Zero…but a hand stopped me. I turned my head, seeing Kaname as he gazed at me with…I couldn't quite tell as I'm now confused.

"Kaname?"

"Ayame…" he said lovingly, and pulled me towards him as he embraced me, one arm looped around my waist as my eyes widen in shock. I didn't think…

My head was facing his chest, seeing that he was taller than me, and his head was on top of mine. I felt him brush some of my locks as he inhaled something.

"Please…don't get yourself hurt…" he whispered tenderly, and his grasp around me tightened for a bit. He then loosened his grip, allowing me to quickly pull back as I turned my head away.

I didn't dare to look him in the eyes…Kaname…

I quickly turn around, sprinting away as confusion was etched all over my face.

Who? What? When? Where? Why? And how? Were all the questions that went buzzing inside my head.

Zero…Kaname…My emotions are making things so much more confusing and complex to figure out! Could it be…Have I…Have I really..?

I shake my head, gripping onto my shirt to where my heart is at.

Am I truly…beginning to have feelings for both males? Or have I had these feelings in the first place from the very start..?

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Another chapter done. I hope you like W-Rabbit! Happy late B-day and I made sure to add some Kaname fluff because the fluff wasn't a part of the manga! Anyways, quick question...which body pillow should I get. Kaname or Zero? I don't know who to get because I like them both off of Amazon. I use my brother's account and pay him to get it for me. So, which one?**

**Ayame: Both.**

**Kaname: Kaname.**

**Zero: Zero.**

**Yachiru: -sweat drops- Uh...You guys aren't helping. So, Ja Ne and see ya in the next chapter! ^^ **

**Ayame: I still say both.**

**Yachiru: You are seriously not helping. And please people, _read_ **** and _review_! I wanna know what you think of the story so far!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_Please…don't get yourself hurt…" he whispered tenderly, and his grasp around me tightened for a bit. He then loosened his grip, allowing me to quickly pull back as I turned my head away._

_I didn't dare to look him in the eyes…Kaname…_

_I quickly turn around, springing away as confusion was etched all over my face. _

_Who? What? When? Where? Why And how? Were all the questions that went buzzing inside my head._

_Zero…Kaname…My feelings are making things so much more confusing and complex to figure out! Could it be…Have I…Have I really..?_

_I shake my head, gripping onto my shirt to where my heart is at._

_Am I truly…beginning to have feelings for both males?_

_Now, to be continued…_

I walked down the stairs, looking around for my silver-haired partner. My eyes held a saddened gaze as I looked, too. I feel bad for what I did…to Kaname. I just -Things were making me uncomfortable by the thought of what happened.

_I then close my eyes, and felt his breaths very close to my neck now. "Kaname-" I get cut off by the feeling of something strange. I gasp. He's…My blush deepens even more than possible._

_His tongue brushed against my neck., and he licked it very tenderly. _

"_K-Kaname..!" I moan and gasp out. This is so sudden…Why is he..? I bet my face was as red as a cherry. I reach out and grip onto his shirt for support._

I start to blush madly, shaking my head. I laid a hand on my head as I started to lean against the wall for support. I don't ever remembering Kaname doing _that _to Yuki in the manga. Speaking of Yuki…I still have to ask him where she is. I'm sure Kaname meant to do that to her…not me. And yet...I feel saddened by the thought of him choosing her over me...

I sigh, before glancing around the corner to see Zero. I then turn my head to ahead of me. Wait…My eyes widen. Zero? I glance back once more.

And sure enough, there he was standing in all his glory as he aimed his Bloody Rose at Maria Kurenai. Wait? Maria is here, too! Boy, I really do need to stop being so surprised. Note to self: Stop being so surprised. Yeah, that's a good note.

"You're the first one who hasn't yielded to me. Good boy…You make me so happy." A shiver runs down my spine by the way she said that. Geez, Maria... Learn to not make things sound so creepy, will ya. Well, I wish I could've said that to her, but then it would blow my cover, now wouldn't it.

I press my back against the wall, trying my hardest to peer around while not blowing my cover from doing so.

"You figured out who I am, Zero…Even if I look different now." She cocked her head to the side. "You knew I was the one who took your human life…"

I knew that Zero was staring hard at her, still aiming the gun towards her head. "Yes. I can't forget…Shizuka Hio. **That day…your true face was covered with our blood**." So…Zero finally found out. I laid a hand on my chest as I bit my lip.

Maria looked at him coolly as she didn't even bother to swat his gun away. "This body isn't mine…so I want you to treat it gently…"

I look around the room they were in, spotting a figure who stood up top. The person, or male, held onto a katana in its sheathe before dropping it below. My eyes widen. It's…Ichiru! I recognize that long, silver hair anywhere! Heh, that rhymes.

Zero stared at him, not noticing that Maria was going for the katana before it was too late. Maria unsheathed the sword, hitting Zero's gun. My eyes widen and I was about to run out and help him, but a hand came out of nowhere and covered my mouth.

What in the world..? My eyes started to slowly shut, and a face appeared before my blurry vision. It -no he. He looked like…Kaname. I then fell into darkness as I heard him whisper down to me, "I can't bear losing you, Ayame."

-x-

"Zero!" I cry out, sitting up on whatever I was laying on. I look around wildly, eyes wide as I was in mine and Yori's room. Wait…I glance over to see Yori with her back turned to me as she slept peacefully. I am actually surprised that she didn't awaken by my outburst. But…

I glance down to see the covers on me. How did I get here? Last I checked I was about to run out and help Zero- Oh, now I remember. Kaname's blurry form. He stopped me from going out to help. He whispered something about…he can't bear to lose me…I sigh.

Things are just getting a little strange and suspicious if you ask me. Wait…how can I be able to remember? Usually I'd forget but…for some odd reason I remember. When Kaname pulled me back, he was supposed to erase my memory but…I can remember clearly. Something strange is _definitely _going on. Maybe a little too strange for the random Ayame.

Oh, well…I will figure it out someday. Since I'm already in bed…might as well get some sleep. I lay back, pulling the covers over me as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-x-

"Cross!" I heard someone yell, but I didn't bother to look back. I'm too lazy to.

Yori taps my shoulder as I turned to her. "Huh?" A dumbfounded look appeared on my face.

She pointed behind us and whispered, "Our Class Representative wants you, Ayame." I flinch as soon as she said that. Oh, no…I groan. Not Mr. Glasses! He's the last person that I wanted to see!

I whimper, slowly turning to face him as a menacing aura formed around him. I squeak, hiding behind Yori as she calmly glanced back at me.

"Eep."

"I just got the exam results. And…as expected, our class came in **LAST PLACE**!"

"Ack!" I hide even more behind Yori as I pushed her slightly in front of me.

I knew Mr. Glasses eyebrow was twitching as well as the rest of his face. He just can't stop twitching in anger, can he?

"Cross…the only thing you wrote on your answer sheet…was your name and a little doodle beside it! BECAUSE OF YOU, OUR CLASS HAS TO WORK AT THE BALL!" He pointed rudely at me from behind Yori.

The said girl turned to give me a curious look. "A…doodle?"

I shrug and grin sheepishly at her. "Hey? It's not my fault that I wanted to make my name seem interesting."

He then began to flee as he looked back and called out, "If I can't dance with Ruka, it'll be your fault! If only Kiryu had taken the exam! Then the average would've been..!"

"Ayame? I know you studied…"

I droop my head in a sulking manner. "I know…but…" My eyes held a dazed look. "Zero…tutored me." I remember everything. What had happened after he had left. When Kaname came, when I left Kaname. And then he figured out Maria was Shizuka Hio. And…Kaname must've erased my memories though I still remember.

"Hey…" Yori nudged me as I stood tall once again.

"Hm?"

She leaned towards me, whispering as she looked ahead of us, "It's her again…That girl from the Night Class."

I whip my head forward, and sure enough there she was. Leaning against the tree as she stared up at the building in front of her. Maria…I took off.

"Ayame!" Yori called after me, but I didn't look back. I just kept running until I was about a few feet from the girl in front of me.

"Maria…" I whisper, standing behind her.

"Hello, Ayame. The ball will be held in this hall?" she asked, playing all innocent.

I narrow my eyes at her. "Why are you playing all innocent?" I question her as she still had her back turned to me.

"Where's Zero?" I wanted to ask short and simple.

She glanced back at me, reaching out as she cupped my cheek. I wanted to pull back, but something in the back of my head told me not to.

"He's all right for now…but sooner or later…he'll become Level E, and won't listen to you anymore." she then paused, making eye contact. "But…I know a way to save him. Let's make a deal. I want you to do something only you can do…"

My eyes widen at those words. Only…I can do?

-x-

I step into the hall where the ball with be held, only to see a roll of tape come towards me. I raise a brow, reaching down to pick it up curiously.

"Oops! Sorry! Could you hand that to me?" Someone asked, and I looked up to see a girl on a ladder. I nod, in my own little world, as I walked over to her. I then held up the tape, which she reached out and took it from my grasp.

"Thanks." She smiled at me. I smiled slightly, but not fully.

"Ayame." That voice…I gasped and spun around. There Zero stood, his clothes were bloody but he looked okay minus the blood and heavy breathing.

"Zero!" I shout happily, my dampened mood lessening by the sight of him.

"Isn't that blood?" Someone murmured behind me.

"Did he get into a fight?"

He began to walk on over to a set of doors, pushing them open as he looked around. I walk after him, getting many curious stares, before entering the room and closing the door shut behind me.

Zero glanced at me, huffing away.

"What happened to you, Zero…" I asked with worry filling my gaze. I took a step towards the wounded male.

"You were there too last night, right?"

I looked away, and towards the ground. "Barely." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter." he replied coolly, pushing me out of the way as he laid a hand on the door. "Stay away from that woman."

"Hey! What about you? Aren't you hurt!" I begin to protest as I grabbed his arm, but he cuts me off.

"Let go." he snapped.

"Nuh uh!" I whine out childishly, refusing to let go as I shook my head. I'm not letting go until he lets me win.

"It's nothing, Ayame. I'm all right." He looks away from me as I let go of his arm.

"But Zero…you don't look…all right." I glance at the blood on his shirt before looking back up at his face. He still looked away from me, sighing.

"You have to do what you need to do." I mumbled, making sure the door was locked so nobody can enter. Because when there are people, there will be questions. And when there are questions, none shall be answered as I flee for my life.

I pull some of my hair up, revealing my bare neck. I close my eyes, preparing for his teeth to sink in. "Come here, Zero. You need to drink up. Just remember not to leave any evidence if people were to come in after us." I joked slightly, knowing that he wouldn't laugh in this situation. I chuckle lightly, and begin to relax.

I heard his footsteps come closer before they stopped right next to me. I take a deep breath, feeling his fangs sink into my neck as he used both his hands to pin my arms down.

I listened as he drank my blood, shivering slightly as I was trapped against the door. A moan escaped my lips before I blushed madly. I can't believe that I'm moaning -once again. But…Zero must be really hungry if he didn't hesitate to bite me.

"Hey Zero…Does my blood taste any good..?" I ask him as he pulled back while spinning me around to face him, my blood smeared on his lips. He looked dangerously sexy for some odd reason with blood on his lips. I don't know why I thought that…but he does.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked, leaning in towards my neck before he bit into my flesh once more.

I close my eyes, shaking my head. "No reason…I was just curious." I frown slightly, thinking back to what Maria said.

_Let's make a deal. If you want to save Zero…Offer yourself…to me_

_**Or**_

…_Give me Kaname Kuran's corpse…as a gift._

Kaname…Zero…I must do what I have to do. I begin to tremble slightly at the thought, feeling Zero sink his teeth deeper. I don't like what I'm going to have to do...but it may be my only solution.

_Cliffy…_

**Sorry if this chapter is short! I'll try to make it longer next time! I hope you like it since I've finally gotte****n to update. Please _Read_ and _Review_! And thank you to those who reviewed, added to your favs and alerts!** **I hope to see you all again in the next chapter! And...who knows who Ayame will end up with. Kaname? Or Zero? We shall see in the future...See ya! And thank you so much everyone! 10,742 hits and 252 reviews! Thank you! I appreciate it! ^^_  
><em>**


	18. Chapter 18

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_"Hey Zero…Does my blood taste any good..?" I ask him as he pulled back while spinning me around to face him, my blood smeared on his lips. He looked dangerously sexy for some odd reason with blood on his lips. I don't know why I thought that…but he does._

_"Why do you want to know?" he asked, leaning in towards my neck before he bit into my flesh once more._

_I close my eyes, shaking my head. "No reason…I was just curious." I frown slightly, thinking back to what Maria said._

_**Let's make a deal. If you want to save Zero…Offer yourself…to me**_

**_Or_**

_**…Give me Kaname Kuran's corpse…as a gift.**_

_Kaname…Zero…I must do what I have to do. I begin to tremble slightly at the thought, feeling Zero sink his teeth deeper. I don't like what I'm going to have to do...but it may be my only solution._

_Now, to be continued:_

After having that shower, I sighed and looked in the mirror at myself. My onyx orbs staring into the eyes of my reflection's.

My eyes then flickered down to my neck. I slowly lifted my hand, lightly touching the bandage. It's funny how life in another world can change you. I used to think that getting bitten by a vampire wasn't a real big deal, but once you're the victim, things and thoughts change from there. Literally.

Now, I'm not saying that I'm the victim, because I'm not! The only victim here is…Zero.

I heard a knock. "Ayame, are you ready?"

Ah, yes. My good friend, Yori. Or shall I say my best friend, Yori. And...I lost my hyper-ness . It's sad. Just imagine me sniffling on the inside.

The door then opens and I turn my head, noticing Yori standing there dressed up nicely. She looked…so cute! I could just glomp her right now!

I couldn't help but to grin at her, my eyes sparkling in glee. "Yori…You…look so cute!" I squeal out, and was about to ran over to her when I stopped myself. I stare at the present in her hands with pure bewilderment.

"Thank you, Ayame. How come you're not dressed up? You're just going to the hall in your uniform? Even as staff we can take turns dancing…" she said, eying me up and down.

I looked down, seeing that she was right. I was just in my everyday school uniform. Huh…Oh, yeah. I have yet to answer her back…

I rub the back of my head sheepishly, closing my eyes as my grin widens. "Yup. Sorry, Yori. I won't be able to help you guys during the ball…" I droop my head and slump my shoulders. "Headmaster said I have to take care of security."

Yori stared in disbelief at me. "What a mean father…He doesn't want you to have fun?"

I chuckle at her, sweat dropping a little. "Oh…I can't say he's a mean father…I love my Daddy!" I mutter, scratching my head.

"Oh, well, here." she says softly, pushing the present in her hands my way. "This is for you, Ayame."

For…me? I stare at the present as she places the white gift in my arms. Why me? And how did they know that I like presents? It's not even Christmas!

"Who is it from?" I question curiously, my fingers brushing against the top. I looooovvvve presents.

My lips began twitching in eagerness. I almost couldn't hold back my excitement. Notice the keyword 'almost'. Heh heh…

"There's a card on the front, Ayame…" Yori pointed out, sweat dropping slightly as I moved the present around in my hands, trying to figure out who could've gotten it for me.

"Oh." I say bluntly, grinning sheepishly at her. "Thanks, Yori!"

She nods at me, motioning for me to see who it came from.

I slowly pick up the card, my thumbs doing the rest of the work as I flipped it open. My eyes widen, and I blush slightly.

"K-Kaname got me something?" I breathe, almost having a heart attack right here, right now.

I shouldn't really be surprised since I remember Yuki getting it, but…My heart flutters. Kaname…My eyes held a dazed look. He really does…I then shake my head, noticing the look Yori shot my way as I spaced out for a bit.

"Anyways, it's from Kaname." I told her, walking over to my desk, which was Yuki's, and looked down at the gift. Might as well open it. I reach down, taking the top off of the present.

-x-

"That's not me…" I mumble, staring into the mirror. The girl in the reflection looks way prettier than I would.

Yori popped up in the mirror next to me, smiling brightly. "You look amazing, Ayame…" she breathed, laying a hand on my shoulder.

I madly shake my head, looking back into the mirror once more. "No…you can lie to me. I don't look good." I mean, come on! This does not even look like me!

My hair was pulled back into a fancy bun, chopsticks poking out in my hair through the bun, holding it. Light make-up was also added on my face, as Yori stated, 'It should bring out the colors on your cheeks, Ayame.' Meh, I thought I was better off without it, but she kept pestering me for five, dare I say, long minutes until I fell over and agreed. While also hesitating and twitching mind you.

Yori even placed a pale, lavender rose in my hair. It reminded me so much of…Zero. My eyelids lowered, and I bit my lip. There was even a white ribbon and another rose, which is white, on the side for me. Which I have no idea where it came from but, eh. I placed the ribbon around my neck to try and hide the 'evidence' of 'you know what'. And for good measure, I put that single white rose on my ribbon. Yori questioned me on the bandage before, but I waved a hand and flatly stated that I scratched my neck during the time we were working on decorating the ball. I could tell she didn't believe me, the way she eyed me but shrugged it off…for now. It was only a matter of time before she puts two and two together, getting the correct answer and then confronting me about it.

My dress was slightly different than Yuki's. It was strapless. And there was another thing about it, that I don't think Kaname took a thought on…

My face begins to heat up, as I glanced down.

It showed more of my, you know, chest…than I would've liked. This is so not me! What will he think? Will Kaname blush? Will he still like me? What would Zero think? Will he remember my bra size? Wait a sec…Why am I freaking out on what they both would think! It's not like I like them…or anything…And I don't really know if they like me like that…Like they liked Yuki…

I mean Kaname…he…I blush.

And Zero…he…I blush even more, slapping both my cheeks as I shook my head.

What's wrong with me!

I slam my head onto the table. Owww….

"Umm…are you…all right, Ayame..?" Yori asks quietly, popping outta nowhere again as I heard her footsteps click over my way.

Oh, and I'm also wearing white high heels to go with the white dress. Hee hee, random is back, baby! Yeah! I mentally fist pump in my head.

"I'm fine." my voice muffled, and I picked up my head to turn to her with a wide smile.

She smiles back, sighing of relief before she pulls me with her. "Let's go then!"

"H-Hey!" I stutter, trying my best to run in heels like she could. How the heck is she good at running in these things! They're already trying to kill me! Why me! First fangirls, now heels! What has this world succumbed to! I silently sulk, knowing full well that nobody would listen to my inner cries.

-x-

You can do this, Ayame. Just walk up the stairs and try to keep your cool. I tell myself, taking deeps breaths as I peeked out from behind the tree. I then slowly walk out from behind it, listening as low chatting was heard from out here. Some people stayed outside to talk, even though they could go inside and dance the night away. Meh, its what they want to do. Ya dress nice, and try to have fun on whatever the definition of fun is to you.

Maybe I should go back behind the tree…I tell myself, glancing around as I spotted some silver hair before looking back around. Wait just a minute…I turn my head, and there he was. Zero Kiryu, as always, was leaning against something. And look, there's also Headmaster Cross.

Maybe if I quickly turn and walk back to my hiding spot, they won't see me. I slowly spin in my heels, beginning to walk away until I heard, "Aww~! Ayame looks so…adorable~!"

What the- I flinch, turning back around slowly as I wave sheepishly with a small smile. Dang, Headmaster has some good eyes. With and without his glasses, if you know what I mean…

"Hee hee…Hiya Zero, Headmaster…" I chirp, not knowing what else to say as I nervously glance around at the people who stayed outside. There was some beautiful people from the Night Class.

I notice a blush spread put across Headmaster's face, making me quirk an eyebrow at him in question.

He laid a hand on his chest proudly, stars twinkling in his eyes. I stared in awe. Amazing…Simply amazing. How does he do it…

"Dance with Daddy later~! She's my daughter!" he states the last sentence to others, who turned to see what all the commotion was all about. I sweat drop, slowly backing up.

"Uh…okay then…deal…" I mumble, watching as he quickly dashed inside.

"I'll come find you later~!" And...away he goes!

"Let's go, Zero." I say quietly, walking up and towards him, before pulling him along with me. "Though we may be on duty, it still doesn't mean that we can't have our own share of fun, right?" I grin, tugging him to follow. I laced my fingers with his, and blushed slightly for doing that. Curse my easy to redden cheeks! You have yet to not fail me!

"I thought you weren't looking forward to the ball that much." he whispered, and we entered the building.

"Hmm? I said that…" I paused, and then snapped my fingers with my grin widening. "Oh, yeah! I changed my mind."

I knew that he was sweat dropping at my reply. I just had that tingling feeling on the back of my wrapped up neck. Don't judge me Zero! I know what you're thinking! And you can't handle the truth! Ah...I love that saying...

But…Wow. Just wow…I look around, amazed at everything. This is way better than reading about it in the manga or watching it from the anime. The music, the people, the decorations…all of it was just…breathtaking.

"Everything looks under control…" I whisper to myself, but a little bit loud enough for the silver-haired male behind me to hear.

I spin around to my favorite, number one vampire hunter. "Come, Zero…" I motion for him to come over.

He gives me a surprised look, hesitant as to whether or not to come over. I shake my head, stepping over to him as I fixed up his collar and tie. Once I was done, I wouldn't help but to laugh at the cute, confused look etched on his face. His wide eyes stared down at me.

"Ya gotta look nice for the ladies, mister! How are you going to get to dance if you don't look good?"

He said nothing, turning his head away as soon as I finished. Hmm…something is missing…Aha! I quickly take the rose off my ribbon, reaching over to stuff its stem in Zero's uniform pocket.

"There, now. You would look even more presentable if they got to see that charming smile of yours…" I mutter, blushing with a huge smile on my lips. I mean it. I bet there would be a line of girls coming on in if Zero were a bit nicer and smiled. And that means...Zero fangirls. I shiver by the thought of them trying to kill me for knowing him longer than they did and always hanging out with him. That's the worse death to ever have been thought of by me. Dang, fangirls! You beasts are already messing with my mind! I wave an imaginary fist at them in my head.

Zero didn't smile back, his eyelids lowering a bit as he frowned. "I don't get it, Ayame…" he whispers, catching me off guard.

Don't get what? What's he talking about? I cock my head to the side.

"How can you keep smiling like that?"

I was take aback by that question. How can I…keep smiling like that? Hmm…Why am I even asking myself, if I should know the answer?

I rub my chin, a thoughtful look forming on my face as I had to think for a sec…How can I…Oh! I know! I snap my fingers, making him jump in surprise.

I stare into his lavender eyes, my smile never wavering. "It's because I, myself, would like for you to smile for me."

His eyes widen, and he looked at me with disbelief. "That's your reason?"

"Yup." I blush, nodding at him. "It's one of my main reasons for smiling."

A slight blush comes across his handsome face. Huh? I haven't seen him blush in a while…Was it something I said?

He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh…Thanks…I guess…" he says in an awkward tone.

Is it me? Or has Zero always been this handsome? I stare at him, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks on me. I don't know...but its a wonder why I never pointed that out when I've always been around him.

He catches me staring at him, making me blush slightly. "What are you staring at?"

Before I could stop myself, these words just came out. "Just you." Crap. If my face could get even redder, I think I've invented a new shade to blushing.

He blushes once more. "Oh. Well…"

I shake my head, getting out of my trance as I tried to stop the blushing. "I meant to say, that I was staring at you because you look…nice tonight."

He nods at me slowly. "I see…" he mutters, looking away as he shoved one hand in his pocket and rubbed the back of his neck with the other. "You look…nice as well." he replied gently, looking up at the ceiling and not my way.

Was that an…honest answer? Or did he say that to make me feel better? 'Cause either way…he made my heart skip a beat and…Whoa…things are getting a little awkward.

I think I should…go before things get even more awkward between us.

"Anyways…" I begin, catching his eye as he glanced at me. "I better go find Kaname…and thank him for the dress…"

I slowly back away, turning around to walk off. A hand soon catches a hold of my arm. I gasp, looking back at Zero. He looked…unhappy. Was it about Kaname..?

"Zero..?" I whisper, my eyes as wide as they can be as I searched for a sign. The sign I was looking for is something I somewhat I don't know why I hoped and also I do know why I hoped. I didn't see. That…or I wasn't looking hard enough.

I sigh mentally in my head.

He opened his mouth to say something, his lavender orbs flickering to the ground before they looked back into my onyx orbs. Zero was fighting to tell me something, but he just couldn't get it out. He shook his head, taking his hand off my arm as he stepped back.

"It's…nothing." he states flatly, shoving his hands in his pockets and looked at the floor. His silver hair overshadowed his eyes, covering them and not allowing me to see his face fully.

I gulp, nodding slowly as I turned back to walk away. Zero was going to say something, but what was it that he wanted to say? And the look on his face as I said Kaname's name… My heart tore slightly. I didn't mean to upset him. I don't want to ever hurt Zero. It's quite the opposite.

I clench my hands, walking around as I passed people dancing.

A finger tapped me on the shoulder, causing me to turn and gape. "Excuse me, miss, but would you mind having a dance with me?"

"A-Aido..?" I stutter, surprised that he was talking to me.

He smirked, his blue orbs flickering in amusement. "Cross…Or shall I say…Ayame…" he purred, leaning in towards my face. I lean back, blushing slightly. Ah, come on! I'm blushing again!

"You look…delightful."

I look away, muttering, "No, I don't."

He chuckled. "I'm not lying. The dress shows more than any of us have seen…"

I knew it! And…Ai-Aido's a pervert! Why him out of all people to notice this? I mentally cry out in my head, and also anime cried as well.

"Geez…Aido…You sounded a little…_perverted_."

He begins to blush slightly. "N-No! I was just…" he stutters, and then groaned softly. "Ack! Would you mind dancing with me!"

He held out a hand, taking a deep breath to calm his flustered moment.

I stare at the hand, and then at him. Screaming fangirls were then heard in the background, causing me to shrink back in fright. He's doing it again! Trying to get me killed by his fangirls!

"Umm…Sorry Idol! I mean Aido! But I gotta go somewhere!" I squeak, dashing off to who knows where.

Hey, is it me, or are things getting a bit…different? Aido never asked Yuki to dance…so why me? And I don't know if he ever forgave me for kicking him in the crotch! Either that…or I forgot that he forgave me…I'm so hopeless.

"Oomph!" I ran into someone.

"Ack! I'm soooo sorry…K-Kaname?" I stutter in shock. I just ran into Kaname!

I step back, bowing quickly. "I didn't see you there! Please forgive me!" I apologize, hoping that he won't be mad or something.

The said male chuckles. "It's quite all right, Ayame. I'm just happy to see that you're here…and that you wore the dress." he says warmly, causing me to look up and see that handsome smile on his lips.

"Ah, yes. I came to tell you that I uh…" I pause, trying to get the right words in my head. "Thank you for the dress..?"

I dunno what to say! That smile on his face is making it hard for me to concentrate! And...cue the light blush coming onto my cheeks.

"What happened, Ayame? Why the strange face?"

"Huh?" My eyes widen. "Is there something on my face..?" I mutter to myself, not knowing that he could hear me. I begin to freak out slightly.

He chuckles at me. "I was only joking. You look…" he paused, smiling widely. "Very lovely. The dress perfectly fits you."

My eyes widen even more as I blushed madly. Kaname knew that it would show more than I would like to show! Or...did he not?

He noticed the look on my face and he chuckled once more. "It was luck that I found the perfect size, otherwise…"

I waited for him to say more, but he straightened himself back up. Slowly, ever so slowly, I watched as he walked towards me. It was like time itself slowed, and only me and him were the only ones.

Kaname now stood before me, reaching down and grabbing my hand. Our fingers entwined…perfectly together. I gasp quietly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me…in return for the dress, Ayame?" he said lovingly, causing my legs to feel like jelly. I don't know how he does it but…

I felt his other arm wrap around my waist. I look down, trying to hide the blush as I whisper, "Yes, Kaname." I then look back up at him, smiling slightly as he smiled back happily at my answer.

We then began to dance, and I noticed that we weren't even dancing to the music. Hmm…

"Uh…how come we're not dancing to the music?" I question quietly, watching as he closed his eyes to laugh lightly. He held up our laced hands, kissing the back of mine lightly. A shiver ran up my spine as butterflies flipped in my stomach.

"Oh…I wasn't paying attention to it. Let's dance slowly…" His charming smile never wavered.

Something nagged at my head. Oh, yeah…"Kaname…Why did you try to erase my memories? It was almost as if…you acted like I was a kid or something…"

"No." he cuts me off, causing me to jump in surprise.

We stopped dancing, and soon he pulled me into a hug. "I don't think of you as a kid. I never did think of you like that. I only wanted to protect you." he said softly. "I thought it was the best thing to do…"

I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back. "Kaname…" I mumble, blushing even more.

"I care deeply for you, Ayame. More than you could ever imagine…" he whispers, reaching up to pull my hair out of a bun. I heard the chopsticks fall by our feet.

I felt my hair cascade on my back, and Kaname locked his fingers in my hair.

I bite my bottom lip.

"_Kill Kaname Kuran for me." _Maria…

"_Kaname Kuran only lets his guard down in front of you. It's something only you can do…"_

I close my eyes.

"_But if…you don't want to do that…"_

My eyes snap open, and I shake my head. I slowly pull back, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry…Kaname…" I say while looking back up, smiling sadly before I somehow manage to run off in high heels.

I can't let Maria have Kaname's life! I know what kind of power she'll get! So I only have one choice to go through with!

-x-

I step into the room, noticing Maria sitting on the couch. I wonder why she wore a nice dress like that…it's not even her real body…

She smiled at me. "So you've decided?"

"It's only if you know how to save Zero."

Her eyes narrow slightly. "I see…then come here, Ayame…" she held out a hand.

I take a step forward, placing my hand in hers. She pulled me down, forcing me to kneel before her.

"Good girl. I knew you would sacrifice yourself."

I stared, watching her hold my hand up and then lick my finger. A shiver ran up my spine. Maria is just…so creepy!

Her eyes widen slightly, and she reached out to cup my cheek. "Wait a second…Ah, now I see…" she chuckled lightly.

What's so funny? I wanted to ask, but I had to hold my tongue before something bad happened.

"Are you…Mitsuki Ayame Kurosaki, by any chance?"

My eyes widen by that name. How did she-?

"The look on your face…it tells me that I am correct. I never would have thought I'd see you grow up."

What is she talking about? I never knew her! I still held my tongue, letting her continue.

She cocked her head, dare I say but I'll end up saying it, cutely. "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about, am I right?"

I slowly nod my head. Yes, I'm wondering and am very curious. You all know that saying, curiosity killed the cat.

"I'm surprised you don't remember…Unless, you had gotten your memories erased somehow…" she muttered.

I still…have no clue as in what in the world she was going on about.

"Maria…or shall I say, Shizuka, what…in the world are you talking about?"

She giggled, leaning forward as a smirk came across her lips. "I see that you know my name…but do you know how I know you..?"

I shake my head, waiting for her to get to the point! I know that she's stalling…Why does everyone like to stall? Well...sometimes I stall too...but that's not the point! I wanna know what she knows!

Her smirk never faded, as she leaned more into my face. Whoa, back up a little there, missy…is what I wanted to say but I knew that I'd definitely get slapped by her. Her slaps probably hurt, too.

"I'm your cousin, Mitsuki Ayame Kurosaki…"

My eyes widen, and I fell back in surprise. She giggled at me, amusement and delight flickering in her cold eyes. Okay, what the heck is going on? How is she my cousin? I was never born in this world! It can't be true, it just can't! I scoot away from her a little bit, not believing what I just heard.

She giggled some more, making my shake my head. It must be a lie! It must be a lie! Why must things like this happen to me all the time! Why!

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: So...what do you guys think?**

**Ayame:...She's my cousin!**

**Kaname: Ayame...**

**Zero: Okay, what the heck is going on! **

**Yachiru: Don't worry. Soon... the truth will be revealed. All the pieces to the puzzle will soon be put together bits by bits.**

**Ayame: I wanna know now!**

**Kaname: Patience, Ayame...-brushes some of her hair back as the said girl blushes-  
><strong>

**Zero: -growls- Okay, lets end this chapter before someone gets hurt. -glares at the smirking Kaname-**

**Yachiru: Right! Please _Read _and _Review!_ And I hope you like the chapter...Ja Ne for now! -sweat drops at Zero and Kaname-  
><strong>


	19. Chapter 19

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

"_I'm your cousin, Mitsuki Ayame Kurosaki…"_

_My eyes widen, and I fell back in surprise. She giggled at me, amusement and delight flickering in her cold eyes. Okay, what the heck is going on? How is she my cousin? I was never born in this world! It can't be true, it just can't! I scoot away from her a little bit, not believing what I just heard._

_She giggled some more, making my shake my head. It must be a lie! It must be a lie! Why must things like this happen to me all the time! Why!_

_Now, to be continued:_

"Surprise? And to think you've forgotten all the good memories we had together…" She then sighed, glancing at the door before looking at me happily. "But I am satisfied to know that there is a Kurosaki that is not hiding. This just makes things more perfect for me…"

"Why is that?" I growl, still confused as to what she means. If what she say is true, am I really human..?

"Having a Kurosaki by my side will make me even more powerful, especially once I turn you back into a Pureblood." she giggled. "And once I do that, I'll kill you and get your powers, along with Kaname Kuran's power as well. Then my goal will finally be accomplished!"

Great. Just great. So, this whole time…I've been a Pureblood myself. Just like Yuki. But this time, I'm a Kurosaki…Just like my original name. Wait a sec…

"Ma-Shizuka!"

"Hm?"

"What were my parents names?"

"Daisuke Kurosaki and, my beloved first cousin, Haruna Kurosaki."

My jaw drops. That's what my parents names are! So that means…Holy Cow! I'm really from Vampire Knight!

"And you also had a sister…Mitsuki Kurosaki…Although she changed her last name to…"

I gasp. So…the other world I lived in…was a lie? What? I'm so…confused!

"Shocking, but lets skip everything else. You should be glad that I told you who you really are, since Kaname didn't. I'm sure he'll tell you the rest…in the afterlife."

I gulp, backing up slowly as I forgot to carry with me Artemis. Curse you karma! I knew you'd get me one day!

Shizuka stood, walking over to me slowly with that sweet, evil smile across her lips.

I hear the door open, causing me to freeze as I knew who it was.

"Ichiru…" Shizuka said quietly, stopping herself from advancing any further. "…Those children left without a fuss?"

"Yes, Shizuka-sama…" he replies back, making my heart skip a few beats. He sounds so much like…Zero…

I glance back, noticing him as he wore that mask to cover his face. He was currently carrying the 'real' body of Shizuka. And wow, she really is beautiful, too…

"Of course they did…" she said softly. "…Aristocrats are good children. They know a Pureblood's body must never be harmed."

I stare at the sleeping form. She looked…so peaceful. If only he had stayed like that, too.

"I figure that you knew that that is me real body…"

I nod numbly, staring dumbfounded between them both.

She smiled. "Good. Now all you have to do is sacrifice your life to save Zero's. Your life is far more valuable, which is a good price in exchange for his to be cured."

My life…to save Zero's. I gulp. Bye, bye me, and hello Zero… I bite my bottom lip.

It looks like I have no choice but to comply. I want to save Zero, so I must be a sacrifice.

"I'll do it." I whisper, looking at the ground.

She claps her hands, delightfully I might add. "Good girl. I knew you wouldn't refuse. And all Zero will have to do is drink my blood in return…"

Both Shizuka and Maria said, before Maria fell over. Ichiru caught her, of course, like the superhero he was.

"And that will save him…Your blood…?

Shizuka stood before me, proud and tall. She made me feel like an ant that wanted to crawl under the couch and curl up.

"Yes…The blood of his master…Shizuka Hio. Then…" Her eyes locked with mine. "Zero cannot fall to Level E. He will become a true member of the Night Clan."

That's good. I mentally sigh of relief. At least he won't be Level E…though he will still be a vampire…

"Ichiru." Shizuka called out, glancing at the said male as he carried Maria's unconscious form in his arms. "Put Maria's body on the bed."

He obeyed, walking away until I quickly took a hold of his arm. He turned his head, facing me as I looked through the masked eyes.

"Ichiru…Kiryu…" I whisper, making him jump slightly in shock.

"You know my whole name..?" he asked quietly.

I gasp, quickly clamping a hand onto my mouth. Dang it! I let myself slip. Quick! Think of something to back myself up. I don't like the glances between both him and, my so-called-cousin, Shizuka.

"It was…just a guess..?" I say bluntly. Mentally slapping myself. I am such a baka for saying that! I know that me knowing things I shouldn't know could leak out. And then I'd be in trouble as danger will be around at every corner of the turn I make…Am I confusing myself, or what?

I think he was narrowing his eyes through the mask. "I see…" he mutters, and then went back to walking away as my hand went to my side limply.

I felt a presence behind me, and I knew who it was. Shizuka moved some of my hair out of the way, cocking my head to the side. As much as I head the urge to slap her away and run for it…I knew that I couldn't. Zero. I had to save him!

"Your blood alone may as well be enough for me, little Mitsuki. Just know that it will soon be over once I change you and kill you…" she whispers, and I felt her cool breath on my neck. Shivers ran up my spine, and I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.

I feel the presence of…I snap my eyes open, turning to the doorway.

There he stood. Zero Kiryu. His eyes were wide as he stared at us. Our eyes locked, and I tired to send a message to him.

He probably didn't get it because soon his eyes hardened, a scowl across his lips.

"Shizuka!" he cried out, quickly lifting up Bloody Rose in his hands. "Let Ayame go!"

Zero…cared. I stared in a slight daze, before I shook my head to get my thoughts straight. Protect Shizuka.

I boldly held up my hands, basically making myself the shield of the attack. I give Zero a sad look, my bottom lip slightly trembling. "Z-Zero…Please…Just stay back!" I whisper.

Zero lowered his gun slightly with the look of pure shock etched on his face. He didn't pull that face when he was aiming at Yuki, well Shizuka…You know what I mean!

He then shook his head, lifting Bloody Rose back up into place. "Move it…Ayame." he muttered, his tone hinted with slightly worry. "Why are you…"

I close my eyes, before opening them back up with a determined, fierce look. "It because Shizuka is the only one who can cure you, Zero!"

His eyes widen, making silence run between us. I still had my arms up protectively, making sure that he won't shoot. I stood my ground, as he kept his gun raised high.

Our eyes locked once more, and a hidden message was sent back and forth. It was like time itself did not matter at this moment. Zero held a bit of worry in his gaze, and some fear. And I myself held the look of sadness and glee. Sad because I won't get to see Zero get better, but glee because just knowing that he'll be in good hands while I'm gone is good enough for me to die for.

"I'm…sorry Zero…" I could feel tears beginning to form, and I continued to hold our, somewhat, eternal eye contact.

I truly am sorry…for what I'm about to do. Zero…Kaname…I hope you both will forgive me…

I close my eyes, taking a silent, deep breath.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Hey guys! I finally updated after so long! I hope you're still reading! And sorry if this chapter is short, but I promise the next chapter will be even longer! ^^ Please _Read _and _Review_! I would like to know what you guys think so far!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, I ONLY own my ocs and how this story will turn out.  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

_Previously on Bloody Tales:_

_Our eyes locked once more, and a hidden message was sent back and forth. It was like time itself did not matter at this moment. Zero held a bit of worry in his gaze, and some fear. And I myself held the look of sadness and glee. Sad because I won't get to see Zero get better, but glee because just knowing that he'll be in good hands while I'm gone is good enough for me to die for._

"_I'm…sorry Zero…" I could feel tears beginning to form, and I continued to hold our, somewhat, eternal eye contact._

_I truly am sorry…for what I'm about to do. Zero…Kaname…I hope you both will forgive me…_

_I close my eyes, taking a silent, deep breath._

_Now, to be continued:_

"You think that she can **save **me..?" he asked, sounding not so convinced.

I sigh, thinking back on all that has happened to me so far. I was just an average girl in a world where Vampire Knight was just fiction. Now…here I am in said Vampire Knight, and I come to find out that I was actually from this world. Okay, no big deal…minus the fact that I'm Shizuka's cousin, my life that I knew before was now a fake, I'm actually a Pureblood, Kaname knows something -everything- about my past that I need to know, and the main question of the day: Where the heck is Yuki at!

Now that I think about it…I remember Headmaster giving me a sad look when I mentioned her…He knows something as well.

I mentally sigh.

Dang. Now I wish Mitsuki was here now that I found out we were actually related in this world.

Okay, back to reality. Shizuka and Zero are both giving me weird looks as I spaced out for a bit.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

Zero sighs. "I said, you think that she can so-called-**save **me?"

I shrug, giving up on trying to answer questions since nobody has yet to answer mine…

"In a way…yes." I ended up answering anyway, just for the heck of it. But wait…

My eyes begin to widen, and I remembered that when Shizuka was dying, Ichiru drank her blood…so…I don't have to give myself up! I can just help Zero take her down and then tell him to drink from her! Why didn't Yuki think of this? Oh right… She didn't see it coming…

Anyways…I spin around to face my cousin.

She smiled at me in that sickly, sweet way. I couldn't help but to shiver. And I can't believe I'm cousin's with her as well…What in the world was my family, that I'm not sure about, was thinking!?

"Mitsuki…" she whispered, calling me to her side.

I shake my head. "No…Shizuka…"

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Mitsuki…" she warned.

I didn't budge. I refused to go to her. Instead, I randomly went to Zero's side.

Confusion flickered in his eyes. He looked at me with surprise. "Ayame..? But I thought-"

I grin widely. "Eh. I'm random, remember? I say one thing, but I do quite the opposite…" Now I don't have to worry about leaving Zero and Kaname behind…

His jaw dropped slightly for a moment, before he shook his head at me. "Man…you are one hell of a strange girl, aren't you?"

I grin wider than possible. "The best around, my dear partner!" I chirp happily.

"What about our deal, Mitsuki..?" Shizuka hissed, glaring at me in anger for turning from her. I also noticed a hint of hurt in her eyes…but I don't know why…

"The deal is off, Shizuka…I just found another way to save Zero…"

She scoffs. "Another way, dear cousin..?"

"Cousin..?" I heard Zero murmur beside me, most likely confused about what was going on.

I ignore it, though. I've got to be serious. No more fooling around, if I can help it…Heh heh.

"Yes, another way…" I repeated, preparing myself for an attack.

"Is that so…" She narrows her eyes at me, before they flicker to Zero as he pulled out his gun and was already on the trigger.

She then begins to smirk, making me feel a bit uneasy. "In that case…Zero, hold her down."

My eyes widen and, before I had time to move…a pair of strong arms held both my arms back to keep me from moving.

"Zero..?" I whispered, trying to glance back at his face.

Shizuka laughed. "Zero is my puppet…and puppets obey their master's…" She then began to walk towards us as I struggled to get out of Zero's grip.

Holy cow…his grip on me is really tight! Zero really is a puppet now.

Shizuka continued to walk forward…

I begin to panic, trying to think of how I can get out of this situation.

Think, Ayame, think…Just how can you get Zero to let go of you, and probably get out of your cousin's control..?

An idea pops in my head, but I grimace. Sorry, Zero…but this is for your own good and mine as well. Mostly mine since there won't be anyone else to take care of you if I die and you live on…

I lift my leg in the air, making Shizuka pause as curiosity flicker in her blood-lustful eyes.

I close my eyes, and send my leg back. A slight crunch was heard, and I couldn't help but to hiss and flinch by the sound.

Zero groaned and gasped in pain, quickly letting go of me as he fell to the ground.

I give him an apologetic look as I turned to look at the damage.

He was currently curled up into a ball, holding onto his, possibly broken, baby maker for dear life. Zero's eyes were clamped shut, so I couldn't see how much pain they held nor the tears that were trying to come out. Only the position he's in, and the way his features were scrunched up in pain, told me that I did some serious, most likely, permanent damage. Now there's a good chance poor Zero can't have kids!

Oh dear karma…What have I done!

Although on the bright side…he's out of Shizuka's control and I'm not drained by Shizuka so she won't take whatever powers I have! Yay!

But on the other hand…I grimace, not wanting to talk about the bad side…

"Zero…" I murmur quietly, walking over as I bent down to check up on him.

He hisses, before whispering in pain. "Ayame…what…the…hell..!"

I flinch, and laugh sheepishly. "Uh…I just saved you from being controlled..?"

"Was…that…your…only…option!" he growls, peeking an eye out to glare at me.

Sheesh…the guy can still glare even though he's in pain and holding onto his baby maker…

Hmm…I wonder if he dropped Bloody Rose somewhere when I wasn't looking or listening…Off topic…

"Heehee…I panicked!" I say truthfully, and you all know that was true…Right?

"Panicked..? I'm…going…to…kill you after this!" he hisses, opening his other eye to glare even more fiercely.

I flinch even more, before sitting up and away from him. Better not bother him while he's trying to get better…

I then face Shizuka, noticing the amusement traced on her features. Oh, so she thinks its amusing to see that I hurt Zero..? She's mean! And so cruel.

I glare. "Amused?"

She chuckles darkly. "Very."

I scowl. "Well…it's not funny! His baby maker is seriously hurt!"

She raises a brow. "Why do you care..? It's not like he's going to have kids with you…"

I blush, and look away. Why must she, out of all people, bring up…this type of subject?

"I care because he's my friend…" I murmur, still looking away.

She chuckled. "You're so fun…even when you're all grown up, little Mitsuki. You blushed at the same question when the subject was on you and Kaname when you were little…"

I blush even more than possible.

She brought up this type of subject when I was little!? What kind of person is she?! I was a kid, and so was Kaname! We were young! How do they expect us to…you know… I'm now blushing a new shade of red now.

I begin to cough, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Erm…let's not go on this subject, shall we..?"

"So flustered, so young still. But anyways…give me your blood, Mitsuki…"

I couldn't help but to feel a sweatdrop coming. Every time! Why is my blood so important! Oh right…Pureblood blood strengthens other Purebloods…

"No! If you loved me as a cousin, you wouldn't do this!"

Shizuka's eyes widen at those words, before laughing darkly. "I do love you…and that's why I need your blood so we can be one…" She smiled wryly.

"I don't think love goes like that…" I mumble, shivering at her smile and how she laughed.

"Now, give me your blood, Mitsuki!" she shouts, running at me quickly.

I gasp, before doing the only thing I could think of. I lifted my hand, not knowing if I'll hit her or not, and I ended up slapping her across the face as soon as she got in front of me.

I gasp again, noticing blood dripping from her bottom lip as a red mark appeared on her cheek.

She chuckles, turning to me and smiles evilly. "You think that a slap, will stop me?"

"It was worth a try…" I murmured, before gulping as her fangs were shown. I close my eyes, not wanting to face my doom.

"Now I have you-"

Wait…she stopped talking…and I'm not being bitten by her deadly fangs…

I peek an eye out to see a hand wrapped around her throat.

That's not my hand…I gasp.

"Zero..!"

Shizuka stared at him coolly, not at all bothered by the fact that he had his hand around her neck.

"You know you can't do it, Zero. Just become my puppet once more and allow me to drink from Mitsuki. I can also feel that you aren't even squeezing your fingers around my neck…"

As if time itself slowed down, I watched him begin to squeeze at her neck. And so…now that he's here…does that mean Zero can recover faster than Aido when I almost, or did, broke his baby maker as well..? Wow. Amazing. Just amazing. And hopefully I will not come down to the choice of breaking his baby maker permanently in the near future when the time comes…

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Ayame!" he growls, and I could hear his gun click in place.

Wait…Zero is…showing that he cares about me. Does that mean he..? No, it couldn't be, could it? Zero…

I then felt my breath get taken away, but for some odd reason my body wont let me turn to look at him. I was frozen on the spot, watching Shizuka's eyes widen in shock. Maybe by his words, or the fact that he's not being controlled again. Either way…she is shocked.

Then, there he was. Zero appeared in front of me as his grip tightened around Shizuka's neck. He pushed her away, with his grip still on her throat, before aiming his gun at her as he began to shoot.

I gasp, able to move again. If he keeps this up…she won't be alive long enough for him to drink from her!

"Zero..! No..!"

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Hey guys, it's been a while! So I hope you guys like this new chapter! Will Ayame save Shizuka in order to save Zero? Who knows...And if anyone wants...you could let me borrow a picture for this story. It would be nice, but nobody has to if they don't want to. -smiles-**_  
><em>

**Ayame: I gotta stop Zero! Her blood is what he needs!  
><strong>

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight, I ONLY own my ocs and how this story will turn out.**_

**Yachiru: And before I go...I'd like to give you guys a one-shot/what if on Kaname and Ayame. Don't worry...next chapter will have a one-shot of her and Zero at the end of the chapter! So, this is for Kaname fans since you have all been waiting for this chapter! You can also request for a one-shot outside of the story if you want with Ayame/anyone. Anyways...hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

"Be my…lover…" Kaname whispered down Ayame's ear. She shivered as he gingerly grabbed her arm, pulling her into his chest.

Ayame's eyes widen as she stared up at him. She had never expected him to ask her this. Never had she dreamed of something like this to happen. She took a deep breath, having a small tint of pink appear on her cheeks.

Kaname smiled, cupping her chin as he tilted her head to the side. Ayame felt butterflies in her stomach. She felt his other hand brush against her neck, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

The tingling sensation she felt as Kaname was with her. As he was embracing her. She felt like she had just died and went to heaven.

"Ayame…" He tested her name on his tongue as he leaned forward. His beautiful, red-wine eyes were half closed as he kept leaning in towards her face.

Ayame was at lose for words. This hyper, outgoing girl had nothing to say. Kaname had just…taken her words and put them somewhere for safe keeping. She did not move, and she did not stop him. Her blush had gotten redder as she realized what was happening.

This was the first time Kaname had ever acknowledged that he…liked her this much. Ayame gasped and her eyes widen. Something soft, and gentle had brushed against her lips.

And then she saw him. Kaname was kissing her! Yes, kissing her! Ayame felt like she would just die right then and there. Her legs began to wobble and she almost collapsed, if it weren't for Kaname catching her.

He pushed her more into his chest, and she felt him grab some her hair, pulling her more into the kiss. His lips were somehow still gentle, and Ayame could taste a small dab of blood, but she didn't mind much.

She just closed her eyes and shrugged it off. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, giving herself a boost into more of the kiss.

She didn't know how long, nor cared if anybody was watching them kiss, until Kaname parted. His cool breath brushing against her cheeks. Her orbs open wide, and Kaname continued to smile.

This time, it was actually a happy smile. He pulled her into a hug, and Ayame hugged him back. She smiled, not knowing why, but she smiled.

He pulled her back, laying both hands on her shoulders, and looked at her in the eye.

"Ayame…I…love you…"

Ayame stared at him with surprise. She didn't expect those words to come from his lips. "K-Kaname..?" she stuttered, finally being able to speak.

He nodded. "Ayame…do you love…me?"

Ayame didn't know what to say. She just nodded numbly, knowing full well that she had the same feelings for this man. This, beautiful man in front of her.

His smile widened more than possible. He quickly pulled her into another kiss, showing her how much he really loved her and how he was happy that she loved him back.

*end of one-shot*


End file.
